Kaila
by Raven Darthvana
Summary: This started out as a college assignment by a friend. I was so fascinated with the concept I asked her permission to write a story around it as a unique fallout character. It asks the question, what would happen if we somehow transferred a sophisticated AI into a human body? Would it be able to learn?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kaila opened her eyes carefully, testing the strength of her vision. The darkness slowly faded, too slowly for her liking, but at a steady, predictable pace. As the light pierced the center of her visual field and began to chase the darkness to the edges, she focused on the flood of colors. She began to identify them, one by one, pulling from descriptions she had learned and matching them to what her new eyes could now see.

A man stood over her, and she quickly identified the white of his lab coat, the soft grey of his hair, and the deep green of his eyes. She peered closer, trying to determine the exact color of them, but either her new vision wasn't strong enough or her current knowledge of color subtleties wasn't complete enough. Her brow wrinkled as she reluctantly filed away the notion for later revie. It was only one small incomplete piece of information. She could revisit it later.

Her eyes scanned the brightening room, taking in the not quite sharp corners where too many layers of paint had gathered, long tubes of fluorescent lights overhead that flickered slightly, the bright red and green lights blinking in rhythmic succession on a nearby monitor.

She turned at the sound of a shuffle nearby. "Not yet," the doctor warned as a thin, haggard woman reached to turn on another light. "Give her time to adjust to the room first."

The assistant nodded and dropped her arm, but otherwise didn't move from her position. Kaila watched her for a moment, examining her closely, taking in every detail of her rapidly graying hair, the face that was just beginning to show signs of aging, lips that were pressed tight as if she either had nothing to say, or was trying to keep from saying what she was thinking.

Kaila tried to sit and gasped, a strange involuntary sound that came deep from her throat. Either her arms were too weak to push her up, or she wasn't using them correctly. The doctor must have noticed her attempts because he leaned forward and picked up a remote near the bed. Kaila watched him with interest, noting that he seemed unusually careful to avoid touching her. The assistant waited sullenly, shifting back and forth on tired legs.

The bed jerked and Kaila grunted as her body shifted along with the bed, contorting her from a long, laid out, comfortable position to a sitting one, not nearly as comfortable. As the bed came to a nearly vertical stop, her head flooded with pain and wiped away all traces of her ability to think. Her eyes slammed shut and she heard a soft moan. The darkness, now welcome, encased her and she sat quietly with her eyes closed, trying to orient herself, to find a stable starting point to try again.

Even with no new visual stimulation she found the world was not quite as calm as it would seem. She couldn't focus through the bombardment. A breeze danced over the skin of her exposed arms and she shivered. Was that cold? Or was it hot? She didn't have a reference, there was no way to understand what she felt. There was a small noise, then another, then a third. Was that a rustle of clothing? A shuffle of leather soles on a hard tiled floor? The soft hum of a machine? Maybe a small rodent scurrying through the walls! She didn't know. Shouldn't she know?

The pain slowly etched away, and cognizance began to return. She opened her eyes slowly and the world came back into focus. It was easier to understand the things she could see.

She focused on the doctor and filtered out the surrounding flood of information. She wasn't able to handle all of it efficiently enough. He only watched her silently, waiting.

Replaying bits of the last few moments in a slower, more organized fashion, she realized she had made a sound. It was easily reproducible, she reasoned, and seemed an important skill to master quickly. She opened her mouth, and tried to speak, but only a rush of air left her throat. She opened her mouth and tried again. She frowned and tried to remember how to vocalize but the instructions didn't seem to line up properly with the implementation.

She tried again, but no sound. Frustrated, she gritted her teeth.

She glanced at the doctor and found his intrigued stare strangely unsettling. She tried to lift her arm but it didn't respond properly and she was barely able to make it twitch. She looked to the woman, who had stopped fidgeting and now watched with a strange look on her face. Kaila squinted and looked carefully, following the lines of her forehead, her uncomfortable body language, and determined it was a face of pity.

The doctor put his hand low on his throat, opened his mouth in a definite "o" shape, and made a low hum. She opened her mouth in the same shape, and repeated, then repeated again. On the third try she learned to engage her vocal chords and produced a small moan. Then a vowel. Then she was pronouncing all the vowels, moving her mouth and lips in patterns she had learned before.

After a while, she could repeat various learned sentences in technically correct manner. It was an accomplishment, and she filed the information away. Then she looked to the doctor, waiting. What did he want her to do now?

He tilted his head to the side, still watching her, not saying much of anything. His face was very hard to read, and she couldn't tell if he was bored or disinterested or simply had little emotion to show.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked. Kaila analyzed his face, but he seemed to show nothing more than a vague interest in her answer.

"I am the first Kinesthetic Artificial Intelligence Learning Agent," she replied matter of factly. Surely he should know this, as he gave her the designation. "I was designed as a test to see if Artificial Intelligence can be taught to learn human logic involving intrapersonal and natural intelligence through kinesthetic methods involving the limitations of the human body."

She frowned at her own robotic speech patterns, noticing that they didn't seem to have the same intonation and resonance that his did, and feeling oddly disquieted by it.

"I didn't ask what you are. I asked who."

Who? She frowned, trying to process the question. Who - a word that identified a particular person from others. Who was she? Was she unique? It wasn't a concept she had considered before, although as she looked at the tiny flaws in the physical human body she now inhabited, she supposed that she was. Her mind whirled in that slow, intricate, strange fashion that was unique to biological intelligence.

She looked up at him with a slightly wavering glance. "I am Kaila."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You are Kaila", the doctor responded with just the slightest hint of interest. "Do you know where you are, Kaila?", he asked.

Kaila considered this question, her mind whirling, wavering, taking in the room. The high fan overhead, producing a breeze against her skin, not unpleasant. The flickering, fluorescent lighting, muted but bright to her new eyes, the creaking sound of shifting metal. A memory floated to the surface but she couldn't find a reference to this place. The man waited patiently. Finally she looked at him. "No.", she said.

"You are in the bowels of Rivet City. Does that mean anything to you?", he asked. She searched her memory, that jumble of disconnected information that somehow made sense when she sought specific information, but found nothing. "No", she said.

"Rivet City is the remains of an old warship from before the war. It now houses an entire community and is fortified to withstand attack. You were sent here to find a runaway android and return him to your masters from the Commonwealth, but you were destroyed. Only your intelligence unit was salvaged. Do you understand?"

Kaila's mind staggered at the influx of memories. What was wrong? What was this she was doing? Memories, thoughts from the past, her thoughts, other thoughts,were flooding her mind, stultifying, frightening, flashes of fear, explosions, fire searing, water closing over her, choking, can't breathe, cold, so cold, the searing flames, the heat, terror. The contradictions slammed at her, her mind screamed, her body stiffened. She shut down.

Kaila slowly opened her eyes. It was quiet, the only sounds the hum of the fan, the creaking of the ship. She was lying down again, covered with a soft blanket. She turned her head to the side, looking about cautiously. Only a low light illuminated the doctor, sprawled next to her in a chair, fast asleep. How long had she been blanked out? She tried to move, to sit up. This time her arms cooperated a little bit as she concentrated, trying to remember how to move them. She slowly pushed herself to an upright position. She stared for a moment at the blinking monitor, feeling it should mean something to her, but she didn't know what. She felt, what? What did she feel? Tired. She felt tired. She lay back down and closed her eyes.

The voices reached her, filtering into her consciousness. She recognized the doctor's sound, but didn't think she had ever heard the other one before. "How is she doing, doctor?", the strange voice asked. "I'm not sure. She just shut down last night. This morning she was stirring, I think she was dreaming, so maybe she's out of shut down anyway." "You have to remember, doctor, she had a traumatic experience. Maybe her mind's that of an android but she has the host's human emotions and the brain was still intact. We don't know how much information it retained. We have to be careful not to overwhelm her." "I get that, Harkness. Now why don't you just let me get on with it? I'll call you when she's ready."

Kaila peeked open an eye to peer at the men. The other one, the strange one, something seemed different about him. She could sense it, feel it. Were they talking about her? She opened her eyes and looked directly at the men.

"I see you're awake.", the doctor said, turning to her. "How do you feel this morning, Kaila?" How did she feel. She considered. "I feel fine." She sat up without effort. "Who are you?", she asked the doctor. She knew what he was. She wanted to know who he was, what his individual designation was. He grinned. "My name is Dr. Pinkerton.", he said, "and this is Harkness." She stared at him. Harkness said gently, "The proper response is 'I am pleased to meet you.'"

Kaila absorbed this bit of information. "I am pleased to meet you.", she said slowly, pronouncing each word distinctly. She glanced down at herself. "I seem to be very small.", she said, puzzled. "Do you want to see?", Dr. Pinkerton asked holding out a mirror. Kaila looked into the mirror. Beautiful hazel eyes flecked with gold looked back at her from a small, very young, lovely face. Soft golden fuzz sprouted from her nearly bald scalp, a large scar marring the left side. She lowered the mirror. "I am a female child?", she inquired.

"Yes. Do you have any idea how long you were shut down before I found this body for you?", Pinkerton replied. "No." "Over 3 years. It wasn't easy getting a body that was still functional after the brain was destroyed." "Oh. You killed a child to give me a body?" The question held no judgment. It was just a question. Harkness and Pinkerton glanced at each other. Kaila had no moral base to operate from.

"No, that would be wrong. The child was only 8 when she drowned. The body was brought back to life by a doctor, but her brain was not funtioning, so he contacted me. I paid the parents a fair sum for the body." "That is acceptable?" Kaila asked. "That is.", Dr. Pinkerton agreed. "Once the brain is gone the person no longer exists even if the body keeps going. Without your intelligence unit this brain would have no functioning at all." She filed the information for later use.

"Are you hungry?", Dr. Pinkerton asked. Hungry. What did hungry feel like? Harkness brought over a bowl containing a conglomeration of warm biological substances. Kaila felt a strange stirring in her pit as the scents reached her. "I think so.", she said. Harkness held out the bowl. When Kaila reached to take it he said, "Say 'thank you, Dad'", Harkness said. "Thank you, Dad.", she said, then added, "Is your designation also Dad?" Harkness laughed. She filed the sound for further consideration. "It is my title, but only for you. I am going to be your father and teach you how to be human." "Okay.", Kaila said, taking the bowl. From in her memory she pulled the observation of watching humans eat. She lifted the spoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To be human

"Come on, Kaila, time to get up. You'll be late for school." "Ah, Dad", the little blonde opened one eye and peered at her father, "why do I have to go? I already know this stuff." Harkness smiled at the childish voice. Kaila was learning to be a child. "Yes, I know you have the knowledge, but do you yet understand how to be a human? What will you do if one of the boys pulls your pigtail?"

Kaila sat up and considered her Dad. "Punch him?" He laughed. "Maybe. It would depend on the circumstance, wouldn't it? It could be he just likes you." "Then why would he pull my hair." "Because he's a 9 year old boy and that's what they do. They're learning to be human to." "Oh, okay, I guess I'll go. What's for breakfast?"

Actually Kaila didn't find school boring even though she already knew all the material the teacher went over. She found observing the humans fascinating and it wasn't easy learning their rules. They were so complicated and contradictory. The fuzzy, interconnected often inconsequential thoughts that passed through her human brain were difficult to process. But she was learning. She was getting better at the right responses and what she thought were the right feelings. One thing she learned fairly quickly was that the other children didn't like it when she gave all the right answers to the teacher's questions. It seemed to be more acceptable to be wrong sometimes.

The body around her had changed so gradually that Kaila hardly noticed at first. "Dad." She was studying herself in the mirror. "I don't like my hair. Can I see the hairdresser tomorrow?" He glanced over at her, barley looking up from the paper he was reading. "You look fine to me." "Missy Dressen has her hair done. Michael said it looks freakin'. Why can't I?", she pouted. Harkness lowered his paper and looked at Kaila. She was pouting? "How old are you now, Kaila?" he asked. She had learned when someone asked her age they were referring to the body, not her IU. "Thirteen next month. Don't you remember, Dad?" she asked, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

Harkness replied "Of course I do honey. Sure, go ahead and get your hair done. Just tell Butch to put it on the tab." He suddenly realized she was becoming a young woman. He assumed freakin' meant it looked good to young Michael, which meant his daughter cared what young Michael thought. How was he ever going to handle this as a single father? "So how long has it been since you had your hair done, Dad? Everyone knows his son Ricky is the one to go to." "Sure, fine, whatever." Harkness picked up his paper.

The ancient airplane deck was littered with bodies. Kaila whirled, ducking and weaving, thrusting and cutting, mowing a line through her adversaries. The last one standing circled, watching her, warily weaving his knife in a hypnotic pattern, attempting to distract her. She crouched low, circling with him, the sweat pouring into her eyes not distracting her anymore than the weaving knife. She lunged forward. She grunted as she felt the stab against her gut.

"You're dead." her Dad said, retracting the weapon. "You're all dead." he said to the bodies. "Come on, get up. Let's go over what happened here. You, Jeremy, what happened to you?" The young man abashedly rose. "Kaila broke my neck.", he said sulkily. "Kaila." Harkness turned to find his 16 year old daughter standing by the rail, stock still, her face blank.

"Kaila!", he said again, impatiently. She turned toward him, her eyes focusing. "Oh sorry, Dad," she said. He frowned at her. "We're going over the lesson now, Kaila." She walked over to join the other students. "Now", Harkness said, turning toward them. "Let's figure out what happened and how we can avoid getting dead for real."

The lesson over, Harkness walked with his daughter to their apartment. "How do you think it went?", she asked as they entered the room. "Good enough. They're learning. What did the scavenger want?" Harkness had known for many years now that Kaila could communicate with the scavenger's Pip-boy or others with radio devices such as the Brotherhood. As a young girl it had been quite useful to her growing up. The scavenger had helped her through many trying and confusing times as she had changed and grown, answering her questions about sex and boys and her changing body without the hesitation her father usually showed. This transmission must have been important for Kaila to allow it to interrupt a training session.

Scavenger, trader, warrior, The Lone Wanderer, she had many names. Harkness called her friend. "She has to talk to you, Dad. She said she has good intelligence there's going to be an attack and she needs your help. Dad", Kaila leaned forward intently. "What are we going to do?" "Nothing until I've had a chance to talk to the scavenger."


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Looking for Dad

Kaila was worried about her father. He had been gone for over 2 weeks now. She hadn't been included in his conference with the scavenger, but she had gathered she was putting together a team to stop an invasion. Kaila was annoyed, aggravated and hurt that she hadn't been allowed to go. She was 17 after all, and the top of her class.

She talked Michael into going with her into DC while her Dad was gone. Of course, it wasn't as wild and wooly as it had been just a generation ago, but that didn't mean it was safe! They would have to walk since, like most people, they couldn't afford a horse or motor bike and they had never learned to ride a bicycle.

He came to her room early and knocked on the door. Kaila opened it without a word of greeting. She picked up the pack her Dad had given her for her 17th birthday just before he left. She shoved the shotgun into the scabbard on the back and checked that her .45 was in her belt and her combat knife secure. Michael nodded approval at her wasteland leather armor. Kaila didn't tell him she felt comfortable in her attire. Her IU was stirring with memories of similar attire, similar armament and a thought that she had once been designed to be a warrior and hunter. She smiled at Michael and they walked out of the room and out of Rivet City.

"Why do you want to go into the city?", Michael asked as they strode past the old super mutant camp. It had been deserted for years now, moldering into the ground. No one wanted to go up there where the giant bodies had been left to rot, now skeletons slowly scattering on the ground, picked clean by scavenger birds and rats long ago.

She glanced at the Memorial off to her left. It was heavily guarded as it housed the Waters of Life. Only those that worked there were allowed in, though her father had gotten permission to take her and show her the control area where the great scientist had died. The GECK activation had cleared the radiation from the chamber allowing the rescue of his daughter. Kaila knew the scavenger now avoided it as though it were the Pit of Hell. Maybe it was.

"I'd like to see some of the city, of course. Dad hasn't taken me in often. But I'm really just trying to get up North to see if I can pick up some information. I don't know what's happening, Michael. No one will tell me anything and I'm worried about Dad." She didn't tell him she was hoping to get within range of some transmissions. Her range was limited after all by distance and the number of satellites still functioning to bounce the signals from. He didn't know she had an IU, let alone it could pick up and transmit communications. He just thought she was weird sometimes. At least that's what he said. 'Prescient' or some such nonsense.

They strode along the trader's path, now fairly well travelled and safer than most roads. They passed a Brotherhood contingent patrolling the road, keeping the peace. Small shops had sprung up along the route catering to everything a traveler could need. It wasn't nearly so safe after dark though.

It was getting late. Traffic had thinned and then ceased as the sun went down. Kaila and Michael hadn't spotted another person for two blocks. "We need to find a place to spend the night.", Michael said. "That would be nice, but I don't have enough caps to pay for a room. Do you?" "You know I don't. We'll have to look for a deserted building and there aren't so many of those anymore. Wait a minute, hold it, did you hear that?", Michael asked, coming to full attention.

Kaila had an IU, but her senses were only as good as her host body. Michael had sharper hearing. She stood still and listened. "I think there's someone in that alley up ahead.", he whispered. "Come on." They moved up against the building and slipped forward quietly, shotguns at the ready.

As they approached the alley the whooping scream alerted Kaila. The raiders burst from the alley, howling and screaming. Kaila's vision centered on one raising an arm. Hand grenade! It burst into her brain and her body reacted. The shotgun came up and the raider went down. She whirled, blasting the one with the rifle. She barely registered the bark of a shotgun next to her as the next raider was already on her, too close to fire her weapon. She dropped it, grasping the arm with the huge knife, twisting around, gutting the man with the momentum. She dropped and rolled, coming up with her shotgun, swiftly taking in the scene.

Michael was crouching beside her, shotgun still raised, sweeping for any more movement. There wasn't any. He twitched, listening intently, then lowered the gun and came to his feet. He turned to Kaila. "Are you all right?", he asked. "Yeah, I don't think any of this blood is mine. What about you?" "I'm good." He was staring at the corpses. "I've never killed a man before.", he said shakily. Kaila looked around at the death. She felt afraid. Afraid of what she had done without even thinking, afraid of the memory floating at the edges of her IU. Memories of many battles, many killings. Is this what she was?

She knew Raiders were drug crazed and vicious with no morals at all. Their code was simple: live, kill, do whatever you wanted, die. This group had died. She had helped kill them. She started shaking.

"Hey", Michael said, taking her in his arms. "It's all right Kaila. They would have killed us. We had to do it. We're just lucky we were so well trained by your Dad. If we had hesitated even a bit we'd be dead." "I know", she sobbed. "I can't help it. I just…. I know." "It's all right, baby. You'll be all right.", he said soothingly, holding her until the tears stopped and she quit shaking. She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm all right, really. Here, let's see if we can get anything."

Not looking at him she bent down, swiping at her face, unaware she smeared the blood there with her tears into a macabre war paint. She gingerly searched the filthy, foul smelling man, picked up the knife, wiped it on the strange attire the corpse wore, and moved on. Michael stared at her for a moment before joining her. They moved down the alley with their scavenge and found the door leading into a solid building. It was obviously the raiders hide away.

The room was small and foul with the smell of death lingering over everything. Bodies and parts of bodies in various stages of decomposition littered the room. Kaila gagged as they surveyed the carnage, the odor of rot and filth almost palpable in the airless room. Still, there was a lot of stuff here. They filled their packs with weapons, ammo and food items as much as they could. They got a good haul in meds. Raiders lived on meds but they didn't plan on using them. They would bring in some good caps. "I can't stay here.", Kaila said, nearly vomiting when she opened her mouth to speak. "Me either.", Michael agreed. They took what they could and left.

Not a block up the road was a bar with rooms to let. It was still open. They had salvaged enough caps from the raiders and the foul room to bring their funds to a sufficient amount to rent a safe room for the night. The proprietor wasn't especially comforted by their bloody appearance and the stench of death on them, but he had seen worse. They seemed like nice polite kids.

"There's a bathroom down the hall," Kaila said. "Let's take turns standing guard so we can get a bath. Me first!", she grinned. Michael looked at her blood streaked hair and smeared face and agreed. He stood guard until she came out wrapped only in an old tattered towel, tugging at her wet tangled hair with an old comb. She took the .45 from him and leaned against the wall. "Your turn." He pulled his gaze away from her mostly exposed form and went into the bathroom.

The bedroom was small with only one bed but a good solid door and strong lock. At least the bed was clean and had real pillows and a warm blanket. The nights were getting cool. Kaila dropped her towel and climbed under the blanket. Michael stood uncertainly by the bed. Kaila looked up at him. "Well, come on, get in. There isn't any other place to sleep, is there?" "But you don't have anything on.", he said nervously. Kaila grinned. "No, I don't. You've been trying to see me naked for the last two years. Now's your chance. Come on." She patted the bed.

Michael dropped his towel and quickly climbed in beside her. She pulled the blanket up over them. She moved against him. "Kaila", he said, taking her uncertainly in his arms. "Make love to me, Michael.", she said softly. He studied her upturned face. "You haven't done this before, have you?", he asked. "No. We could have died today. We could die tomorrow. I want to live. I want to have sex with you. You do want to don't you? I could always ask Bobby Wilson.", she teased.

He growled, his arms tightening around her. "You wouldn't", he said. She laughed. "No, I wouldn't", she agreed and pulled his head down to hers. He was slow and careful. Her human body flooded with emotions, responded to his caresses, to the feel of his body beneath her fingers, along her length. Her IU absorbed this information, these new sensations, but no memory came to the surface. She had been built for war, not love. She was learning a new way.

Michael held her gently afterword. "Are you all right?", he asked concernedly. She laughed softly. "More than all right. The girls were right about you." "The girls?", he queried, chagrined. This time she really laughed. "Sure, girls talk too, you know. They said you were good. I figured you've been my best friend all my life, I should find out for myself."

"Not all your life. I've only known you since you were eight when your Dad brought you back from the wasteland. You don't remember much from before then, do you? You were such a quiet little thing, you hardly talked. You just seemed to watch everyone, like you were afraid you were going to do the wrong thing. I wanted to protect you." "And you only 10 years old! I was so lucky to have you for my friend. Dad said he didn't want me to remember, that I was traumatized and might go crazy if I tried to remember. I don't know. Sometimes I try, but they're just like ghosts in my mind. Sometimes one comes and goes away, sometimes it's just a feeling. Like when we killed the raiders. I felt like I KNEW something, and it scared me. I'm glad you were there, Michael." "I'll always be there, honey. I love you.", he said. She smiled at him. "I love you too."

Kaila stretched, yawned and opened her eyes. The morning light was bright, coming in the window at a slant that told her the morning was well advanced. She turned to take in Michael, just coming awake beside her. She leaned over him, grinning. "I like having sex with you.", she declared. "Want to do it again?" He blinked, grinned, and pulled her down to him.

They left the bar before noon. Since they were out of caps they ate some of the food they had scavenged from the raiders. They had cleaned their armor in the bathroom to remove most of the blood and stench but the stains remained, marking them as wasteland wanderers. Kaila's beautiful blonde hair gleamed like a golden target in the bright sunshine. Michael felt they should try to get a helmet for her or at least a hat to hide her hair.

They weren't far from the Citadel. They would trade off their scavenge there for caps and supplies. Kaila had been picking up transmissions but nothing she found informative. It was like being in a room full of people at a party and trying to find the one conversation that was relevant. There wasn't anything being said on the radios concerning the mission her Dad was on with the Scavenger.

After stopping to trade they went on North. They had a few caps now and more ammo and food. They were striking out into the wasteland toward the Northwest. It might not be as wild as in their fathers' day, but it still had many dangerous elements.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kaila! What are you doing here? And you too, Michael?" Harkness eyed the young man suspiciously. "Kaila asked me to come with her so she wouldn't be out here alone.", Michael replied, looking at Harkness directly, if a little guiltily. Harkness didn't miss the faint guilt. He frowned at the boy.

"Dad!" Kaila exclaimed. "Kaila and I want to get married.", Michael said nervously. "Michael!" Kaila stared at him. "Shouldn't you ask me first?" He looked at her confusedly. "Well, uh, I just assumed, I mean, after all, well, um, you do want to marry me don't you?", he asked. Kaila looked from him to her Dad. "We have to talk first, Michael.", she said. Harkness raised an eyebrow at her. _You haven't told him, have you?_ his expression asked.

Kaila looked down at the ground. "Well, as long as you're here, you can help me with these androids. We have to get them back to Rivet City, reactivate them, and figure out what to do with them." Kaila looked around at the human looking figures being loaded onto Brotherhood trucks for transport. "What did you do to them?", she asked. She had known for several years her father was an android, in fact the very android she had been sent to recover. Only one human knew this though, and the Scavenger wasn't going to tell anyone.

"We just shut them down. It was a good plan. We stopped the invasion and no one was killed. We owe her for that. She's taking part of the robots but we get the androids to take care of. The Brotherhood will take the human prisoners and return them to the Commonwealth, and they get the remaining robots and weapons as payment for their part." Kaila nodded. "Come on, Michael. Let's see what we can do.", she said, heading off, not looking at him. "Go on, son.", Harkness said quietly. "And welcome to the family."

The trip back to Rivet City was much quicker and easier aboard the transport. Kaila got to ride with the Scavenger. She had been something of a substitute mother to the young girl, at least as much as the warrior could be, and Kaila needed someone to talk to about Michael. "Mother", Kaila said, swaying with the transport. It didn't have shocks so the ride was quite rough, even if it wasn't all that fast. "I don't know how to tell him. What if he can't accept what I am? I don't know what I'd do if he rejects me."

The small warrior considered her. "When I mutated, changed into something less than human, I was afraid my lover wouldn't accept me. I would probably have run away if it wasn't for my partner. He might be a super mutant, but he has a good deal more common sense than I do sometimes. He told me to give him a chance. Maybe it could have turned out bad, maybe he wouldn't have still loved me, but he did and we had a lot of good years together. In any case I think I would have always wondered what could have been if I had run away. Maybe you should take my partner's advice. Give him a chance. If he's the man I think he is, it won't make any difference."

Michael had accepted their secrets much better than Kaila had feared. She was more human than android and he had always felt there was something different about her father. He did agree it was better no one else know. The Scavenger made a point of attending the wedding. It took place just a week after their return. _Mr. and Mrs. Farnsworth_, Kaila thought, smiling at herself in the mirror. It did have a nice ring to it. The Scavenger had made sure she had enough of the salve she had been supplying her with all her life. It made wounds heal without scarring. She insisted Kaila be perfect for her wedding.

For the next two years they worked as caravan guards, learning firsthand the dangers of the wasteland, while saving enough caps to follow their dream of going west. The fighting skills they had learned were honed, their instincts tested. They endured the vagaries of weather and the iniquities of fellow men. They were preparing for their journey.

When they were ready Harkness got them passage on a vessel to the California territory. He made sure they were well armed, had good strong armor, and had all the supplies and caps they would need to begin a new life together. The Scavenger gifted them with a pack of medicines and salves to keep them healthy and help them heal. She warned Kaila that it was the last of the pre-war healing salve she had found. The Scavenger herself didn't need it as her mutations allowed her to heal completely and she never scarred.

On a fine spring morning when Kaila was just 19 they said goodbye to their families, left the wasteland behind, and headed west.


	6. Chapter 6

They found California wasn't much to their liking. They were careful to stay friendly with the NCR but didn't buy into the philosophy. They headed east toward Nevada. For the next three years they moved on, sometimes following the trader routes, sometimes striking out on their own. They learned to fight, scavenge, trade. They made friends and some enemies. The way was long, dusty, hot and cold, sometimes pleasant, sometimes brutal. They occasionally thought of settling down, but there was so much to see, so much to learn.

They had heard of a fascinating place called New Vegas. That's where they were headed when they came across Goodsprings. They had been travelling hard and decided to stay in the quiet little town for a while at least. One of the houses was empty so they took up residence. Michael had become quite good at weapons and electronics repair and Kaila had picked up a lot of knowledge about robots as well as a good deal of herbal lore and medicine. They could trade their skills for the supplies they needed. The next month passed pleasantly and quietly. It was the gunshot up on the hill and the rumbling of the old robot that caused the furor.

"Hey, doc." The old man looked up at the familiar voice. "Hey, Mrs. Farnsworth, you're looking good, just visiting an old man?" The blonde laughed, her hazel eyes dancing. "I heard that crazy robot brought you in a patient. Head shot, buried and dug up. I've never heard of anyone surviving a shot at close range, let alone getting buried. I just wanted to see if I could help." He shook his head. "Curiosity is going to get you killed someday, girl. Where's that man of yours?" "Oh, he'll be along shortly.", she replied, approaching the bed where the patient lay.

He wasn't much to look at. An average looking man, with mousy brown hair, at least what she could see of it poking out around the large white bandage. He had the deep tan of a wasteland wanderer. His average features weren't much improved by the bushy mustache that really didn't make him look any older. She judged him to be in his early twenties, about her own age. His average build wasn't impressive though he seemed fit and wiry. Then he opened his eyes.

Kaila was riveted by the intense, light blue gaze. The face became animated and there was a power, a charisma that drew her to him. He turned his gaze on the doc. "Well,", he said in an unexpectedly deep, attractive voice. "Can you tell me where I am? And who's the pretty girl?" "The pretty girl is a nosy neighbor and she can just go on her way now. Go on, Mrs. Farnsworth , I have a patient to attend to."

The light blue gaze swung back her way and the strange man smiled briefly. "Maybe I'll see you later, Mrs. Farnsworth.", he said. "What's your name?", she asked, reluctant to leave. He hesitated. "I can't seem to remember.", he frowned. "Milo.", Kaila said. He looked at her. "You know me?", he asked. "No.", she blushed. "I don't know why I said that. It just seems to fit." He grinned briefly. "Since I don't seem to know who I am Milo will do just fine." Kaila smiled briefly. "Call me Kaila. I can't seem to get Doc to do that.", she said and hurried from the room.

Milo was enjoying a glass of wine in their living room. Kaila had fixed a good meal and they were all relaxing contentedly. "What are you planning on doing now?" Michael asked Milo. Milo had been recovering over the last week but he wasn't doing it quietly. He had been busy asking questions, searching his burial site, looking for clues.

"Well some of my memory has been coming back and I've picked up some information. It seems the man that shot me was after what I was carrying. I remember him showing it to me. It was just a large, platinum poker chip. I don't know why anyone would want it, but it must be pretty important for that kind of man to go to that much trouble and expense to get it. I'm going to find him and get some answers." "You're memory's coming back? Then do you remember your name and why you were carrying that thing?", Kaila asked.

Milo smiled. "Not yet but it doesn't matter. That man died up there on that hill. But I have found out that I am a courier for the Mojave Express and I was doing a job. So that's who I am now: Milo the Courier. And I'm going to find out who robbed and killed me."

Kaila and Michael looked at each other then back at Milo. They had been getting ready to move on anyway. They had discussed Milo and decided they didn't want him out of their sight until they knew more about him. "Why don't we go together?", Michael asked. "It will be safer if there're more of us travelling together. Besides, this sounds interesting. We'd like to help you." Milo smiled his attractive, charming smile. "Sounds good to me. I could use the company. What do you think of that robot that dug me up? I've been sharing his shack but he sure doesn't share much information."

"No one seems to know much about it. It just showed up here. I think it's dangerous.", Kaila said. She didn't share with the courier that she had tried communicating with the thing. Its programming was both simple and complex, with layers she couldn't hack. It made her nervous. She was sure it had a purpose but she couldn't divine it.

The next day the young couple got their first inkling of what the Courier was capable of accomplishing. The town was being threatened by a group of escaped convicts who had ganged together to wreak havoc. It took Milo, with his wit and charm, only a few hours to talk the residents into giving up valuable resources and taking up arms against the threat. He keenly assessed the skills and strengths of each person and created strategies. Under his leadership they organized and prepared to do battle for their town. Kaila watched him work, his body vibrating with his intensity, his eyes sparking with excitement and determination. She could feel the power in him.

Kaila knelt on the top of the General Store, her sniper rifle pointed down the road into town as she sighted along it, taking stock of the terrain. Michael grumbled beside her. He had been assigned to be her spotter. "But you're so good at it. You know you are.", Kaila said placatingly. "I can hit a target but you're so much better at _finding_ them. You just seem to _know_ where the enemy is. I don't know how you do it!" Michael snorted. "I still think I should be down there with Sunny. I'm a pretty good shot too!" "Well, yeah, that's why you have a rifle. But Milo seems to know what he's doing."

"He does, doesn't he?", Michael said thoughtfully. "I wonder who he is really." Kaila didn't answer since Michael jerked to attention and found the first enemy. The battle was on. As a team they were able to take out several of the convicts before they even got close enough to the town to engage any of the townspeople. The others were dead before making it to the store. The convicts obviously had not expected such a concentrated defense and had not prepared well.

The townspeople were celebrating the victory. Milo had resumed his unassuming manner, but no one was fooled. They considered him a hero. "So, the town's as safe as it's going to get. When did you want to head out?", Michael asked as he observed the party. "I think we should get going tomorrow. The trail isn't going to get any warmer while I loll around here and Doc said I should be all right to travel now." Michael nodded. He considered this lolling?, he thought. "Do you know where we're going?"

"The Mojave Express is in Primm. That's where I got the assignment. It seems the best place to start looking." "I'll let Kaila know we'll be leaving in the morning.", Michael said and went to join his wife, who was dancing with a storekeeper, laughing with the abandon of the slightly inebriated. Michael grinned as he swung her away from the shopkeeper into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked along the road in silence for most of an hour. Kaila admired the freshening morning, the oranges and yellows of the sun rising over the mountains turning into the brilliant white light of the desert in the deep blue sky. Scattered fluffy clouds promised a hot day with no relief but the morning was cool and fine.

She turned her attention to the men strolling ahead of her. Michael, big and strong, his light blonde hair glistening like silver in the morning light, his brilliantly blue eyes suggesting his quick wit, his quiet manner hiding a will of steel. His ruggedly handsome features and quiet strength drew admiring glances from women all over. How different he was from Milo, who seemed almost small beside his large frame, but who had an intensity that instantly drew attention to him. The pair somehow didn't seem odd together.

"You came from Primm, right?", Michael asked Milo, breaking into her reverie. "That's where I got my assignment." "Is this the way you came?", Kaila asked. Milo considered. "There are still a lot of things that are hazy or I can't remember. I really don't know. I don't even know what I was doing near Goodsprings in the first place, but I was coming from Primm so maybe I was headed north to make the delivery, maybe to New Vegas."

"Oh. Do you know the Mojave pretty well?", Kaila asked. "Not really. When I learn a location, I can mark it here on the map on my Pip-boy.", he said, holding out the instrument for her inspection."I didn't have any locations marked except Primm and New Vegas. That's what's so odd." "About your Pip-boy, it's a wrist computer right? Can you pick up and transmit radio signals too?" , she asked, studying it but not touching it. Milo seemed amused by her interest. As though humoring her he answered, but his eyes were sharp. "I can pick up radio signals and distress calls. I can play holo-tapes and voice tapes too. I can even record them. I haven't been too successful at sending messages, but then I haven't had much reason to try that I can recall."

Kaila smiled winsomely. "It sounds fascinating. Maybe you can show me some of its features sometime." People did find the wrist computer interesting but something about Kaila made him feel it was more than just curiosity. He smiled back at her. "Perhaps."

Milo was glad to have such seasoned companions. In spite of his talents, he hadn't been long in the Mojave and was uneducated about its many dangers. Michael and Kaila were both adept at spotting trouble and experienced in handling it. The geckos and scorpions seemed to pose little problem to them.

Michael came to a halt and signaled to Kaila. They slid quickly and quietly behind a rusted out vehicle at the side of the road. Milo didn't need any urging to join them. "Movement up ahead near those buildings.", Michael explained as he pulled out his field glasses. Milo retrieved his own glasses and surveyed the area. "Vipers.", Kaila said. "Not many. I count four." "One just came from behind that building over there.", Michael indicated a smaller outbuilding. "Shall we go around?", Kaila asked Milo. The question was mild but he felt a lot depended on his answer.

"The Vipers are viscous killers and rapists, aren't they? This road isn't safe for travelers with them there." Kaila lowered her glasses and studied him, as though she were absorbing his reply. "Yes, they'll kill anyone who comes near. Makes me wonder how they get new recruits. But you're right, we shouldn't leave them to kill the next ones to come down this road. You're the strategist, what do you think is the best way to take them out?"

It turned out there were only five Vipers, and they were pretty hopped up on whatever drug they had been taking. It wasn't that hard to take them out. They probably didn't even realize they were dying. The trio searched among the bodies and buildings for any items they could carry that would be worth taking. "Hey, Kaila, over here.", Milo called, standing over the body of a heavily armored man. It hadn't saved him from a head shot when he had charged berserker toward them brandishing a large combat knife.

Kaila strolled over and looked questioningly at him. "This is pretty heavy duty stuff and it looks like it might fit you." Kaila was indeed a statuesque woman, a regular Valkyrie. As tall as Milo and very strong, she was a fitting mate for her giant of a husband. "Naw, that's too heavy. I prefer this lighter armor so I can move faster. Better protection isn't helpful if it hinders your agility." Milo thought about this as Kaila walked off to inspect a likely looking container. "Hey!", she exclaimed excitedly. "Grenades! Six of 'em!"

The sun wasn't far from setting so they decided to stay in the building for the night. At least there were a couple of mattresses and some dirty bedding to sleep on. It would be tolerable with their own clean, lightweight thermal blankets between them and the filth. After a meal over a campfire they settled down, spread out their weapons, and proceeded to take apart, clean and reload the ones they had used. Even as they slept a well cared for functional weapon would be at hand.

By early afternoon the next day they were approaching Primm. A flag displaying a two-headed bear indicated the road ahead was guarded by the NCR. They approached the camp openly but cautiously, weapons holstered. The guards wouldn't take kindly to any sign of threat.

The camp was really just a couple of tents housing a few soldiers. The Courier, always curious, talked to anyone who would respond to him. He quickly found out that convicts had been conscripted to work the roads. To remove large boulders they had been given access to dynamite. Why someone thought this would be a good idea, the Courier had no idea, but the inevitable had occurred. The convicts had used the dynamite to take over the prison. Groups had broken off and scattered throughout the territory. One of those groups had taken over Primm, so these soldiers had been sent to contain them. They were too few to take the convicts so they were just sitting tight until reinforcement arrived. They strongly advised the travelers to stay out of Primm.

"Well, that's how it stands.", the Courier said to his companions. " That's where that group came from that threatened Goodsprings. They call themselves Powder Gangers because they use dynamite." Kaila giggled. "I did wonder why they called themselves that. It did seem like a particularly effeminate name for a bunch of tough killers." Milo glanced at her with amusement then turned serious. "I understand if you don't want to go in with me." "So you still intend to go in there? How do you know if the man you want to talk to is even still alive?", Kaila asked. "I don't. But this is all I have. If he's dead maybe I can find something in the office. I have to try."

"We're sure not going to let you go in there alone.", Michael stated. "What's your plan?" "The guards said the road in is mined." , Milo said. "I can disarm those.", Kaila pointed out. He nodded. "I don't doubt you could but you'd be a sitting duck for anyone with a sniper rifle. I think we'll go up on that parapet and scout it out. Then we'll decide what to do." The couple agreed.

Milo was studying the town but his mind wasn't entirely on his task. He knew the couple he travelled with were tough, smart and experienced. They didn't need him to tell them what to do, so that begged the question. Why did they always look to him to lead them and give them direction? It was almost like they were testing him, grooming him for some task. He had the distinct and uneasy feeling that he didn't want to disappoint them.

The way in wasn't difficult at all. Only a couple of convicts patrolled the streets. After doing a quick but thorough search of the streets they went to the Mojave Express office. Outside the door was a dead man with a delivery pouch on the sidewalk beside him. The Courier took the delivery pouch while Kaila searched the body. "Look at this.", he said, holding out a piece of paper. It was a delivery order for an oversized pair of dice to be delivered to a specific location in New Vegas. The man had been Courier number 4. There was no sign of the dice. He folded the order and put it in his pocket.

They entered the building cautiously but it proved to be deserted. It wasn't a large building, though it contained living quarters in the back as well as the office in the front. Milo searched the office looking for clues to his assignment, but wasn't able to get into the drawers and computer that may have held the information he needed. Kaila was busy examining a defunct robot collapsed on the counter. She seemed quite interested in it. Michael wasn't paying any attention to either of them while he guarded the door against intrusion.

Milo gave up his search and came over to where Kaila had taken apart some of the robot and was examining the circuitry. "What's so fascinating about that hunk of junk?", he asked her. She glanced up. "This is an eyebot. It's not like one I've seen before but the design is pretty close. It seems to be a much more advanced model. You know, I don't think there's much wrong with it. I bet it could be fixed with just a few basic parts." "Why would you want to fix it? I guess you must've seen these before, so what do they do?" "They have varied military uses but the main thing is they can be programmed to be pretty effective weapons. It would be a pretty good advantage to have one of these."

"Well, we can't just take it until we find out if the owner is still alive. We won't touch anything in here just yet. We need to search the town and see if we can't find some survivors." Kaila nodded, replacing the panel on the robot. They joined Michael at the door. After surveying the street they slipped outside.

"That building seems to be intact.", Milo said, pointing at what had once been a gambling joint. "I bet that hotel is still liveable too.", Michael opined, surveying the big building across the street. "Now, which one do you think the convicts would have taken over? It seems to me the populace would have holed up in the building that's the easier to defend, so it's most likely the convicts are in the hotel. I think we should check out the Vinney & Vance first.", Milo explained.

Kaila was standing quietly, turning her head from side to side as though listening, though Milo couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Michael too appeared to be listening intently. He glanced at his wife who gave a brief shake of her head. Michael looked back to Milo. He nodded. "I expect you're right. Let's check it out.", he said. Milo wondered what silent communication had passed between husband and wife.

They entered the building cautiously, ready to defend themselves if necessary. It wasn't. The few people inside seemed relieved and grateful to see them. They discovered the manager of the Mojave Express was there, still alive, and with information the courier needed. "You were the sixth of six couriers contracted to carry certain items to an address in New Vegas. The other five couriers made their deliveries and got paid, but you never made the delivery. In fact, there was another person on the roster who was supposed to be the sixth courier, but when he saw your name he declined and said 'let him be the sixth courier' like he knew who you were or something. We heard you were dead. A man in a checked suit was overheard saying something about robbing you of a chip."

"So all the deliveries were to be made to the same address?", Milo asked. "That's right." "Who contracted for the deliveries?" "That's the odd thing.", the manager said. "The negotiations were handled by a robot. A funny one, he had a screen with a cowboy face on it and talked like one. He was authorized to pay well though so I didn't ask too many questions."

Milo glanced over at Kaila. "Speaking of robots there's an old one in the office over there. How did you get it?" "Oh, that piece of junk? Some trader left it, I think. You can have it if you want it. If you can get it out of here you might even be able to get a few caps for it at a junkyard." "You've been a big help. I think I will take the robot. You know I was robbed. I'm trying to find the man that did it. Do you know where the man in the checked suit was headed?"

"No, I don't but Deputy Beal might. He talked to them some. Trouble is the deputy's been kidnapped by the convicts and they're holding him over there in the hotel somewhere. With the sheriff dead he's the only law left, if you can call him that. He ain't worth much. Still he might know something if you can get to him."

Kaila scouted ahead as they left the town by the main road. She spotted and disarmed mines as she went, adding them to her collection. Milo didn't see any reason to try to take the hotel by themselves if the NCR could help.

The conference took time as the soldiers conferred with their superiors by radio. Finally an agreement was reached and plans finalized. The trio would spend the night with the NCR getting well rested for the assault the following day. The trio would take the lead, reducing the risk to the soldiers. This didn't sit so well with the seasoned fighters but they were bound to obey their superior's instructions.

The plan worked well. Kaila and Michael went in the top floor by way of the decrepit roller coaster, careful to watch their step on the rotting framework. A fall from that height would be fatal. Milo and the NCR went in the front. The fact that the convicts had spread out in the hotel made it easier to ambush them. A number of them were quietly killed before they figured out they were under attack.

Milo was most concerned the prisoner would be killed before he could reach him, but they found him intact, if in a poor frame of mind. The prisoner was terrified and almost incoherent, begging to be released. Milo didn't bother trying to question him. With the convicts all dead or prisoners the man was in no danger. Milo cut his bonds and watched as he fled from the room. Kaila looked a question at him. He just shrugged. He'd catch up with him later.

The NCR took those convicts prisoner that were still alive. They removed the prisoners and wounded to their camp to report to their superiors and get further orders. The trio, now covered with the accouterments of battle, decided to stay the night in the hotel where there was still running water to clean up and solid rooms to sleep in. Since it was now very late and none of them had an appetite after the bloody siege they decided to choose some rooms on the upper floor and get some sleep. The Farnsworth's hadn't been alone at night for several days now and Milo was sure they would like some privacy.

The door closed behind the couple. Kaila pulled off her pack and lowered it to a rickety old couch. "What's the bed like?", she asked, digging in her pack. Michael inspected it, pulling off the top cover. "The cover protected it. The mattress and pillows are kinda musty but they're clean enough. They'll do." Michael tossed her the blanket from his pack and she spread it on the bed while he went into the adjoining bathroom. "Water's on. It's not hot but it seems clean. Wanna get a shower together?", he asked, peeking around the door to grin at her.

"Sure", she grinned back, shedding her bloodied armor. The water was cold. Squealing and laughing the couple quickly lathered and rinsed, helping each other get clean. Kaila hurried from the shower, wrapping her towel around her more for warmth rather than modesty. Michael turned off the water, dried off and came out to find her sitting on the bed

He sat down beside her, not saying anything, just watching her seeming to study her hands. After a few minutes she looked at him and shook her head. "I can't reach her.", she said. "The satellite isn't in the right position." "Didn't you talk to her about four days ago?", Michael asked. "Yeah, she's checking her contacts but so far no one knows anything about the Courier. Michael, you've seen him in action. Who does he remind you of?"

"I know. He's a lot like her, isn't he? He even has that Pip-boy. That's why we've got to be sure, honey." " I know you like him. I like him too. But what will we do if he chooses the wrong way?" "Don't get ahead of yourself, Kaila. He hasn't been tested yet."

The Courier frowned, searching the bottom of his pack. He must have lost his last little sliver of soap, or maybe he'd used it. There was clean water here and he really wanted a shower. Maybe the Farnsworth's would have a piece he could borrow.

He walked across the hallway, the old moldy carpet deadening his footsteps, moving silently from habit. He raised a fist to knock at the door when Michael's voice came faintly to him. "..that Pip-boy." He hesitated listening intently. They knew about Pip-boys, and what was the test they were talking about? Who were these people?

Kaila's voice was so faint he had to strain to hear her but he could hear the tension in her. "And if he chooses wrong?", she asked quietly. "You know how dangerous that would be. We just couldn't allow it, hon. We'll have to kill him. While we still can." Michael spoke softly but with a firmness that sent a shiver down his spine. There was silence for a moment then Michael spoke again. "Darling, listen, we can just leave tomorrow. You don't have to do this." "Maybe I do. Maybe this is why I was created."

Milo heard the rustle of the bedding as Michael drew her to him. "I think you were created because a lonely old scientist wanted the perfect woman. It sure looks to me like he succeeded too. Have I told you I love you?" Kaila's voice was husky as she replied, "Why don't you just show me, big guy?"

Milo slipped away to his own room. He didn't want to eavesdrop on their intimate moments and he had a lot to think about. What did they know about him? He didn't even know who he was. Why was he being tested, and even more importantly, how? How would he know if he failed? And what was that about Kaila being 'created'? He continued to brood through a quick, cold, soapless shower. Lying on the bed, listening through the open window to the sounds of the night life on the mountains behind the motel, he went over and over in his mind all he knew about the Farnsworth's. He still hadn't reached any conclusions by the time he finally fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. After a hot breakfast in the hotel's kitchen, enjoying the food the convicts had amassed, they set about clearing out any salvage left behind. There were a number of weapons and items on the bodies that could be used or traded for items they could use. By carefully selecting items on a weight to value basis they were slowly amassing a stash of caps as well as acquiring high powered weapons and meds.

After breakfast Milo went in search of Deputy Beal. The deputy had recovered from his ordeal and told Milo all he knew about the man in the checkered suit. He was headed north with a band of Great Khans to a town called Novac. No, he didn't know why they were going there, and it wasn't really his concern. He was worried about the town. Now that the sheriff was dead there wasn't anyone to protect the town. Could they help him find another sheriff?

Milo considered the deputy. He really wasn't up to the job. "I'll do what I can. If I come across someone suitable I'll let them know they're needed here.", he told the man. "In the meantime you're just going to have to do the best you can. The NCR are guarding the road so you should be all right for now."

"Kaila", Milo was in the Mojave Express office, looking over the old robot. "Do you really think you can repair it?" She nodded. "The question is, should I? It's a weapon, Milo. We can't be sure what its programming is." "I know something of programming. If you can get it running I can probably reprogram it." Kaila raised a brow but didn't ask him. She picked up her tools and opened up the eyebot.

Kaila stepped back. "It should work now. Switch it on." Milo used his Pip-boy to activate the device. It sprang into the air, making bleeping sounds. Scrolling through his Pip-boy Milo ran the eyebot's files and programmed it to his commands. He frowned. "There's programming in here I can't override. I've set it to respond to my bio-signs though so I don't think there's going to be any problem with it."

He glanced up at Kaila. She was standing, eyes closed, leaning back against her husband. Michael's arm was around her waist as he held her against him, but he was watching the eyebot. She opened her eyes and nodded vaguely. "I think it will be quite loyal to you.", she said, and her voice held a hint of fear. She was watching the robot as though it were a snake about to strike. Suddenly she straightened and smiled at him. "It'll make you a nice pet.", she said lightly and began gathering her tools.

They had been advised to stay on the road and go through Nipton to Novac but the Courier had other ideas. If they stayed close to the mountains maybe they could find a way around, a shortcut over the mountains. Kaila and Michael held back while Milo scouted ahead, accompanied by his new companion flying closely by his side.

Kaila's voice was soft so Milo couldn't hear. "That thing is programmed to him, Michael. It's got layers of programming I can't get through. Listen, if we have to kill him we're going to have to take it on too. I'm not sure I'll be able to control it. I did access some of the command systems but if he knows what to do he can override me." "We'll worry about that when we have to. He's showing himself to be just what the Mojave needs so far." "So far. But with every town we visit, every friend he makes, he's becoming more powerful. It won't be long before we have to make a choice." Michael sighed. "I know.", he said heavily.

They caught up with Milo pondering the cut through the mountains. "This looks like a pass.", he said. "I think you guys should wait here while I take a look up there on that ridge." Passes could be very dangerous places. Once in one there was nowhere to run but back. Kaila hiked a hip against a boulder and Michael settled beside her. Until they made up their minds about him Milo was in charge.


	8. Chapter 8

Milo headed up the mountain, skirting along the edge of the pass. Soon he returned. "There's a deathclaw guarding the end of the pass.", he said. "It didn't seem to notice me, like it didn't see me. I think we can get around it. Here's the plan."

Once past the deathclaw they didn't have that much trouble reaching Novac. It was easy to find with the huge dinosaur building standing guard. Kaila was delighted with the t-Rex shaped building and wanted to examine it, but of course the Courier had stopped at the NCR post to gossip before they got there, making it after dark before they came in, and the gift shop in the building was closed. She was disappointed but maybe she could look it over the next day.

The woman in the office directed them to Manny Vargas for information on the man in the checked suit that had come through a few weeks previously. He was in his room and was happy to have some company. "Listen,", he said. "I'd really like to help you, but we're in big trouble here. So I tell you what, you help us and I'll help you. What do you say?"

Kaila and Michael waited, watching Milo. "What kind of help?", he asked, keenly aware of their silent regard. "Some ghouls have taken over Repcon just up the road from here. That place is our livelihood. You get rid of the ghouls and I'll tell you where they went." Milo considered. "That sounds like it might take some time. Let me think about it. I'll discuss it with my partners here and let you know in the morning. Is that all right?" "Yeah, sure, I didn't expect you to just jump right in. Why don't you stay here tonight? I have plenty of room."

They were happy to save their caps and take advantage of his hospitality. Kaila and Michael offered to cook dinner for them and Manny was glad he didn't have to do that chore for once. They enjoyed a quiet evening of pleasant conversation and good wine. Manny left early the next morning to take his turn in the dinosaur's mouth as the town's guardian sniper.

Kaila was sitting at Manny's computer, scrolling through his files. "What are you doing?", Milo asked, coming up behind her. "Should we be getting into his private computer? He did offer us his hospitality." "If he didn't want us snooping he would have password protected the thing. He didn't. He probably expects us to snoop. Hey, look at this." She pulled up a file on the Great Kahns. There was an entry about a visit they had paid to Manny with a man in a checked suit. After spending the night they had headed out to Boulder City.

"There you go.", Kaila said smugly. "Now you don't have to deal with Manny. We know where they went." Milo frowned at the entry. "It doesn't feel right, Kaila. This town needs our help. I think we should see what we can do before we go on. It's not like we're hot on his trail. He's had weeks already to do whatever it was he's planning on doing so I don't think a few more days will make a difference." Kaila put her head on one side and studied his expression. Milo didn't flinch. "Hey, guys, breakfast's ready.", Michael called. Kaila grinned and turned away. Milo wondered what she was thinking.

It took the better part of a week to finish up at Repco. It had turned out to be more of a rescue mission than a killing spree. They had helped the intelligent, non-feral ghouls complete their space ships so they could flee to a promised land. Whether it actually existed Milo didn't know but the ghouls believed, so he helped them find the items they needed even though it meant trips to other places. The nightkins keeping the ghouls confined was another matter. They had to be eliminated, and it wasn't easy, but the team managed. The couple stood in the control room and watched as Milo activated the rockets and the ghouls flew to their fate.

The lone human who had been with the ghouls was unable to go with them as the radiation would kill him. He was slightly neurotic and believed himself a ghoul, so the desertion had been pretty traumatic for him. Kaila said nothing, observing as Milo spoke quietly and softly to him, convincing him of his humanity, of his worth. In the end, convincing him to accompany them back to Novac, to make a home there. She filed this away with all other observations of Milo.

"Maybe we should ask Milo to stay here a few days.", Michael said worriedly. They were outside of Manny's apartment while Milo and Manny talked to the human/ghoul they had brought back from Repco. Kaila had taken a bad wound in her left shoulder and was in some pain, in spite of the stimpak she had taken earlier. She shook her head. "No, he has to do what he needs to, honey. I don't want to slow him down. I've used the Scavenger's salve and it seems to have started healing. Anyway it's not bleeding now. And don't you tell him!", she admonished fiercely, correctly reading his expression. Michael sighed. "All right, sweetheart, but if it gets worse we're stopping. No arguments!" She grinned at him. "Sure.", she agreed lightly.

She had a restless night trying not to bump the shoulder. They were up early to head to Boulder City. They hadn't gone far before Milo, not looking directly at her, said gently, "Are you sure you feel up to this, Kaila? Maybe we should find a doctor to look at that shoulder." She glanced at him. "I'm fine.", she said abruptly in a tone that didn't invite further commiseration. Milo didn't push it.

Milo was true to form in Boulder City, using his powers of persuasion to broker a deal between the NCR and a group of Great Kahns that were holed up in the demolished city. It allowed the Kahns to leave without bloodshed on either side. In return the leader of the Kahns gave Milo information he needed about the man in the checkered suit, including his name and the fact he had gone to New Vegas with the platinum chip. Benny had cheated him out of his pay for helping retrieve the chip.

Milo assured him he held no grudge against them. It was Benny that had pulled the trigger. The Kahn shoved a silver lighter at him. "Here.", he said. "This belongs to Benny. If you're going after him you can return it to him. Tell him he can shove it where the sun don't shine. Oh, yeah, and if he ever comes across one of the Great Kahns he might want to stay out of sight. We'd just love to see him again." The man's tone didn't leave much doubt why that was.

They hit the local bar for dinner and drinks before holing up on the upper level of a destroyed building to get a night's sleep. They didn't feel it necessary to post a guard with the NCR still watching the town, so they all slept all night. Milo roused to the sound of Kaila gagging. The sun was barely lighting the wall she was leaning over. Michael was standing beside her, holding her hair back. He said something Milo couldn't hear, but Kaila's snarl was clear enough.

Kaila wanted to peruse the monument to fallen NCR soldiers that stood in what had once been the town square. Milo went with her and they read some of the names. "So many have fallen.", Kaila said wonderingly. "What did they die for, Milo? What use is war?" She seemed genuinely puzzled. "They died for what they believed in. They died to make the world a better place for those they loved. Some died for the land because that's what mattered to them. I guess that's what defines who we are, don't you think? What we are willing to die for.", he responded. Kaila considered the names. "Maybe it's what we're willing to live for.", she replied and turned away to join her husband.

Kaila was walking more slowly than usual. The road didn't seem especially dangerous, but that could be a fallacy. A few giant ants crawled up onto the surface from a dusty valley and were quickly dispatched. Kaila was very quiet. Where she usually hummed to herself or chatted lightly about inanities she now remained silent. Michael cast worried glances at her as she followed them, shifting her pack against the discomfort in her shoulder, her rifle drooping. Milo called a halt before noon. Kaila just looked at him a little blankly.

"Why are we stopping?", she asked. There didn't seem to be any danger about. "I think it's time we had some lunch and rested a bit. My pack's getting a little heavy.", he said smoothly. He left them sitting together behind a sign while he went to gather material for a fire. Michael was helping his wife take off her pack. When Milo returned he motioned to Michael. Kaila was leaning back against the sign, her eyes closed.

"Is she all right?", he asked softly so Kaila wouldn't hear. Michael frowned. "I don't know. I checked her wound and it seems to be healing but it doesn't look as good as it should. I think she's irritating it with her pack. I've taken most of her items in my pack but she won't let me take the whole thing. I think she has a fever too and she seems awfully tired, and she was nauseous this morning. I think it's hurting her and she hasn't been sleeping. I want to take her to a doctor, Milo." "Yes, I think we should. I'll ask where to find one the next chance we get."

It was midafternoon before they came up to a trading post. It was situated on an overpass seemingly in the middle of nowhere. There didn't seem to be any towns nearby. Michael sat his wife down at the outside table while Milo went to trade with the proprietor. When he came to join them he noticed the young woman, dressed in wasteland brown, standing by the rail, just watching them. "The proprietor says there's a clinic on the west side of Vegas next to a weapon's dealer called the Gun Runners. We can take make it by nightfall I think."

He was watching the young woman who was watching them. "I'm going to go talk to that girl. We can leave then if Kaila is up to it."

Milo returned shortly with the girl following him. He made the introductions. "This is Veronica. She says she's a member of the Brotherhood. Do you know who that is?", he asked. "Yes.", Kaila said, holding out her hand. "Glad to meet you, Veronica." "Veronica wants to travel with us.", Milo said. "Do you?", Michael asked. "It's pretty dangerous you know." "Then it's a good thing I have this.", Veronica said with a smile, holding out her arm to display a power fist.

"Well, well.", Kaila said thoughtfully. "A power fist and wasteland clothes. Strange. You'd better find her some armor, Milo." "Yes, we'll work on that,", he agreed. "Now we'd better get going. It'll be dark in a few hours."

What with finding a raided caravan, and some raiders finding them, they didn't make it to the clinic before dark. They did score some passable armor for Veronica though. She proved her worth with her power fist. Milo found an abandoned house near the clinic to spend the night, and they had enough scavenged food to make a decent meal. The next morning they took Kaila to the clinic.

The doctor came out of the patient cubicle and addressed the assembled group in the waiting room. "Her shoulder wound's broken open from carrying the pack and has started bleeding again. I had to stitch it up and give her an antibiotic. It's infected but we caught it in time so it should be fine. She's going to need to rest now. I suggest she stay off her feet for a few days to get her strength back. It's hard enough travelling but it's going to get even harder for her in her condition."

Michael stared at her. "What do you mean in her condition? Kaila has always been in excellent health. Is the infection that bad?" "No, that should resolve pretty quickly. There's nothing wrong with her health. The pregnancy's going to make it rough to keep travelling though.", the doctor said. "Pregnancy? Kaila is pregnant? But we were always so careful!", Michael exclaimed. "You didn't know?", the doctor asked. "Well, careful or not, your wife is going to have a baby. You can go in to her now, she should be finished dressing.", the doctor said.

Kaila's voice could be heard all the way in the waiting room. "A BABY?", she exclaimed. "But we were always so careful!" Milo and Veronica looked at each other as they strained to hear Michael's reply but his low rumble was indecipherable. It was several minutes before the couple joined them in the waiting area. Michael was treading warily around his wife as though she were going to bite him.

They headed toward the gate into Westside. Milo went ahead with his flying robot. Veronica paced close behind him. Following up the rear, far enough away so they couldn't be overheard, Michael and Kaila were conferring intently as they walked. Milo was careful to allow them their privacy. He had the feeling whatever they decided would have an impact on his existence.

They weren't far inside Westside before they were accosted by thieves. Michael didn't get a chance to protect Kaila as the trio up ahead took care of the situation is short order. Their quick, decisive reaction served as a warning to others and they weren't challenged again as they explored the street. Milo stopped often to talk to residents or explore a building. It was getting late when they approached an enclosed area with a wooden gate. Milo opened the gate and they went in.

It turned out to be a compound dedicated to the Followers, whose primary mission was to help others. Milo scored them a bed for the night, one tent for all of them. At least it had several bunks in it so they didn't all have to share. After dinner Michael approached Milo while Veronica was taking care of personal business.

"We need to talk to you in private.", Michael said. "All right. I've been talking to a research doctor here, I think he'll let us use his lab. It's at the top of that building there so it should be pretty private."

Kaila sat in the chair with Michael standing beside her. Milo perched on the stool and regarded them. "So did I pass?", he asked, startling them. Kaila blinked. "Pass?", she inquired. "The test. Did I pass? You haven't tried to kill me. Or is that why we're here?" Michael sighed. "You told me he knew.", he addressed Kaila. "No, I told you he probably knew. Anyway,", she turned to Milo. "You haven't chosen yet, so no. We're not going to try to kill you. We're going to trust you."

"What am I supposed to choose?", he asked warily. "Your allegiance. Look, we think whatever you do, it will be what is best for the Mojave. It isn't up to us to decide what that is. We only had to determine that you cared, and that's what you do. You care. That's why we're going to support you any way we can. Now that I'm pregnant that's going to change things though. I don't want to stay with you, Milo. Travelling with you is dangerous and I don't want to risk losing my baby. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, I expected that.", he said. "So are you staying here?" "No. The Legion is across the river from Hoover Dam and that's just a few miles over the mountains to the east. Also we don't want to raise a kid in a place like this. We're thinking about going South, trying to find a nice town to settle in. But we want to keep in touch. That's why I'm going to trust you with my secret. Look at your Pip-boy."

Milo held out his arm and looked at his Pip-boy. He was startled when it vibrated with a signal he had never picked up before. He glanced inquiringly at Kaila. "Open it.", she instructed. He opened the Pip-boy and scrolled to the messages section. 'New message' appeared on his screen. He glanced at Kaila and opened the message. "_Hey, Milo_.", Kaila's voice spoke to him from the Pip-boy.

Kaila closed her eyes. "Talk into it.", Michael told him. He raised the Pip-boy and said. "Hey to you Kaila. How are you doing this?" She opened her eyes and nodded at him, smiling. "Loud and clear. I hear you just fine. I know you know I'm not entirely human, Milo." He nodded. She and Michael between them explained to him about her Intelligence Unit, how she had come to be 'created' from the body of a dead child and the artificial intelligence of a destroyed android. She explained about Mother and how she had changed the DC Wasteland. Milo was fascinated.

"I can communicate with most radio frequencies. The one I talked to you on is unique to your Pip-boy so it should be secure. I can communicate with Mother sometimes, too, since she has a Pip-boy. She lives in the DC Wasteland so the satellite has to be in just the right position to bounce a signal before I can reach her. I shouldn't have that problem with you as there's a stationary satellite over the Mojave I bounce off of. I hope I can use this to help you but I don't want anyone else to know what I can do. The more people that know the more likely I am to be in danger because of it, you know?"

Milo agreed. "I'm honored you trust me this much, Babe.", he said to Kaila. "I'll guard this secret with my life, you know that, don't you Michael?", he asked. Michael smiled at him, but there was no amusement in it. "I know.", he said in a tone that really said "You'd better if you know what's good for you." Milo knew Michael's first loyalty would always be to his family, as was Kaila's.

The next morning Milo told them he was going to try to get into New Vegas. "That's where Benny went.", he said. "But I've been told it takes 2000 caps to get in. If you don't have the caps you better not try to run the security." They all pulled out their caps and counted them. The courier had 1753. Michael gave him the difference. "Consider it our investment in your venture.", he grinned. Milo thanked him. "Do you have enough left to travel on?", he asked. Kaila smiled. "We'll be fine. We know how to make do. You take care now, Milo Six. We don't want to hear you got buried here." Veronica looked on as the friends said their farewells and the Farnsworths headed for the desert gate. She went to follow the Courier. It was just them now, or so she believed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Farnsworth's settled in the small, welcoming town of Searchlight. Michael turned his hand to weapons repair and electronics while Kaila opened a business repairing and creating armor and garments. They continued to follow Milo's exploits. Occasionally Milo would come through with one companion or another. Twice Michael went off to help with missions, but was never gone long.

The courier had gone to New Vegas only to find Benny had fled. He knew where he had gone. "I'm not going after him right now, Babe.", the Courier said in her mind. "He's at the Fort. I have no doubt Caesar has him by now. According to Yes Man they can't do anything with the chip without my Pip-boy. House wants me to go to the Lucky 38, and the NCR wants me to work for them. I've had enough of this power play for now. I think I'll just do what Yes Man said and travel around, get to know the Mojave and all the factions that live here. What do you think?" "_I think that's a good decision. You can't know what's good for the Mojave until you understand it. Why do you call me Babe, anyway?"_

Milo's voice laughed in her mind. "It's a term that means I appreciate how beautiful you are. I can only use it because it indicates we are close friends." "_Oh, can I call you Babe, then_?" He laughed again. "No, it would be inappropriate for you to call me Babe. It would indicate a degree of intimacy Michael might find objectionable." "_Oh_." She sounded confused. "_All right, I'll call you luv, then_.", she said. Milo was chuckling with amusement as he signed off.

Ian was born on a cold winter's night in the middle of a snow storm. The midwife had grumped about coming out in such weather but did her job efficiently and was glad of the pay. Michael paced nervously, helping as he could. He held her hand but was unaware it was Milo in her head, encouraging her with his quiet voice as her labor pains gripped her.

A year passed quietly in the small town. Rumors of the Legion's spread reached them. Michael made the trip to Cottonwood Cove once a week to deal with the small NCR unit based there. He was nervous. Through Kaila they consulted with the Courier. It was apparent to Michael the river was a danger, a pathway to the Legion camp up near Hoover Dam. The NCR also felt there was some danger, as they were moving into the town and setting up a base camp there, but Michael didn't understand why they weren't reinforcing the small contingent at the Cove.

"They don't feel the Cove is the issue, Michael.", the Courier was saying. "The Legion has been focusing on the dam. They send raiding parties across the river periodically. The only reason the base has been set up in Searchlight is because of the mines and resources in the town. If the Legion comes down from the North they want to protect the highway. They don't think they have enough river experience to attack by water." Michael wasn't happy with this decision but so far it seemed the NCR was right.

"Hey, Babe, guess what I found?"Milo's voice echoed gleefully in her mind. Kaila paused in feeding young Ian his dinner, smiling at her friend's delight. "_What did you find, luv_?", she asked. "An alien camp. Real aliens, Babe, from the stars. Their space ship is perched on top of the mountain but I can't reach it. I wanted to talk to them but they tried so hard to kill us, I didn't have much choice but to fight back. I feel kind of bad about killing them but I've got myself an alien blaster and it's in great shape! Power cells too. Oh, boy, Michael is going to be so jealous.", he chuckled. Kaila shook her head, spooning more stew into Ian's mouth. He moved it about experimentally, letting some dribble down his chin, before deciding it was worth swallowing.

Kaila maneuvered the spoon from his tiny, grasping hands. "_I'm_ _sure he will, luv_.", she grinned. She looked up as Michael entered the room, going to wash his hands for dinner. He recognized the slightly vacant look she got when conversing with the Courier. "What are you grinning at, hon?", he asked. Kaila told him. "Yeah, tell luv I'm jealous. I'd sure like to have one of those things." Kaila relayed the message. She wondered why the Courier laughed when she told him Michael had called him 'luv'.

Michael was concerned as he went down the road toward the Cove. They hadn't conversed with Milo in a couple days, but at that time he hadn't known why they could no longer raise the Cove on the 2-way radio at the base. It could just be the radiation that fluctuated between them. It wasn't always possible to get through. Kaila thought she could pick up some faint radio traffic but so much static interfered that she couldn't be sure.

Michael stopped when he saw the first cross. He studied the dead man hanging from it. Powder Ganger, he decided. The next one held an NCR soldier. He knew now why the Cove didn't respond. He shoved his rifle into its scabbard and strode grimly forward. It wouldn't do to approach a Legion camp with weapon drawn.

Michael was shown into the office of Centurion Aurelius himself. The commander wanted to talk to this man that just walked into a Legion camp and offered his services. They had just taken the camp only three days ago and some of the NCR still hung on crosses alongside the path with several Powder Gangers that had wandered too close. They didn't seem to have fazed this giant of a man.

"What do you want here?", Aurelius asked. "I'm a merchant. My name's Michael.", the giant said. "I repair weapons and electronics. I do some trading but it isn't my main avocation. I'm just seeing if there's work I can do for you." He was well spoken and confident. Aurelius assessed the big man. He had the feeling the guy was well versed in the use of the weapons he carried. If they tried to take him it would cost them dearly. Also, he might prove useful.

"Talk to Canyon Runner. He'll know if there's anything you can do. You, slave, tell him to deal with this man.", Aurelius said and went back to his papers, dismissing Michael. Michael studied him for a moment then turned and followed the slave from the room. When Michael had gone Aurelius turned to one of the guards in the room. "Follow him.", he said. "I want to know who he is."

The guard had returned from his mission and was making his report. "He went to the NCR headquarters in Searchlight. He was in there over an hour then he went to police headquarters. He was there almost 2 hours. After that he stopped at a shop where amour and weapons are repaired. He left the shop with a blonde woman and went to a house on the outskirts of town. It appears to be where he lives. He had not yet left the house when I came back and the lights were off." Aurelius dismissed the guard and pondered the information.

Vulpes Inculta looked up from where he was studying a map. "What about Nipton?", he asked. "I've already dispatched Frumentarius Damon to talk to the mayor there. From what I gathered from the Powder Gangers he might be willing to deal with us. Then again, maybe not. People do make absurd claims when they are being tortured. That's what Damon needs to find out. I need you to go into Searchlight and find out as much as you can about the defenses. I want to know more about this man Michael as well."

The Frumentarius went in as a wastelander passing through looking for work. As expected there was none available but in seeking jobs he could ask about the town and its inhabitants, as well as look about. He reported back to Aurelius.

The NCR unit based in the town didn't run it. It seemed that there was a deal with the town law enforcement officer, who was the big blonde man Michael. He kept the peace, negotiated arguments, dealt with any who caused trouble in or around the town. Raiders and convicts didn't come here and the soldiers behaved themselves. Michael was not only tough he was also charismatic and the townspeople adored him, if somewhat warily. They affectionately referred to him as the Deathclaw. His wife's name was Kaila. She was rumored to have once been an accomplished fighter but most of the townspeople didn't believe it. She was a gentle woman who had a small shop in the town where she repaired and created armor and other garments. She adored her husband and he worshipped her. No one crossed the Deathclaw or disrespected his wife.

The NCR headquarters was heavily guarded and the turrets were fully automated. They would fire on anyone coming near the place if the guards didn't stop them. Just killing the guards would still leave them functional. There appeared to be a full contingent of 30-40 soldiers in the garrison, with more out on patrol at all times.

Aurelius listened to the report from Vulpes Inculta. "Tomorrow", he said. "We'll personally do a quick recon of the area to decide the best way to take the town. I want another look at this sheriff. He may be a problem."

Aurelius was scouting the area around Searchlight. The guard had reported back that the giant blonde man had a home here on the outskirts of the town. He was looking through his binoculars, scanning the houses on this side of town. He spotted the man coming from the town with a tall, beautiful blonde woman. She carried a young child on her hip and seemed to be frowning seriously at something he said. She moved with a grace and elegance he had not seen before. This had to be the giant's woman. As he watched she seemed to take on a vacant look as the big man looked ahead. Ah, well, beauty didn't always mean brains, and women didn't need to be smart anyway.

Aurelius lowered his glasses. In order to take the town he would have to remove this man. That would leave the beautiful blonde woman unprotected. He began to plan how he could have the town and the woman both.

Michael walked up the path beside Kaila. He didn't offer to take his son, which she carried easily. She was a strong woman and he kept his hands free to use his weapons if the need occurred. Even this close to town danger could lurk. "The Cove is in the hands of the Legion, hon.", he said. "It's not safe here anymore. They're still getting established and organizing, but soon they're going to start making raids in the area. I think we should move farther west." "I guess you're right.", she frowned. "I hate leaving here. We just got the house in good shape, and the town's been so good to us. What about the kids in the town, Michael? The NCR has made this a base. If the Legion attacks they could be killed or enslaved."

"I know hon. You have to talk to Milo about this. Listen, I just want to get you and Ian safe. Let's go to Goodsprings and talk to Sunny. She's your friend, I'm sure she'll let you stay with her for a while. I'll come back and do what I can to help the NCR make the town safe." "Oh, no, you won't. Not without me. But I think you're right. We'll take Ian to Goodsprings. If you come back, so will I." Michael didn't argue. They could work that out when Ian was safe. He was the priority for both of them. Michael turned his attention to the path as his wife's expression took on the slightly vacant quality that meant she was conversing with the Courier.


	10. Chapter 10

The night was cool and dry as summer nights tended to be in the Mojave. The howls of a nightstalker pack in the distance was eerily familiar, punctuated by the low hum of night dwelling insects. The stars shone brilliantly in a moonless sky, gradually being obscured by low clouds drifting over the horizon. Maybe it would rain later, Kaila thought as she tucked Ian into bed. She smiled softly, running her hand through the curly, blonde hair. She bent and gave him a kiss on his sleeping face before going to her own room.

"He's asleep?", Michael asked, putting his arms around her as she slipped into their bed. "Like a baby", she grinned and he chuckled. "That's good. We're all going to need a good night's sleep. It's going to be a long journey tomorrow to Goodsprings." Neither of them was aware of the danger moving quietly over the mountains toward them from the cove.

Michael startled awake at the sudden silence, followed by a soft footfall. He jerked up just as Kaila rose beside him. He slipped from the bed in the darkness, grabbing the shotgun always handy as he headed for the door, Kaila right behind him. Even as he reached the end of the hall going into the living room the front door burst open and human forms poured into the house.

Kaila hastened to Ian's room, just across the hall from theirs. She quickly bundled the sleeping child into her arms and headed for the window. A figure suddenly appeared at the window, blocking her exit. She hurried into the hall to the sound of shotgun blasts, the screams of men, the thuds of heavy objects. She started toward their bedroom but a man, silhouetted against the window, the outline of a Legionnaire, blocked the doorway.

Kaila was being herded into the living room, her heart pounding with panic, her mind reeling with fear. "_Courier_!", she screamed in her head, "_We're being invaded! Oh, god, the Legion's in our house! Michael. What's happened to Michael?" _

Milo snapped awake as his Pip-boy vibrated with the incoming message on Kaila's emergency band width. He quickly opened it and turned it on. Her voice screamed at him in panic. His heart froze in fear. "_Kaila_!", Milo said, his voice firm, striving to get her attention. He could hear the panic in her voice. She was losing control. He knew what she could do, but she couldn't win here. "_No_!", she screamed. "_No, oh, no, Michael, oh, god, where's Michael, no, don't, don't take my baby, please, give me my baby, NO,NO,NO.."_

_"Don't fight_." A voice in her head. A voice she trusted, Milo's voice. "_Overwhelming odds. You'll just be killed. Your son will be killed_. _Stay alive so you can help him_."

Kaila screamed at the man who ripped her child from her arms. Another man grabbed her, holding her back while her baby was carried away. _Overwhelming odds, stay alive,_ echoed in her mind, restraining her from attacking.

Her eyes swept the carnage in the living room. Several Legionnaires lay dead but her mind only vaguely registered them. Her attention was riveted on the body lying in the middle, his big form sliced open, sprawled in a spreading pool of blood, the brilliant blue eyes staring at her dully in death. Her mind reeled. Michael. Michael was dead. Suddenly her IU snapped into action, taking over her mind and walling off the emotions threatening to shut down the frail human. She went still and quiet. The signal to Milo closed.

"Kaila", Milo called. There was no answer. The line was inactive. Was Kaila dead too? Were his friends both victims of the Legion and their child as well? He went to rouse his companions. Maybe they were too late to help his friends, but they weren't too late to find out what had happened. They still had a job to do.

The Legionnaire holding Kaila felt her relax and let go of her. He pushed her toward the door. Head bowed she walked unresistingly through the living room, past the body without even glancing at it. He wasn't surprised. He had seen this reaction in women before when their men were killed and their children taken. He expected her to be in shock. She would come around soon enough. She had better be worth it, he thought. He had lost a lot of good men to the dead man his men had started calling The Deathclaw with an almost superstitious awe.

"_Milo_." Milo was relieved as Kaila's voice came calmly over the Pip-boy. "_Searchlight's gone_." "The whole town?", he asked, knowing only Kaila could hear his voice in her head. "_Yes. I'm here with the other women up the mountain behind the water tower. They've taken our children somewhere else. I can see the town. They put off some kind of explosion. The whole town is bathed in a green glowing fog. I don't know what it is but I overheard one of the Legion saying it was highly radioactive. If that's so then no one left in there is alive. The only ones to get out were myself, Charla who was visiting her mother next door to us, and Maria and her three kids. They lived outside the town too. Maria's pregnant again and she's very weak. I'm not sure she'll survive this now her husband's dead. They killed Charla's mom too."_

"I'm coming to see what's happened, babe. I'll get you out of there_." "No, don't. Michael's dead but I don't know where they've taken Ian. I think my best bet for finding him is to stay with them for now." "_Kaila, you can't! You know what they do to women, especially one as beautiful as you are_." "It doesn't matter, I'm staying, so that's that." _Kaila watched as the flames erupted from her home, red and yellow, searing against the cool green fog over the town. _" We're moving out now. We're headed east, toward the cove I think. I'll contact you later."_ "Kaila!", he shouted, but the line had closed.

Her voice had been calm, too calm and unemotional. Milo had a new fear now. He feared her IU had taken over. With her emotions shut down logic would prevail, but it would be the logic of a machine programmed long ago in war and subterfuge, and she was walking into the enemy stronghold. What if her logic led her to conclude their way was better for the Mojave? What would she become?

It took several hours to make the trek to Cottonwood Cove. The sun was coming up over the mountains, turning the sky pink, lending a sparkle to the water below as they headed down the road. The tired women had ceased crying and wailing and were simply stumbling along in numbed quietness, only an occasional whimper punctuating the scuffle of their tired steps. Kaila was helping Maria who was obviously hurting, until they were finally herded into a chain link cage containing several other young women. Kaila was taken from the group. She walked off with her captor without a backward glance. There wasn't anything she could do to help them now.

The man led her up a set of stairs to an apartment on the top of the biggest building, where he left her in a room. Another woman was sitting in a chair near the window. She looked at Kaila as she was brought in, her face tight and closed, but before she could say anything the door opened and a large Legionnaire entered the room. He barely glanced at the woman by the window.

Kaila didn't raise her eyes. She studied the emotion she felt trying to break through her control. Interesting. From its ferocity it must be hatred. She felt sure this man was responsible for the raid on her home that had killed her husband and destroyed the town.

"Kaila, look at me." The deep voice cut into her thoughts. He knew her name. He _knew _her name! She reluctantly raised her eyes to him then quickly dropped them again. She felt him circling her, studying her. He ran her hair through his fingers. "You are mine now.", he said. " I am Centurion Aurelius of Phoenix. You will be my concubine. That means that no other man can touch you. If one does, you will not resist, because you are after all just a woman. But you are my woman now and I would have the right to kill that man, so it probably won't happen. You will be subject to no slave, and to no other woman but my wife, Alana. What are your talents, woman?"

"Talents?", she queried, as though mystified. Her mind was accessing old files and correlating them with new observations, determining how a slave concubine should act. _Meek. Compliant. Seductive_. _Ask no questions and do as you are told_. "What can you do well?", he asked impatiently.

"I can cook and mend armor. I know something of herbs and how to use them for healing." "I see. Well, then, you will cook for me and mend my armor. You will share my bed when I call for you.", he said from behind her, running his hands over her shoulders, his lips close to her ear. He drew back. "It was a long trip. Alana, she smells. Get her cleaned up and let her get some rest. I want her in my bed this night." "Husband!", Alana exclaimed. Ignoring her he turned and left the room.

Kaila cast a glance at Alana's face. She appeared shocked. Why would that be? Surely she would know her husband would take the first opportunity to possess his new acquisition.

Alana rose. "Come on, bitch.", she said. Kaila meekly followed her. "Alana..", Kaila began. "You call me mistress!", the woman interrupted. "Yes, mistress. I just wondered, do you know where they took my son?" "If you had a son you don't now. You have no husband, no children, no past. You're a slave and a whore and don't you forget it.", Alana snarled. Kaila didn't say anything more. She was going to have to get rid of this woman.

Kaila was fed and cleaned, groomed and dressed in a short, soft shift that hid very little. Aurelius was busy taking care of the aftermath of the raid so he was late getting back to his apartment. Alana had gone to one of the refurbished cottages. Kaila was pretty sure she was working on some plan to get rid of her. A contest between them then. That should prove interesting. She was taken back to the apartment and instructed to get some sleep so she would be fresh for her master_._

_"Milo_." The Courier felt the distinctive buzz of an incoming message from Kaila. He quickly excused himself from the meal he had been eating beside the campfire and hastened off a distance from his companions. He flipped open the line. "Kaila, are you all right? What is happening?", he inquired anxiously. "_I am fine. I am not to be tortured or killed or crippled. I have been made concubine to Aurelius_." Milo's mouth thinned grimly. "Do you know what that means?", he asked. "_Yes_.", Kaila's mind-voice was calm, emotionless. _"It means I have access to a high-ranking official of the Legion in his bedroom. An excellent place to pick up intel, don't you think_?" "My god, Kaila, do you know what they'll do to you if they find you out?", he demanded. "_Of course_.", the calm voice replied. "_I'll call you later, luv. Take care of yourself. We need you_." The line went dead. Milo stood staring at the Pip-boy, thinking. He was really afraid Kaila had reverted to her IU mentality and was in learning mode. She could be swayed by the man holding her captive. He would have to handle her very carefully.

Aurelius was tired when he came in. "Kaila", he said. "Is my bath ready?" "Yes, master. I ran it for you when I saw you approaching." He nodded approval. "Then come help me remove this armor." She was fairly sure he didn't really need help but went meekly to his side and began undoing the buckles and snaps, neatly stacking the armor. "You will help me bathe.", he said. She followed him to the tub. As he sank into the warm water she took a cloth and lathered it with soap. She leaned over to run the soapy, slippery cloth over his back.

When he had finished bathing he stepped out of the tub and let her dry him off. He was a big, handsome man with a fine, strong physique. As she stood from drying his feet he grabbed her and pulled her roughly to him. Kaila relaxed into him as he raised her chin and met her lips with his. He was going to take her and there was nothing she could do about it. Fighting it would only make it painful. She pushed down the emotions screaming to be let out and let her body mold into his, kissing him back. She closed her eyes and pulled on her memory, imagining Michael's hands stroking her body, his breath hot on her neck, his scent in her nostrils….

Aurelius pulled back, looking down at her. "You like strong men, don't you, Kaila?", he asked softly. She looked up at him with calm, unfocused eyes. "Yes", she murmured, running her hands over his shoulders, her eyes following their path admiringly. "and you're very strong." She closed her eyes again, concentrating on the reaction of her healthy female body to his virile maleness, keeping her emotions at bay. Aurelius was well versed in the human body. He knew just how to exact the most in pain…or pleasure.

Aurelius studied the woman sleeping so soundly in his arms. Her lovely golden hair spread over his chest, spilling over them. He pushed it back to look at the relaxed, perfect face. Kaila was a rare beauty, a find in this harsh land. He had found only a few small faded scars on her perfect body, indicating she had been cared for and treasured her whole life. The rumors had it she was an accomplished fighter, but surely they must be wrong. A warrior would have scars.

But he was uneasy. She was unnaturally calm and accepting of him. After all her husband was dead barely a day and here she was enjoying his caresses as though he had meant nothing to her. He had thought he would have to be careful, that she would be in shock. He didn't believe this was shock. He had thought her somewhat less than intelligent but had been assured she loved her husband. Now he wondered if she cared about anything but her own physical comfort, but then she was after all just a woman.


	11. Chapter 11

Milo was studying the town up ahead as they approached. The few ghouls that had attacked them had been wearing the uniforms of the NCR. This made him very uneasy about the town. As they reached the outskirts he noticed the signs with the radiation symbols. The remaining soldiers must have placed them there to warn off travelers. They walked past the signs and stopped as his Pip-boy buzzed a warning. He looked at the reading and shook his head, indicating they should go around the town. They had become aware of the green fog hovering still over the entire town and some of the surrounding area.

"No one can be alive in there, can they?", Veronica asked. "No, not unless they're wearing a radiation suit. Those ghouls back there probably came from here. If so then all that's left in there is what's left of the people that were in that town. If they're not dead they're ghouls.", Milo responded grimly. "We could take care of that", Cass offered. Milo shook his head. "We don't just go around killing every ghoul we see. Some of them do retain their intelligence. Anyway that's not what we came for. We have to get down to the cove and see what's going on there. But first I need you to stand watch while I search that house up there by the water tower." Cass shrugged. She knew the Courier was concerned the Legion was gaining a foothold in this area. Veronica wondered what he was looking for in the Farnsworth's burned out house but didn't bother to ask. He had many secrets he didn't share with her.

Milo hadn't heard from Kaila but once since her abduction. She hadn't talked to him, just left a message on his Pip-boy. He had to go to the Follower's to get one of the items she requested so it had taken a few days to make the trip. He would leave it where she had indicated, along with the salve he had rescued from the ashes of her former home.

"Kaila." The greeting resounded in her head. Kaila was sitting in the Centurion's room mending some of his armor. She stood and stretched, putting the pieces carefully on the stand, before going out to the deck. She stared off into the mountains on the other side of the water. "_Hey, Milo_.", she returned the greeting, her expression blank. "We've stopped for dinner outside Searchlight. I'm taking a leak so the girls can't hear me. We'll be there in a couple more hours. I'm bringing the items you asked for."

Kaila giggled, surprising the Courier. "What are you laughing at?", he asked curiously. _"I'm picturing you taking a leak and talking to yourself._", she chuckled. Milo felt a stab of relief. It was a small, mild emotion but it was an emotional response. Her IU wasn't completely in control then. He sobered as he asked, "Has he hurt you?" "_Not at all_", she replied, her calm returning. "_He's been a very gentle and considerate lover. As long as I obey him he will protect and care for me. I am a prized possession you know, at least as long as I can maintain my looks. That's why I need the salve to keep from getting scars. Of course it's only been a week. That could change anytime. Milo, don't try to find me when you get here. Just help the other women if you can." _

They were approaching the cove openly, walking down the middle of the road past the many crosses lining it. Some of them had victims hanging from them in various stages of decomposition. The women cast uneasy glances at Milo but he strode confidently, evincing no nervousness. "Halt". The Legionnaire came toward them, alert for any sudden moves. Milo stopped, waiting. "What do you want here?", the guard demanded, ignoring the women.

"I'm a trader looking to do some business.", Milo answered cheerfully. The guard eyed the women, their large packs heavily laden, and nodded toward the cove. "Go ahead but be careful. If you displease us you could end up on one of those crosses." "I have only the best merchandise.", Milo grinned and they went on down the road.

Milo caused a stir as he came into camp accompanied by a flying robot and two heavily armed and heavily laden women dressed in leather armor. He too was wearing a light weight but sturdy leather armor in good condition. His very appearance suggested he was a wealthy trader looking to become wealthier. The fact that he bore the Mark of Caesar also guaranteed his safety.

Kaila came out onto the balcony to see what the fuss was about. She wouldn't try to talk to the Courier while he was in camp; it would be too dangerous since they could only communicate through his Pip-boy or in person.

Veronica glanced around at the camp, taking in the buildings that had been here, the tents that had been put up, and the chain link enclosure that had been built onto the side of one of the buildings. It now housed only two women. She pulled her eyes reluctantly from them and looked up. "Milo", she said. "Look there." Milo looked where she was indicating.

He took in the tall, statuesque blonde, wearing only a short, soft shift that molded to her perfect form in the gentle breeze, her long limbs glowing softly ivory in the afternoon sun. He had never seen Kaila like this. He knew she was beautiful but standing on the parapet above them she was stunning.

"Don't ogle the centurion's concubine if you don't want to end on a cross.", a stern voice said. Milo looked away from the woman to address the voice. "I apologize. It is difficult not to look at her.", he said. "I'm Canyon Runner", the man said. "I'm in charge of the slaves and trading. Who are you and what is your business here?" "I am Milo Six. I'm a trader. Can you show me what you have to trade?" 'Your women are very comely and appear quite strong. Are you interested in selling them?" , the Legionnaire asked, considering the women with an expert eye.

"No, I'm quite used to them. I am interested in the ones you have in the cage though. May I have a closer look?", Milo replied. "Of course. They're mostly a weak lot, not like your women. Still maybe we can deal.", the slaver said as they walked over to the cage.

It took some time to haggle over the merchandise but in the end the girl's packs were lighter and so was Milo's purse. He had purchased the two women, including the pregnant girl, who would deliver soon. "It's too bad you didn't come a couple of days ago.", Canyon Runner said. "I already shipped the best of them. You saved me the trouble of disposing of this lot." Just then a soldier approached and addressed Milo. " Centurion Aurelius has requested your presence. Come, I'll show you to his office."

Milo went with the soldier. It hadn't been a request. Aurelius didn't make requests. The soldier knocked on the door and waited for a reply before ushering Milo and his entourage into the office. "So you are Milo Six.", Aurelius said. "And these women are your guards?" "They have their uses.", Milo replied vaguely. "Yes, I see. Perhaps they should wait outside. I have some business to discuss with you." Milo nodded at the women who silently left.

Kaila knew the Courier and his companions had gone. It was getting onto dusk. She put away the mending and began preparing a meal. Aurelius would be up soon and it had better be ready for him.

"Kaila.", the Courier's voice broke into her thoughts. Kaila smiled to herself. "_Are you taking a pee, Milo?",_ she asked. She caught his light chuckle. "Never mind, I'm alone for the moment." His voice got serious. "Listen, babe, I got the women out, but Ian wasn't with them. I couldn't find out where they took him."

Kaila didn't respond for a moment. "_Thanks for trying, Milo. I really didn't think he would be there. He isn't even 2yrs old. Maybe they killed him." _"I don't think they would. He was a beautiful boy with his curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was very healthy and intelligent. They don't kill children like that. My guess is he was given to a Legionnaire wife to raise_." "I hope you're right. If he's still alive I will find him."_, Kaila replied. "We'll find him. I have to go now, someone's coming. Be careful, babe! I don't want to lose you too."

Kaila looked up as Aurelius entered, her expression sad. "You seemed deep in thought. What were you thinking, my pet?", he asked. She blinked, her expression vague, then looked down. "I was thinking of my son.", she answered reluctantly, her voice so low he could hardly hear her. Aurelius took her chin in his hand and raised her face. "Look at me, Kaila", he ordered gruffly. She reluctantly raised her eyes. "That life is gone and so is your son. There will be no more thoughts of the son you lost. Do you understand?" "Yes, master", she replied meekly, dropping her eyes. She would have to retrieve the syringe tomorrow. She didn't want to take any chances.


	12. Chapter 12

Alana was doing everything she could to make Kaila miserable without drawing her husband's attention. He would be very angry which wouldn't bode well for her. She couldn't know Kaila didn't mind being made to carry heavy loads. It helped her keep her strength. On the sixth day Kaila gauged her time so she would be carrying a heavy load of canned goods to the apartment when Aurelius was leaving his office.

"Kaila!", his rich voice said sternly behind her as she started up the stairs, struggling with the heavy carton. "What are you doing?" "Taking supplies up for dinner, master.", she answered meekly. "Why are you carrying such a heavy load? Didn't Alana assign you a slave for that?" She didn't answer, her head bowed, her shoulders hunched beneath his harsh voice. "Here, you.", he called, pointing at a nearby slave. "Take this carton to my apartment. Kaila, come with me." She relinquished the carton to the young man and, head down, followed him toward the cabins.

They walked into the cabin unannounced. Alana was sitting in a chair sewing on a garment. She looked up in alarm at the look on Aurelius' face. "Alana, did you assign Kaila a slave?", he asked sternly. "Yes, husband.", she said, casting a warning glance at Kaila. "Did she?", he asked Kaila. He hadn't missed the glance. Kaila risked a furtive glance at Alana then looked quickly down. "Yes, master.", she said in a voice barely more than a whisper. She had made sure Aurelius had not missed that glance either. "Which slave?", he asked astutely. "I..I don't remember, master.", Kaila responded. "The one called Mouse, husband.", Alana answered triumphantly. "The girl must have forgotten."

Aurelius looked suspiciously between wife and concubine. He was a Centurion, with hardened men at his command. He didn't need this kind of aggravation from his women! He growled at Alana, "Make sure this Mouse knows he is to be Kaila's slave. Do you understand?" "Yes, husband.", Alana said, her face growing red. Behind his back Kaila was smirking at the woman, but she didn't dare say anything. Kaila would look the perfect slave when her husband looked in her direction. Aurelius left without any further comments, taking Kaila with him.

Aurelius visited Alana in her cabin only twice in the next month. He hadn't had her in his own bed, where Kaila was required to sleep every night. She had discovered he had never had her in his bed but had always visited her in the cabin and never stayed the night. Kaila considered the implications.

In order to stay in shape Kaila practiced her moves when Aurelius wasn't around. But then he came home early one day. He moved silently, not out of a desire to catch Kaila at anything, but because it was his habit. He stopped in the doorway and stared at her. Kaila wove about the room, eyes closed, avoiding furniture and obstacles by memory, swaying, dipping, bending, moving with an elegance and grace he had never observed before. Suddenly she stopped as though sensing his presence. Her eyes flew open and she stared at him with a sudden, frightened expression, her eyes wide. "Master", she exclaimed, hands together, head quickly bowed, her breathing still elevated from the exertion.

"What are you doing, my pet?", he asked, coming into the room. "Dancing, master.", she answered in a small voice. "There's no music.", he observed. "I remember it, master.", she said meekly. "I see. Why do you dance? Does it make you happy?", he asked. "It keeps me in shape, master. I will become fat and dowdy if I don't use my muscles. I need to stay strong for you." Aurelius felt a frisson of satisfaction. She wanted to stay beautiful for him. "Would you like music to dance to?", he asked.

She glanced up briefly before lowering her eyes again. "I would like that very much.", she answered. He walked over to his desk and unlocked it. He pulled out a device and handed it out to her. "Can you make this work?", he asked. Kaila looked at the device and for a moment her heart froze, her breath stopped. A Pip-boy! He was holding out a Pip-boy! She took the device and held it gingerly. Her breath relaxed. It wasn't Milo's. It was an older model, but if it was still functioning, it could be invaluable to her.

"I don't know how to make this work.", she answered truthfully. She could figure it out in short order though if she got a chance. " Does it play music?", she asked in a puzzled tone. He took the item from her. "I have no idea. I thought it might be worth a try. I'll see what I can do about finding you some music. You dance beautifully, my pet. I want you to dance for me tonight before we go to bed."

"_I've news for you Milo_.", Kaila said. She was standing on the deck, looking out over the water at the mountains, her face blank. The soldiers had become used to her doing this and paid her no attention. The late afternoon sun blazed across her bared skin, leaving a sheen of sweat the mild wind brushed across. "_Are you alone_?" Milo felt the distinctive buzz of Kaila's line. He was sighting along his sniper rifle at a raider on the top of the building across the broken highway. It was the raider's lucky day. He lowered his rifle and flipped open the Pip-boy. "I'm alone, Babe.", he said. "_I found out who attacked Searchlight. Aurelius sent Vulpes Inculus. He wasn't pleased with the results. He knew he needed to kill the soldiers but the town has been rendered useless now. They didn't get any supplies and even the women and children were killed. He felt it was a waste of resources. I don't think he'll use that weapon again. But listen, Vulpes was here tonight and they are planning another raid tomorrow night on Nipton."_

"I'm near West Side right now. I'll get word to the NCR, maybe they can evacuate the town. I'm pretty sure they don't have enough troops left at Searchlight or Primm to take on that kind of force. You need to be very careful, Babe. If Aurelius suspects what you're doing you know what will happen to you." "_I'm aware, luv. Don't worry about me. Have you any word of Ian_?", she asked, but her voice didn't hold much hope, even coming over the Pip-boy. "No, not yet. I have others looking too. We'll find him, I promise.", Milo said fervently. Kaila's line closed abruptly.

"What are you looking at out there, my pet?" Aurelius' voice asked from beside her. She had caught a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye, coming up the stairs, but had not stirred. She turned a blank look on him, then dropped her eyes, her expression meek. "I wonder what is past the mountains to the East. Do you know? Didn't you come from there?" "We came up from the south east. There is nothing out there for you. I saw you standing here and just came up to tell you I have much to do. Bring my dinner to my office tonight." "Yes, master.", she said, turning to go into their apartment.

Alana had continued to try to undermine Kaila when she had a chance. Aurelius suspected she started the rumor that Kaila was stealing from the stores when he wasn't about. It aggravated him that he couldn't pin it down. She had meekly denied everything and he hadn't found any indication of truth in it. He couldn't know Kaila herself had started the rumor being careful to make it appear Alana's doing.

Vulpes returned from the raid bursting with the pride of the truly cruel at the inhumane things he had done. He brought most of the women and children. Kaila stood on the landing and watched as the children were taken from their grieving mothers. One child, crippled and too weak to be of use, was hacked to death in front of his screaming mother. She was then severely beaten until the screaming stopped and she lay whimpering in a bloody mass in the dirt, allowed to clutch her butchered child while the soldiers laughed at her. Kaila's chest burned and her mind flared with pain as she fought to keep the emotions at bay, until finally she locked them in a frozen part of her being and went into the apartment. She sat staring blankly at the wall.

"_Milo, Vulpes has returned and brought women and children. The raid was successful then_?" Kaila's mind voice held no emotion other than a mild curiosity. "I got there too late, Babe. The NCR is concentrating their forces in the north and didn't have enough troops in the area. What NCR were there were slaughtered with the townspeople. Vulpes was still there when we got there so I left Veronica in the mountains with a sniper rifle to watch my back and went in alone. I only found two women among the dead. Some of the men were left hanging on crosses and the mayor was burning on a pile of tires. I've never seen such cruelty."

"_He was still there? He didn't try to take you? He probably recognized you from your visit to the cove. It's hard to mistake you with that robot of yours_.", Kaila said. "You may be right. He told me I was in no danger and could serve as messenger to the Mojave about what he had done. I intend to do that all right. Everyone needs to know what atrocities he's capable of. He was only too happy to give me the details of how he tortured the townspeople. He's a dangerous man, Kaila. Watch yourself in there, Babe." "_Oh, I'm always careful. Aurelius will be in conference with Vulpes most of the evening I expect. I think I'd better fix them some dinner. He usually lets me stay and serve them and then doesn't seem to notice when I don't leave. He thinks I'm stupid and even if I wasn't what would I do with any information I got_?" Milo wasn't happy at the game Kaila was playing. It could easily get her killed.

Kaila had been at the encampment for 9 weeks when she caught Alana in the position she had been waiting for. She knew Alana had not had a period for 6 weeks. Slaves did talk and she knew how to garner information. She approached the woman meekly, as though she had been summoned. They were far enough from any others that no one could hear what was said, and Kaila maneuvered so that her back was to the Decanus that was watching them, so he couldn't see her expression.

"Alana", she said, coming up to the wife. She glowered at Kaila. "You are to address me as mistress!", she snarled. Kaila gave her a smug look. "Sure, mistress", she said, emphasizing the title. "Not for long though I expect.", she smirked. "What do you mean?", Alana asked, alarmed. "Look at you. What do you have to offer Aurelius besides your father's name? Your bloodline? Does he even come to you? Is it you who makes his blood boil and his loins ache? Who do you think he _loves_ then, _mistress_?", she asked, imbuing the word with as much contempt as she could muster.

"I'll have you split open and fed to the rats for this!", Alana growled. Kaila laughed, a low ugly sound that ground on Alana. "Really? Who is going to believe you? Aurelius? I bed him every night. When's the last time he came to your bed? As far as that goes when did he ever have your fat ass in _his_ bed?", she goaded, knowing full well Aurelius had never spent an entire night with his well fed wife. He went to her cabin only to do his duty to produce a son.

Alana's face went red with fury. She swung her fist out, connecting with the side of Kaila's jaw. Kaila crumpled to the ground. "Mistress. Don't. Please. What did I do?" she cried loudly as Alana kicked at her. She rolled into a ball, not attempting to fight back. She heard the stir, the running feet, the roar of the Decanus as he pulled the wife off the whimpering form of his Centurion's concubine. Hard hands pulled her roughly to her feet and then the women were being shoved toward the office.

"What's the meaning of this?" The women had been left alone with their master in his office and were shifting nervously beneath his angry gaze. "Alana, why were you beating Kaila?" "She was baiting me, husband.", she whined. He looked at her in astonishment. "Baiting you? How?", he asked. "She said hurtful things about you, my husband.", she finally said hesitantly. He shifted his gaze to his quiet, vacant concubine. He didn't believe she had it in her to bait his wife. "I should have you both whipped", he growled in vexation. "Kaila, come here." She slunk over to him.

He took her face in his hands and studied the bruise forming along her jaw. One side of her cheek was scraped and she was dirty and bedraggled from being on the ground. "This better not scar, woman.", he said to Alana. "She's got hardly a scar on her, and she better not get one from my wife. Do you understand? If this scars I'll have you beaten." Alana quailed, whimpering. "Please, master, don't.", Kaila begged, as though alarmed. "She didn't mean it. She's just afraid."

"Afraid?", he asked. "Of what? Of me?" Kaila lowered her eyes. "This place is for soldiers, master. There is no doctor here for a woman. Bearing a child is dangerous and there is no help here." "A child?", he asked. "Is this true, Alana? Are you pregnant?" She looked wide eyed from Kaila to Aurelius. How had the bitch known? "I was going to tell you as soon as I was sure, my husband. I've only missed my bleed by 2 weeks." "And this is why you attacked Kaila?", he asked, mystified.

"Never mind. I don't care. I will settle this right now. Kaila is right, this post is dangerous. I don't want to risk my child. Tomorrow you will travel to the Fort and go under the protection of Caesar's court." "Husband! No, please, let me stay.", Alana cried. "I've made up my mind. Now get out of my sight. Go pack your things. Kaila, stay.", he said. Alana gave Kaila a look of pure hate, then, her shoulders slumped in defeat, left the room. Kaila stood meekly, waiting for Aurelius.

He sighed. Alana had always been jealous of him. It had been an arranged marriage to further the blood lines. He had never cared much for her. Now he would be free of her clingy presence and could enjoy his concubine unfettered. "Go clean up.", he told Kaila. "and take care of that scrape. Maybe you can keep it from scarring."

"_Milo_." "Hey, Kaila, what is it?" "_I am alone. Aurelius is in the field. What are you doing now, luv?_" "We're in the mountains northeast of Vegas. I'm just exploring, Babe. Found a couple of cabins, but nothing of any particular interest. Did you have something you needed to tell me?" _"Not really. I don't have any more tactical info right now. I did get rid of the wife though_." He thought he detected a certain smugness in her mind voice. "Really? How did you manage that?", he asked mildly. _"Oh, don't worry, I didn't hurt her. I got her banished to the Fort. It wasn't that hard, she was really jealous of Aurelius. I couldn't risk her snooping and prying and her clumsy attempts to discredit me. It was very distracting_."

They chatted for a while longer about mundane things before Kaila told him good night and closed the line. Milo felt she was lonely. This was a good sign. She was still experiencing emotions, even if she wouldn't allow the stronger ones in. As long as she could feel he could reach her.

Word spread quickly throughout the camp that Aurelius had sent his wife away to protect his child. This led to the fatal lapse of judgment by the young slave girl hoping to make her life easier. Kaila was quietly cleaning when the girl was brought in to where Aurelius was working on his books. She was obviously pregnant, though not far enough along to be near delivering. Perhaps six months Kaila judged, wondering why she had been brought in. She couldn't be more than 14 or 15 she thought. "This slave has been claiming she carries your child.", the soldier said grimly, holding the girl by an arm. Aurelius considered the skinny, bedraggled figure. "Is that so?", he said. "Slave, answer me. Do you claim the fetus in you is my child?" "Yes, master.", she answered meekly.

"What makes you make such a claim?", he asked in a soft voice. Too soft. No, Kaila thought, don't child, don't say it. "No other has had me since you, master.", the girl answered. Aurelius rose and went over to the girl. "You are sure?", he asked. "Yes, master." Aurelius drew back his fist and punched the girl as hard as he could in the abdomen. She flew back, landing on the floor with a scream of pain. "Please", she cried. "Please don't" as he drew back a booted foot and kicked her.

Kaila stared, wide eyed. Her father's voice seemed to echo in her mind. She was nine years old. _"What's wrong, Kaila?", he asked. "You seem upset. Why is that?" Kaila looked at him with troubled eyes. "There's a new girl at school. She seems so scared, Dad. The other girls were being mean to her so I was mean, too. I didn't want to be but they said she was different, she didn't belong." "I see.", he said thoughtfully. "And you wanted to go along with them to be part of the group. That's a very human thing, honey, but that doesn't make it right. What will you do now?" Kaila thought hard. "I will be nice to her.", she decided firmly. Mary had become her best friend that year._

Kaila rose and flung herself over the girl as his foot landed, catching her in the ribs and knocking both women over. She didn't loosen her grip. "What are you doing, Kaila? Leave her. No slave can bear a child of mine." "Please", Kaila begged. "She will die. Let me have her." "If she dies then the child dies too. If she lives and the child is born it would have to be killed anyway. What do you want with this wretch?"

Kaila hugged the girl tightly, her body between them. "Can I have her?", she asked again, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Aurelius sighed. "Fine. Get her out of here. But make sure the baby does not live, do you understand?" "Yes, master.", Kaila said, looking down. She rose and pulled the crying girl to her feet. "I will just take her to the slave tents if that is all right, master." "Yes, fine, go. I have work to do.", he said.

Vulpes had come in to confer with Aurelius. He watched them leave. "You spoil that concubine of yours, Centurion. You should just beat her.", he said. Aurelius turned a grim look on him. "She is the finest dam in this land. She will not be scarred." His voice held a warning Vulpes would be a fool to ignore. He was no fool.

Kaila lay beside Aurelius. He could tell she was disturbed. He turned over and put his arm around her. "What's wrong, my pet?", he asked. "The slave girl. She was so young and you made her pregnant, then you beat her for it. She will live, though the baby is gone. But it doesn't bother you to kill your child?" "It's our way. I can take any slave I want whenever I want but I will never allow a child of mine to be born to a slave. If I claimed it, it would dilute my bloodline. If I didn't claim it and allowed it to live it would be a slave and that is not acceptable. It's better for it to die. If she had not insisted the child was mine it would never have become an issue as it could belong to anyone. Don't worry so, pet. You'll learn our ways soon enough." "I understand.", Kaila said, and Aurelius was pleased, not realizing understanding doesn't mean accepting.

Milo snapped open his Pip-boy as he felt the buzz of Kaila's signal. "Hey, Babe, I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you all right?" _"I'm doing well, luv. I've news for you. Vulpes has been conferring with Aurelius. They're planning on raiding the mines near Searchlight." _"I see. I wonder if they know most of the miners lived in Searchlight. There's not many left to work the mines and no one wants to take the chance of working there with all the Legion raids in the area." "_I think they're aware. That's why they've been conducting so many raids and taking slaves instead of killing the young men. They're planning on working them in the mines. They need the resources_." "I'll warn what men are left there but that's about all I can do. The NCR isn't going to guard the mines."

"_Okay. I want to ask you about something, luv_." Kaila told him about the incident with the slave girl. "_Did I do right, my friend? Is it right to interfere in their ways_?", she asked. She sounded like the little girl she had once been. "That is a hard question, Babe. Do we have the right to interfere in other cultures? I don't know but I do know you have been my friend a long time, and you are aware I have tried to influence other cultures. Didn't I save that young writer at the Great Kahn's and hopefully influence the way they looked at the arts? I think we have to be true to our own beliefs, Babe. I don't think we can tolerate cruelty and inhumanity no matter how clothed in cultural beliefs it may be." "_Thank you, luv. I feel better now_." Milo frowned worriedly at his silent Pip-boy. How much would she be influenced by her lover?


	13. Chapter 13

Aurelius came into the room quietly and stood watching Kaila working on his armor. The raids on the mines had been successful. Maybe that was why Caesar wished to speak with him. He was doing good work here in the South, expanding the rule of the Legion, holding the NCR at bay.

She looked up at him with her calm, gentle demeanor, then looked back down at her hands. He came over to stand before her. "Kaila," he said. "We have been summoned to the Fort." "We?", Kaila asked, looking up at him inquiringly. "Yes, my pet, Caesar has asked me to bring you. He has heard about you and wants to see for himself if you are as beautiful as they say." "Oh." Her eyes went wide. "Caesar has called for me? What does this mean, master?", she asked, her voice frightened. "Hush, pet, he won't hurt you."

Kaila looked down. "What if he wants me, master?", she asked in a small voice. "Then you will go with him. You are a concubine, not a wife. It would be his right.", he answered, but his voice was tight. Kaila felt he wasn't pleased at the prospect. "Now quit fussing. You must pack and prepare for the trip. We may be gone several days." He didn't say it but Kaila feared she might not be coming back. She set aside her mending and rose, going over to go through their closet, not looking at him. He watched her for several minutes then turned and left the room. There was much to do if he was going to be gone for several days.

"_Milo, luv_." Kaila knew the message would sit in his Pip-boy until he got it even if he didn't answer her. "_I've been called to the Fort by Caesar. We leave first light tomorrow. Don't try to contact me, it would be too dangerous. If I don't come back please find Ian and take care of him for me. That's all. Bye_." She closed the line and stared blankly at the deep ebony sky, the stars twinkling, the full moon reflected in the water below. The gentle night breeze whispered around her, bringing no comfort. Aurelius was late in his office but he would be in soon. Emotions swirled around the edges of her consciousness like the annoying buzzing of flies, but she ignored them. She wondered what the Fort, and Caesar, would be like.

The boat ride was actually pleasant. It was a nice day for the Mojave, not as hot as usual, with a soft breeze coming over the water to cool the skin. Kaila watched the passing mountains and quays, noting where they were and the places they passed. Milo would probably recognize them, she thought. They were expected at the Fort and admitted without problem, the Centurion being greeted with the respect due his rank. They were shown directly to Caesar's tent.

The Centurion approached his lord with due reverence, bowing to him. Kaila walked silently behind, head down, hands together, sinking to her knees as they stopped before the great man. She felt neither fear nor chagrin, in fact felt nothing at all but the curiosity of her logic circuits wanting to study this man who could so inspire others. She didn't try to look at him; she would have her chance later.

"So this is your concubine I have heard so much about. You've had her for about 8 months now, haven't you? Your wife seems quite displeased about her. I can see why. Woman,", he said, addressing Kaila. "Come here so I can look at you." Kaila rose gracefully and went to stand before him. She didn't look at Aurelius but felt him stiff and wary at her side. "Yes, you are quite comely, aren't you wench? Look at me." She slowly raised her eyes to his. If for just a moment he caught a glimpse of the cold machine in them, it was so fleeting he thought he must have imagined it. Her eyes were a lovely hazel sparked with gold, beautiful even if somewhat vague.

"Very nice indeed. I didn't think we would find anything this nice out here. She seems well trained. Aurelius, take her to your tent and have her made ready. We have business to discuss but after dinner I wish to see her dance. I've heard she dances exceptionally well. I'll expect you back here in 20 minutes." Aurelius bowed and turned away. Kaila followed him silently from the tent.

Kaila had her dinner in the tent Aurelius would share with his wife. Alana wasn't pleased to have her there but didn't dare start any trouble inside Caesar's domain. She had her orders. Kaila would be ready. Aurelius was gone for several hours but came in shortly after dusk. He paid no attention to Alana. "Caesar requests your presence now.", he said to Kaila. She rose and followed him out. She had been instructed to bathe and change into a flowing, soft shift and soft slippers. Her golden hair was brushed and glowed softly in the fading light.

"Master, will I return with you to your tent?", she asked meekly as they climbed toward the large tent on the hill. "No. Caesar requests you remain with him tonight." "Oh." She made her voice small and frightened, although she really just felt curious about this man that could command such loyalty. Aurelius stopped and took her arm, turning her to look at him. "Listen, my pet, just do as he asks and he won't hurt you. You'll be all right. It's just sex." He tried to sound comforting but she caught the uneasiness in his voice.

She let her eyes meet his, a look of pleading on her face, a tear trickling down her cheek, reaching out a hand to tentatively touch his arm. He stared for an instant, starting to reach a hand toward her cheek. He jerked his hand back, his expression hard, and turned and walked on toward the tent. She dropped her head, swiping away the tear before putting her hands together and following meekly. She hadn't asked the question, he hadn't said a word, but she had her answer.

They only spent two nights at the Fort, and Kaila warmed Caesar's bed both nights. Aurelius stayed the nights in the tent with his wife. The days he spent in conference while Kaila was allowed to wander freely about the compound. Though satisfied with her physical accomplishments Caesar had no high regard for her intelligence and felt she was no threat. As she wandered she absorbed and filed all information about the compound. What she was learning was making her uneasy. Perhaps Caesar wasn't even their biggest threat.

Aurelius was in much higher spirits as they rode the river back to Cottonwood Cove. He still had his precious concubine and Caesar seemed to have a higher regard for him and all he had accomplished. He pointedly didn't ask her about the bruise marring her cheek and she didn't tell him. It would heal in a few weeks and leave no mark. Kaila rode in silence, her arms about herself, shoulders slumped, paying no attention to the scenery. Aurelius didn't attempt to converse with her. She would be fine, he told himself, when they got home.

Kaila maintained her pose as a hurt, defeated slave so she wouldn't be bothered. She was conversing with the Courier. "_Hey luv. We've left the camp. I was afraid Caesar might try to keep me but he's too smart for that. He knows how Aurelius feels about me. He'll test his loyalty by taking me, but he won't push it by keeping me." _Milo's voice was relieved in her mind. "Thank goodness, babe. I don't need you in there. I already have free access to that place and know it like the back of my hand. I was afraid you might kill him." "_Thought about it but I figured you had a plan. I didn't want to upset it_." "Appreciate that, babe. Did he hurt you?" Kaila didn't answer right away. "_He's not the worst of them, Six. Watch out for the Legate_." She signed off.

They were alone in their bedroom. Kaila had not slept anywhere else since she had come to the cove and neither had Aurelius, unless he was in the field. It had been a long trip. He had insisted she join him in the large tub. She was slowly, sensuously running the soapy cloth over his body. He ran a finger lightly over the bruise on her cheek, observing angrily the other bruises on more hidden parts of her body. He would leave her be this night so they could get a good night's sleep and she could begin to heal.

The next morning Aurelius woke before Kaila. This was unusual as she was always up before dawn to prepare his breakfast. He shook her gently. "Kaila, you need to get up.", he said. She peeked open an eye and struggled to a sitting position. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Suddenly she bolted for the toilet. She hung over it, gagging. "I'm sorry, master.", she whimpered. "My stomach is not well." "Don't worry about it. I don't feel like breakfast this morning."

For the next week she continued to seem nauseous and tired. Although she rose early and prepared his breakfast she never ate any, sometimes hastening from his presence as he ate. He could hear her gagging in the bathroom, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't know. Aurelius considered her, how she seemed sick mostly in the morning, the way she shied from him when he asked how she felt. It seemed a long time to be ill. She seemed unaccountably nervous and frightened. He couldn't remember when she had bled last. "Kaila", he said hopefully. "Could you be pregnant?"

To his surprise she wailed, collapsing to the floor, her hands over her head, her shoulders tensed. "Kaila!, What's wrong?", he asked, alarmed. "Are you going to beat me?", she cried, cringing away from him. "Beat you? Why would I beat you?", he asked. "You beat the slave girl. A slave can't carry your child and I haven't been with anyone else but Caesar." "Kaila, my pet,", he exclaimed, taking her arms to lift her up. "You're not just a slave. You're my concubine. I have chosen you to give me sons. Good strong sons from your strong bloodline. I have no intention of beating you. I'm happy you're having my child." It had to be his child as she would be at least one month along to be having morning sickness.

Kaila collapsed into his arms, letting her tears dry against his chest. She felt him stroking her hair. He hadn't touched her since their return from the fort over a week ago. She couldn't allow this to go on or it could weaken her hold over him. "Master.", she said hesitantly. "I want to have your son, I promise you I will, but is it all right to… want something else?" "What is it you want, Kaila?", he asked indulgently. She bit her lower lip, squirming slightly against him. "Your body.", she said. He put a hand under her chin to raise her face to his view. The bruises were healing well, now just green and yellow splotches against her ivory skin.

"You can have my body whenever you want, my pet.", he said and bent to take her lips. He was pleased that she wanted him. He was in love with the beautiful blonde. Caesar would surely grant his petition to free her and make her his wife. Then no man, even Caesar himself, would have any right to touch her again.

"_Courier, I have news_." Kaila sent out the mind signal but there was no response. She would try again later. He was probably in the middle of something. She turned away from staring across the water and re-entered their apartment. Aurelius didn't stir as she slipped back into bed beside him. Milo would call when he could. Their plans were progressing well.


	14. Chapter 14

Milo felt the buzz of Kaila's signal, but it was simply the 'message' signal, not the 'emergency' one. He couldn't very well take it here in the middle of the busy strip. He had received a tip and was checking it out. It was late, but not that late. The streets still teemed with drunken soldiers, partying civilians, whores and merchants. The shops would close soon and the people thin out. Right now he used them as cover as he stalked the couple making their way home.

They were ordinary looking people, the man and woman. He was average height, a bit thin maybe, with ordinary light brown hair and brown eyes. The woman was tiny and skeletal with reddish brown hair and a plain, almost ugly visage. So how had they produced the beautiful, blonde, curly haired, blue eyed toddler, built like an ox, bright eyed and wide awake even this late as he tried inquisitively to get into anything in his path? The woman glared at the man who picked up the wriggling child to keep him out of trouble. He got in close enough to capture an image of the child on his Pip-boy before watching them disappear into Vault 21.

Milo had been to the vault many times. He was well known on the strip and throughout most of the Mojave. Everyone knew that House was dead and he now ruled the Lucky 38, the Houses, and the Strip. When he made inquiries, people gave answers. He headed to the vault to make inquiries.

"Kaila, sweet, I've got news for you." The Courier's voice echoed in her mind. Kaila glanced around warily. If she didn't answer he would wait, she knew, but she had news for him too and was anxious to talk. She picked up the supplies she had chosen from the stores and handed her script to the keeper. He made a notation in the books and handed it back to her. She made her way out of the supply room and headed up the stores to her apartment.

Putting down the supplies she sat down in her chair and picked up a book. Her face took on the slightly vacant look that meant she was listening to her mind. "_Milo, luv, what have you got_?", she asked, hoping he was still in a place where he could talk.

"Babe, can you see this? I've never tried to send you a picture before." Kaila's eyes went wide as the picture formed in her mind. "_Ian. Oh my god, you've found him! My baby! Where is he, Milo? Is he all right?_" "He's safe, Babe. He's being claimed as a son by a couple in the vault on the strip. It's probably one of the safest places around. He seems well cared for and happy. I've been doing some research on them and I've come to believe the man's a frumentarii. I think Ian was given to them to further their disguise as a civilian couple and as a reward. He's been a sleeper here for over 2 years and no one suspected him of being a spy."

Kaila's heart was racing, her mind in a whirl. She wanted to leave, to go take her son back. That wouldn't be possible. She took a deep breath. "_Good. Oh, God, I'm so happy he's alive and well. Listen, luv, you don't know how happy you've made me. We need to leave them be, I want him to stay safe for now_." "Don't worry, Babe, I wouldn't do anything to endanger your son." _"I know, I know. Thanks for finding him. Listen, I have to tell you. Aurelius is going to send Vulpes out again. They're heading for the Mojave Outpost. If they can take out that post they can control the highway. We need to stop this, Milo. We have to eliminate this place_."

"I've been coordinating with the NCR. Troops are going to be in the area in two days. I'll let you know when the attack is going to take place and what you need to do. They've been secretly reinforcing the posts at Searchlight and moving troops into the mountains. Has there been any indication the Legion knows what we're doing?"

_"No, nothing. Aurelius often tells me what's going on. I think he just wants someone to talk to and I'm too stupid to understand anyway. I just smile and nod and ask a dumb question now and again_." "You be careful, Babe. If he finds you out.." _"Yes, I know. I'll be especially careful now I know Ian is alive." _She closed the line and put down the book. It was time to fix Aurelius' dinner. Only two more days. She would be ready.

"Babe, listen.", the voice rang urgently in her head as she was sweeping the floor in the apartment. The morning light highlighted the dust motes floating lightly in the air. She watched them as she listened to the Courier. "The NCR are attacking tonight. Is everything ready?" "_Yes, I managed to convince Canyon Runner to lock the slaves in the supply room at night. Not directly of course, it did take a little doing, but they'll be out of the way and safe now. I'll drug Aurelius's dinner tonight. He'll never wake up_." Milo wasn't sure he liked the relish in her voice when she said that.

The first attack came in the form of a missile strike on the soldier's tents. Kaila rose instantly. She hadn't been sleeping, but Aurelius was. She took the sturdy rope she had handy and bound him hand and foot. She was standing over him, staring with wild eyes, his machete raised, when the door burst open. "Centurion", the Decanus said, and stopped. Kaila reacted with a warrior's swiftness. She flung herself at the Legionnaire. Startled, he hesitated just a fraction too long.

Kaila jerked the machete from the body, her heart pounding in her ears, her breathe coming in quick gasps, her eyes blazing as the IU's programming reacted to the onrush of fury firing adrenaline into her. She ran from the room and leapt from the porch, not bothering with the stairs, taking down a man below about to fire on an NCR recruit. She rolled off him, coming to her feet in a continuous movement, lunging forward to skewer him. She sliced her way through the camp, a blonde fury, alight with red anger and hate.

Suddenly there were no more men, no enemies around her. She swung from side to side, whirling around. None challenged her. A young NCR soldier stared at her wide-eyed, his rifle lowered to her gut. "Drop the weapon!", he screamed, his voice verging on panic. "Drop it!"

"You hurt her and you'll die where you stand.", a deep voice said. The soldier wavered, then lowered his rifle. Kaila paid no attention. She was standing at the bottom of the path. The path to freedom. She looked up the path then slowly began to ascend, machete held by her side as though it was just another part of her.

She came to the first of the crosses. _Powder Ganger_, she thought, observing the cross calmly. He was already dead. The next held a wastelander. On the next was a young NCR soldier. He must have been put there the day before and he wasn't yet dead. Kaila studied him. He was too far gone to save. She could only help him. With a quick movement she sliced the ropes holding him to the cross and caught him, dropping to her knees as she took the weight and eased him to the ground. He couldn't speak but his eyes begged her. With a quick slice she severed the throat. She rose, calmly wiping the machete on her blood stained shift, and moved on up the hill.

In all she took the lives of three men. The other four victims were already dead and she just left them. Standing at the top of the hill she took a deep breath, staring up at the night sky. With a quick movement she turned and went back down the path.


	15. Chapter 15

The encampment was in flames. He could tell that from where he lay on the floor, his hands tied behind him, his legs pulled up into a bow and tied to his wrists, trussed like a pig for slaughter. She was standing at the door, her back to him, a shadow against the brilliant red of the raging inferno. He didn't know how the power was still on but he lay in a pool of light from the lamp, making it harder to make her out. The heated wind blew past her, stirring her shift and hair.

"Kaila?", he rasped, his voice choked with the smoke of his camp's destruction. She slowly turned to look at him, this man who had held her slave, used her for his pleasure, hurt her friends. His men had killed her husband and stolen her child.

As she turned and stepped into the light he could see the machete she was holding, his special machete gladius, capable of cutting through most armor. It dripped against the raging fire. She stood tall, an avenging Valkyrie, her brilliant gold hair standing around her, stiff with blood, singed from the flames. Her face was painted with the gore of her enemies and the soot from the fires. Her eyes were glittering like amber, sparking with hatred.

She knelt down beside him, the smell of war and death engulfing him. "Why am I alive? I assume no else is. You saved me, didn't you? What are you going to do now?" She leaned her head to one side and considered him. "You are correct. No one else of your encampment is alive. Now I will fetch my son. Then I will take my son to my father and you as well." Her voice sounded odd, almost mechanical.

"I knew you loved me.", he said confidently. "Free me now and we can be together. There are other encampments."

She leaned back on her heels and studied him with cold calmness. "You never knew me, Centurion. I am a warrior. I was created to track, to capture, to kill. My father taught me honor, my husband taught me to love, but you, you have taught me to hate."

He studied her face, her calmness unnerving. Her hatred burned cold and clear in the brilliance of her hazel eyes. "I loved you, Kaila. I applied to make you my wife.", he said intently.

Kaila stood abruptly and paced about him, swinging the machete with practiced ease, seemingly unaware she even still held it. Suddenly she stopped, planting it savagely in the floor beside his head with a sharp thrust.

"I loved my husband. He was a strong man, loving and considerate and good. You are evil and I loathe you. I hated every time you touched me, every time you used my body. It was all I could do not to cut you to ribbons when the attack started so I killed your men instead. I don't even know how many. Don't talk to me of love. Michael gave his life for me. He loved me! You gave me to Caesar and didn't even have the balls to object, then kissed his hand like a grateful mongrel when he let you have me back. You know nothing of love."

Aurelius didn't wince. He held himself proud and calm. "If you hate me so much, then what about our child? Will you destroy it, too?" "Our child? There is no child. I took an injection when I first came here to stop my fertility. Ganon told me about it when I was there. It's dangerous and could kill you and wears off after a couple of years, but I took that chance. I would never have a child for you. But, oh, yes, I promised to have your son, didn't I? I intend to keep that promise. I helped take this camp, and I'll take the main camp. When I do, I will rip your son from your wife's arms and make him mine. I will teach him to hate you and all you stand for. Yes, I will have your son in exchange for what you did to mine."

Aurelius knew he was done. He had been destroyed by the woman he craved. If he survived his own lord would crucify him for his failure. He had lost everything. "So you aren't pregnant. Was everything a lie, Kaila?", he asked. "A lie? In all fairness I never actually lied to you. That was part of the game I played with myself, to see if I could deceive you without actually telling you a lie. No, I never said I was pregnant. You assumed it and I let you. I never said I loved you, I let you believe it because you wanted to. I never said I wanted you. I said I wanted your body, and I do, and now it's mine." " What are you going to do with me? Turn me over to the NCR?",he asked, his voice calm. "No, your body is mine. I think it will give me pleasure when I am in it."

"What do you mean, when you are in it?", he asked, startled. She reached out and gently stroked his cheek, running her finger along his jaw, over his lips. "Yes, you have a fine body. It is strong, and young and virile. A handsome body. I am following your own laws, Legionnaire. You have been conquered. You have been taken as slave. Your body is mine to do with as I please and it pleases me to live in it. The doctor that placed me in this body has morals. He is long dead but his successor is the same. He won't put me in a new body with an intact brain but that won't be a problem. By the time he operates you will be brain dead. It pleases me that I will be able to use this body to destroy the root of this evil. A high ranking officer, the only surviving Legionnaire from this post, yes, it will be easy."

The woman held out a syringe, checking its contents. Ignoring his struggles to break free she smoothly injected him. "It will be over in a minute.", she said quietly, leaning over him. He struggled to stay conscious, to keep awake. "Who are you? What are you?", he ground out. Finally, when it was too late, he had asked the right question. His vision was fading, the dark gathering around the edges of his mind, as the last words he would ever comprehend drifted into his consciousness. "My mind is an intelligence unit placed in the body of a human. I am the first Kinesthetic Artificial Intelligence Learning Agent.", she replied. "I am vengeance, Legionnaire. I am Kaila."


	16. Chapter 16

"Kaila, babe, are you all right?" Kaila slowly raised her eyes from where she still crouched by the still figure of the Centurion. She focused on the familiar figure of her trusted friend. His bloody state didn't disturb her in the least. "I am fine.", she responded tonelessly, letting her eyes fall again to the figure beside her. "Is he alive?", Milo asked, coming to crouch beside her. "No."

Milo studied the form. "He's breathing.", he observed. "Yes, his body lives. He doesn't.", she said. He glanced at the needle lying on the floor, discarded and forgotten. "What have you done, babe?", he asked very softly. She turned her head to one side and considered, still staring at the trussed man. "I destroyed his mind. His body is mine now.", she said without inflection.

Milo felt a quiver run down his spine. She was evincing no emotions at all. "Babe,", he said softly. "We need to leave now. The NCR can mop up here. They'll establish a base, but I can't be known to have helped with this. I can't be seen. Come on, let me help you." Kaila turned expressionless eyes on him. "Okay. Help me get Aurelius up then and we'll get going." She stood up and taking the Centurion's machete neatly sliced through his bonds. The figure relaxed but didn't move. Milo gingerly took the machete from her.

"Come, pet.", she said, taking him by the arms. "Come with me now." Milo helped her lift the figure to its feet. Not completely brain dead then, he thought, as the man obeyed Kaila's command and docilely followed her from the room.

The NCR surrounded them as Milo melted away into the mountains. Kaila stood quietly, holding onto the hand of her Centurion, as the soldiers released the slaves. Some of them fled in terror into the mountains, others milled about confusedly. But some realized they were free and the Centurion and his concubine were prisoners.

. The contingent escorting the prisoners to Camp McCarran had allowed Kaila to clean herself and her charge before leaving the Cove, but they were worried the Legion might come after them so they hastened her along. They were several hours journey from the encampment, with the moon hinting at rising over the mountains, before they made camp in a sheltered valley. Kaila didn't seem worried about anything. She lay down next to her pet to get a few hours sleep.

They were marched through New Vegas like a prize of war before being taken to the Camp. Milo went over to Camp McCarran to consult about the prisoners. It would be expected from his position in the town. He met with Kaila, leading her pet, and Colonel Hsu in a secure room. "Okay, Six, what do you want me to do with this useless piece of meat?" Milo decided Hsu was referring to the Centurion, not Kaila."Let me talk to Kaila alone, okay?"

"What are you planning, Babe?', Milo asked, taking her hand and staring intently into her eyes. "It can be done, Milo. You know what I am. The IU can be removed and placed in this man so I can help destroy the Legion." "Listen to me, Babe. Consider what that could do. Think, now. He's not entirely brain dead, is he? He follows your instructions. What if he's still in there? What if you get placed in his brain and he takes over? He's a strong personality. Remember when you were put in the child? What was her name, Kaila? Tell me, what was it?"

She frowned, her brow furrowing as she struggled to remember. "Shannon", she said slowly. "Shannon Winters." "You remember her name. She remembers. You are her and she is you. What if you become him? Remember, babe. Remember her." Kaila moaned. Her head was splitting. Memories, surfacing like dying fish in a poisoned sea, washing around her, floating into her mind, memories of a brother, her mother laughing, playing along the river, screaming, not her, her mother, tracking, she was tracking someone, she was crossing a river, no, the river held her, closing over her, the flames washing over her as gunfire ripped into the metal beneath her skin…Kaila cried out, clutching her head as long suppressed memories washed in, integrating with the files in her IU, becoming one until she could no longer tell where Shannon ended and Kaila began. They were the same.

Milo clutched her to him, hugging her tightly as she struggled, the tears streaming down her face. "Babe, Babe, it's all right, let it happen. Just let it happen.", he murmured in her ear. Kaila collapsed in his arms, gasping for breath, her heart racing. "No.", she whispered. "No. That could happen. He could _own_ me! What can I do, Milo? What can I do now?" "It's all right. I have an idea. I think we can still use him to our advantage."

The arrangements were made with the Colonel. Kaila, bowed and defeated, was escorted under guard to the Lucky 38 where Milo took her in along with her guard. The guard was fully armored in a heavy leather suit, encompassing helmet and dark glasses. It was difficult to determine if the figure, much the same height as the prisoner, was male or female, but no one was noticing anyway. The people watching the transfer were speculating on what Milo Six would want with the beautiful concubine of the defeated Legionnaire officer. Much of the speculation wasn't very nice.

Kaila was lying on her stomach on the queen size bed, her legs out straight, her arms stretched out at her sides, her head supported by a soft pillow. "Do you really think this will work?", she asked. Milo was spreading a lotion over her back, rubbing it into her skin. The gloves he wore were a little rough but it felt good. "It seems to be. I think you'll be a lovely color. Honey bronze, it says. It looks like they named all the colors. This is the only one I found. It came in a kit and it says this is supposed to be the best protection ever developed. The directions say it won't come off until you take it off with the remover or the skin wears off and it will keep your skin from tanning. I'll put some in a bottle for you to touch up if you get wounds or when your hair grows out." "Really.", she murmured, her voice muffled by the pillow. "The pre-war people changed their skin color? They did some strange things, didn't they?" "Eh, I just think they weren't challenged enough. Anyway, I'm done here, turn over so I can do the front." "Hmmph.", she snorted. "You just want to rub my boobs." He grinned widely, handing her the jar of lotion. "Sure, babe,", he leered playfully. She snapped him with the edge of a cloth and he danced off laughing.

Completely covered in the darkening lotion she sat in a chair in front of a mirror watching as he cut off her long, golden hair. He ran the darkening lotion through the short golden strands, turning them chocolate. "If Kaila is going to be incarcerated with her master, then I'm going to need a new name.", she said, studying the image in the mirror. "I told Aurelius I am vengeance. That's who I will be. Until Kaila is needed again, I will be Ven." Milo leaned over and looked at her reflection over her shoulder. "Ven.", he said. "You'll need to hide those gorgeous eyes too." She took the dark glasses he handed her and slipped them on. "Perfect.", he smiled.

Milo left to check on Kaila's substitute while she bathed. When he returned she was curled on the comfortable bed, sleeping soundly. He covered her naked form with a soft blanket and stood watching her for a moment. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. He had pushed her until her IU lost its cold control, but she still accessed its prodigious data base and capabilities. He had to keep her focused.

The next morning the guard escorted the tall blonde to Camp McCarran where she joined Aurelius in his cell. She walked with her head down, her steps slow, her golden hair glistening in the morning light. She knew she wouldn't be walking in the light for a long time to come. It was let out that this was her choice, to care for the master she had come to love. The guard was wearing a helmet that showed dark hair at the edges and half the face was hidden by the large dark glasses, but few people noticed as they watched the tall blonde, now dressed in a long, encompassing gown, pass into her prison.

Ven had noticed the thin man watching the spectacle. She had no doubt he would report this incident back to the Legion. She hoped he did it soon as she was growing impatient. Once that job was done, so was he. She was going to rescue her son.


	17. Chapter 17

It was two weeks since the attack on the Cove. Ven had stayed in New Vegas, exchanging her guard uniform for the light weight leather armor Kaila had always favored. Her favorite cowboy hat hid most of her short chocolate hair and she rarely removed the large dark glasses that covered most of her dark face. The staff at the Tops hadn't questioned her after she produced a key to Benny's suite. Although they didn't expect him to return as he hadn't been heard from in over 2 years someone continued to pay the rent anonymously. The mysterious woman came and went quietly at all hours. She didn't talk to anyone although she sometimes had a meal sent to her room. There was no proof but many in New Vegas thought she was behind the murder of the couple in vault 21 and the disappearance of the small blonde boy. Maybe she was a slaver.

"Hey, Ven.", the Chairman called as Ven headed for the door. She approached him warily. "Did you want something?", she asked. "I just wanted to let you know. I've heard the Courier is looking for you." "The Courier, eh? Thanks for the warning." She turned and headed back up the stairs. Within the hour she had disappeared, confirming their belief she might be just the wrong side of the law enforced by Courier Six.

Ven watched the road coming down from the north while she took apart and cleaned the combat rifle. It would do nicely once she had finished repairing it with the parts from the other rifles she had found. Well, maybe not found to be precise, but then the dead didn't really need weapons anymore. She glanced at the raider still lying on the floor and sighed. She would have to haul it out and clean up the blood before she could use the building to sleep in tonight.

She shifted her attention back to the road while she snapped the pieces into place. Loading the weapon she slung it over her back and went to take out the garbage.

The door opened while she was stirring the potatoes frying on the stove. "Hey, Milo", she said, turning to greet him. "Hungry?" "You bet. Sunny wanted me to stay for dinner but I told her I was meeting someone. She's very taken with Ian. Are you sure this is what you want, babe? You could stay with him." She turned back to the stove, turning the steaks in the pan. "No, I can't. You know I can't. Sunny will be a good mother to him until this is over. I have to see it through, Milo, I have to see them destroyed."

"I understand. Are we staying here tonight?" "Might as well, don't you think? It's pretty late. You can have that bed over there.", she said, pointing to one of the bunks on the other side of the room. "Milo, thank you for taking Ian to Sunny for me. I don't know what I would do without you." He smiled. "For you, anything, Babe.", he answered, and he meant it.

He lowered his pack to the bunk she indicated and watched her work. He felt she had never really been challenged, her capabilities tested. She had gone from being protected by a strong father to the protection of a loving husband to being protected by a strong Legion leader. Her husband's death had left her without an anchor. He, Milo, had provided that stability to offset any influence by Aurelius; he would give her anything she needed from him. He sent Ed-E outside to patrol. She had never really liked the robot and they would need their sleep tonight.

Ven was curious. "Where's your companions, luv? The last I knew you were getting quite an entourage following you about. It seems you just have your flying robot now." He laughed. "Well, let's see. Veronica's on a mission for the Brotherhood. I believe she went west, but she didn't want to share the details. Cass got wounded during our last dust up and she's holed up in the Follower's compound. Ganon chose to stay and take care of her. I don't think she was that badly injured but there might be a little something else going on there." "Good for them. I hope it works out." "I don't know. He seemed to want to get back to his lab, maybe Cass was just an excuse. Ganon's a quiet one, but I think he's got secrets." Ven glanced at him. "Don't we all?", she asked. She didn't expect an answer.

Ven pulled on her pack and checked the straps. Picking up her rifle she headed toward the door. "Where are we going, luv?", she asked, stepping out into the bright morning light. Milo was talking to his robot. She considered Ed-E warily. She still didn't quite trust its programming. "We're headed for the Dam. I've been asked to help with a security issue there. Besides I might be able to pick up some intelligence. I'd sure like to know what they're up to."

"I see. Well, it's past the mountains and all the roads go around. We going north or south?" "Neither.", he said, pointing to the east. "We're going through, Babe." She nodded. "May not be any quicker, the mountains are pretty rough." "Probably not, but it should be more interesting. If we cut past Black Mountain and go through Scorpion Gulch it'll take us right past Helios. From there we can just go over the next mountain to Boulder City and take the road to the Dam. We may even find something we haven't come across before." "Such lovely sounding places. I can't wait to visit them.", she grinned.

They skirted past Black Mountain and were headed down Scorpion Gulch. Milo motioned her to take the high ground over the gulch. He went up the other side. They caught the scorpions in a cross-fire between them and were able to take out most of them without getting close. Toward the end of the gulch they had to leave the high ground and go up against the giant creatures on the ground. Milo would engage, and run back, firing, while Ven took them on from behind. Working together they got through without sustaining any injuries. It turned out to be the most difficult part of the trip.

They were greeted at the Dam with the news the President was due the next day. There had been threats and rumors and security was worried. Milo agreed to work with security to assure the President a safe, uneventful time as he spoke to his troops.

The speech went off without the President even being aware of the drama unfolding about him. He would later be informed of the sniper they had taken out on the tower, the bomb the Courier had located and defused. He requested they be present on the vertibird pad before his departure. He wanted to talk to the pair that had proven so useful to him.

"So you're Milo Six.", President Kimbal said, shaking his hand. "I'm honored to meet the man who took control of New Vegas. Is this your body guard?", he asked, eyeing Ven with interest. "I'm pleased to meet you, sir.", Milo said. "This is Ven. She's not exactly a body guard but she is one of the best fighters in the Mojave." Ven removed her glasses and lifted her sparkling hazel eyes to Kimbal. "Nice to meet you, sir", she said in a sultry, attractive voice, a half smile playing invitingly on her lips. Milo raised a brow at her. What was Ven up to now?, he wondered.

"You know, I've been wanting to discuss some issues with you, Six. How would you and Ven like to ride back to New Vegas in the vertibird with me?" He was talking to Milo but Milo noticed he was paying attention to Ven, and Ven's body language said she was interested in the President. Milo decided to play along with her. "We'd appreciate the lift, sir.", he agreed.

Milo and Ven were alone in the room at the Lucky 38 he had settled on as his bedroom. She was in the bath while he looked over the selection of dresses he had rounded up from the guest rooms. "I think this one would look really great on you, Babe.", he said, holding up a slinky red number with a tight, short skirt. "And there were shoes to match too. I think they'll fit you." Ven stood up and took a towel to begin drying off. "Whatever you think, luv.", she agreed. She tossed the towel aside and took the dress.

Milo sat her down in front of the mirror and began to run a comb through her hair. "Hmmm,", he said. "Let's try putting it up like this. Yeah, that looks good." He put down the comb. "Wait a minute", he said as she started to get up. "I have something for you." He had raided the hotel's safe. He took a small box from his pocket and opened it. Taking out a ruby and diamond necklace he clasped it about her neck. "There's matching earrings too, Babe. Here let me put them in for you."

Milo surveyed her in the mirror. "You're beautiful, Ven, you know that don't you?", he asked. She turned to look at him, not smiling. "Yes. That's why this will work, Milo. You don't think the President would have asked me to dinner if I was ugly, do you? He'll be by in 20 minutes to pick me up. You know he's most annoyed you won't let him in the 38."

" I don't trust him and you shouldn't either. The man's a snake.", he warned. She smiled, her cold unpleasant smile. "Then he shouldn't dance with a mongoose, luv.", she said.

It was late the next morning before Ven returned. Milo was pacing the floor nervously. If Ven got out of control all hell would ensue. She had been unpredictable and unapproachable since her release from the Legion. Her breakdown at McCarran hadn't made her any more stable.

He was relieved when he saw the guards leaving her in front of the door. He hurried down to meet her as she came in. "Are you all right, Babe?", he asked. "You were out all night." Ven looked at him in surprise. "Of course I was. You expected I would spend the night with him, didn't you? I got the information you wanted." "Was it worth it?", he asked softly. "Eh, I've had better.", she shrugged. "I'm going to change now. You better put these jewels back in the safe. Kimbal was very interested in them."

The Courier had a plan. "But if we're gone for so long, who's going to run the strip?", Ven asked. "I don't rule the strip, Ven, I just mediate between the factions. Besides the robots are all programmed, I don't have to be here to oversee them, and I can control the entire operation from my Pipboy. I need to get this done. The information you brought me has made me have to move up my timetable. We'll go to Ranger Station Foxtrot first then on down to the Mojave Outpost. That will probably take most of a week. After that we'll decide whether to go to Ranger Station Charlie or Camp Searchlight next." "Sure, fine, whatever you say, luv."

Ven stared out over the mountains from her seat in the top of the tower. She took another drink of wine. It was very good wine, nicely aged. The book she had been reading lay open on the table in front of her. She would go to her room soon, the one she shared with Veronica, only Veronica still hadn't returned. Milo would be down the hall in his own room or maybe he had gone to the office in the penthouse. He did have a lot to do. Maybe she should try to contact Mother. She did need some sleep though. They were heading for Foxtrot in the morning. With a sigh she picked up her wine and book to take the elevator to her room.

It was rough going coming down out of the mountains around Foxtrot. They didn't quite make it to the base before the evening was well advanced. There was always danger from wildlife and raiders to consider.

"There's an old state park just over that way", Milo said, pointing slightly to the west, " and there's a couple of nice buildings nearby, just east of it. If we go there we can spend the night. Gannon and I cleaned out a nest of Cazadors there just a few weeks ago so it should be safe enough. We had to break in to one of the buildings but it did have a couple of nice beds."

They reached the buildings within an hour. Ven stared up at the huge, conical nest hanging from a side of a building. The wasp like creatures that had built that nest were almost the size of a woman, and had a deadly poisonous sting. She was glad they were already gone.

The building was still closed. Milo entered cautiously, weapon ready, but no one had moved in yet. They lowered their packs and prepared a warm meal over a campfire. The stove no longer worked but there was plenty of old wood around from destroyed buildings and brush from the range. They had gathered banana yucca fruit and pinyon nuts in the mountains, which went well with the preserved Bighorner meat they had traded ammo for at Foxtrot.

An old rusty hand pump on the side of the sink still worked. Or rather it now worked. Milo had loosened and repaired it at some time during his travels. This cabin was one of his finds and one he guarded as a staying place when in the area. Since it was known to harbor Cazadors no one had come near it recently.

With plenty of clean water handy Ven stripped to wash off in the sink. Milo turned away from her. He stripped off his armor then busied himself laying the blankets out on the beds. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "You only need one, luv", she said. He looked up questioningly. Stripped to her underwear, she turned, smiling at him, running the washcloth over her breasts. "Just one?", he asked, coming over to her. She dropped the cloth in the sink while her eyes sought his. "Just one.", she replied. He searched her face, then held out his hand. Taking it she led him to the bed.

Milo gently stroked her hair, tangling his fingers in the soft chocolate waves. She admired and respected him, he was a good friend. She needed him now but he had no illusions she would be his forever. She didn't love him the way she had Michael. He would make the most of what time he could have with her.

From the cabin at Bonnie Springs it would take them a week to make the trip to the Mojave Outpost. Milo would stop to visit at the Great Kahn's camp, Goodsprings, and Primm as well as lingering to talk to anyone they encountered. Ven was used to his meandering ways and she wasn't the one on a timetable anyway. She enjoyed the travelling, the occasional fighting, and the long, intimate nights.


	18. Chapter 18

They left the Mojave Outpost early in the afternoon. Milo had taken care of his business the previous day, but had agreed to help the rangers clear the road west of the outpost of the dangerous wildlife that had wandered in. That had taken them most of the morning. They had decided on Ranger Station Charlie next so they headed east, staying mostly in the mountains. Ven had noticed the Courier didn't like travelling on the roads.

Ven was walking well ahead of Milo when she spotted the small Legion patrol. She immediately went low, slipping forward, her body tense, rifle ready. "No, Ven, stop", he called into his Pip-boy, keeping his voice low so the patrol wouldn't hear him. He felt the silence. She was ignoring him, fastened on the men in her sights. He was too far away to stop her without hurting her. He could only help her. He knelt behind the boulder, sighting in with his sniper rifle. "Ven", he tried again. The blast of a shotgun cut off any thought of stopping her as the lead Legionnaire sprouted red across his chest and toppled forward. Milo fired at the second, hitting him in the shoulder. The soldiers reacted instantly.

The boulder beside Milo sprayed him with shards from the hit from a shotgun. He sighted again. Ven was up and running, her screams of rage echoing in the mountain air, drawing their fire. Milo controlled his panic, his fear for her, as he calmly sighted in and fired again and again. Ven brought up her rifle and slammed the butt into the head of the last man to fall, still moving feebly on the ground. She struck again and again.

Milo grabbed her arms, jerking her around. "Ven, STOP!", he ordered. He couldn't see her eyes through the goggles but she froze, then slowly lowered her gun. She looked down at the men on the ground. Reaching down she jerked the chain free from around the dead man's neck and shoved the blood covered souvenir into her pocket.

Milo looked around carefully. Good, there weren't any witnesses to this attack. If he was lucky the slaughter would be attributed to raiders. It was just as well he had moved up his schedule. The presence of the Legion this far west bore out how pervasive they were becoming in the Mojave.

The time spent taking out the Legion force and working their way past the giant ant infested lake bed had set them behind. Dark was falling before they made it close to the entrance to Walking Box Cavern. Milo didn't want to go past there at night as it housed a large den of Nightstalkers.

"We need a place to stay tonight. I see an old building over there. Let's check it out." Milo said, pointing to a decrepit looking pile on up the hill. Ven shrugged. She was tired, but not that tired even though it was getting late. They had been travelling most of the day. She admired the beauty of the sun setting over the mountain as they approached the old building.

It was even worse inside than she had thought it would be. The floor was littered with dirt and blown in debris. The walls were half falling down and only part of a ceiling remained. There didn't appear to be a good place to lay out their blankets. Milo surveyed the mess. "You still have that utility blanket you brought from the garrison, don't you?", he asked. "Sure." She slung off her pack and pulled out the small square. It shook out to a 10'x10' thin blanket with holes about a foot apart on all sides. A very thin, lightweight and exceptionally strong pre-war piece of thermal material it was meant to be used as a blanket, tarp, or tent as needed.

Milo pulled some rope from his pack. Taking one end of the material he threaded the rope through and tied the ends around a strong beam. He picked up the other end of the material and repeated the process. The makeshift hammock swung softly in the gentle breeze stirring beneath the shelter of the partial roof. Ven grinned. "That looks tricky", she said, wiping at her brow.

"It's damned hot tonight. I'm not sleeping in this armor. It seems as safe here as anywhere." She took off her glasses and put them in her pack. She carefully folded her armor and underwear and placed them on top of her pack, her boots neatly on the floor. Her shotgun she propped against her pack, easily reached from the hammock.

Ven gingerly sat on the edge of the hammock and turned to get in. Milo was already in the hammock, stretched full length for balance. His clothing and weapons lay close on the other side of the hammock It swayed violently as she rolled in, giggling as she came against him, struggling to keep the hammock from turning over. He laughed with her as the hammock stabilized, her body full against him, her head on his shoulder, giggling hysterically as the hammock folded around them like a cocoon.

She pushed up to grin down at him. She searched his face, riveted by his pale, intense gaze. "Kaila", he began. "Don't. Don't ever call me that.", she said intently. "Michael is dead. Kaila isn't here. There is only Ven." Then her gaze softened and she smiled teasingly, her hazel eyes smoldering. "Don't you want Vengeance, Courier?", she asked huskily, her hands on either side of him, balancing them precariously. For answer he reached up to tangle his hand in her soft chocolate hair, pulling her head down to him. Her lips met his in a long, lingering kiss ending in a giggle as the hammock swayed. "This is going to be fun," she grinned.

Milo had ordered Ed-E to patrol outside. The robot flew quietly back and forth, around the building. The occupants paid no attention to the soft zzzt of fire as he cooked a young Nightstalker that came too close, following their trail.

They were in no hurry to leave the hammock the next morning as they didn't want to pass the Cavern until the day was more advanced. Most of the Nightstalkers would then be inside as they were night hunters. Being a hybrid of coyote and rattlesnake they would sleep most of the day in the safety of the cave. They made it past the cave without encountering any of the dangerous, venomous creatures.

As they moved along the mountains toward the station they began to notice signs of Legion activity. "There were patrols out when the Cove got hit.", Ven said worriedly. "One of them was under Vulcus Inculus. I haven't heard he was killed or captured. That man's an animal, Milo. He's probably pretty pissed now too and he'll be forced to live off the land without supply's coming from the Cove. He'll be extremely dangerous."

The Ranger station seemed quiet as they approached. Too quiet. There were no guards challenging them as they entered the camp. Milo noticed the first body lying just around a barrier. "They've been here.", he said. "I'm going to check out the headquarters. Why don't you check around out here and keep an eye out?" Ven nodded, holding her rifle at the ready. "I'll be up there." She indicated a pieced together ramp leading to the top of a bus, obviously used as a guard post.

Milo came out of the building and shook his head. "They're all dead, Ven.", he said. "The Legion left a message behind. It's a warning. Let's get out of here. Novac's just up the road, we can stay there tonight."

It was dark when they approached Novac. "Hey, Alice.", Milo said, addressing the woman behind the desk. "Got a room for us?" "Sure, Six. Just one room?" "Yeah." "That'll be 100 caps."

Milo tossed his pack on the floor beside Ven's. "Ven, I need to get back to New Vegas. Something's come up there that needs my attention. Do you think you can finish this mission without me?" Ven shrugged. "Sure. It's not that difficult." "I don't like you travelling alone and it would help if you were with someone the NCR trusts. There's someone I want you to meet, Babe.", he said. "Oh? You trust this person?", she asked. " Absolutely. Let's go on over to the dinosaur. Cliff'll let us in." Ven didn't say anything. She just followed him out the door.

"Jeesh, Milo, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that.", Boone said, lowering his rifle. "Come on, I know you heard us coming up the stairs.", Milo grinned, holding out his hand. Boone shook his hand. "Good to see you again, Six. Just passing through?" "Looking for you, actually. I thought you might have left since you took care of your wife's killer." "I've been thinking about it but I'm not sure where to go." "I have someone I want you to meet. This is Ven. Ven, Boone." Rumor had it Milo was currently travelling with an ex-slaver, and this tall, dark woman sure looked the part. Boone acknowledged the introduction warily. Ven merely nodded.

"I have a proposition for you.", Milo said, leaning against a giant tooth. "Ven is on a mission, aren't you babe?. I need someone to travel with her." "Like a body guard? To protect her?", Boone asked, appraising the woman. Milo grinned. "Ven doesn't need protection. Hell, in a fight she could probably protect you. I just think it's better to travel in pairs, don't you? She's one hell of a sniper and don't you guys always travel in pairs? The thing is she sometimes gets a little carried away. She needs someone to keep her centered, don't you, Babe?", he asked, smiling fondly at the woman.

She removed her glasses and looked back at him calmly. "Doesn't everyone, luv?", she asked. Boone looked from one to the other. There was something more here than simple companions on a mission together. "What's the mission?", Boone asked. "Well, you see, Ven has this vendetta against the Legion. We just came through Ranger Station Charlie and they were attacked. They're all dead. Ven here has decided to wipe out as many Legion as she can. There were several patrols out when the Cove was taken and more raiding parties keep coming across the river. Most of them are small, 8 to 10 men, but we know there's at least one major camp, maybe 30 to 40 Legionnaires. The NCR is spread too thin now and can't help much. We've been travelling together for a while now but I have to keep my reputation with the Legion. I can't go about killing them. Are you interested?" "I sure as hell am. Let's talk remuneration."

Ven left the men discussing payment and the decimation of Camp Charlie and wandered down to the store to talk with Cliff and peruse the souvenirs. She purchased one of the rocket ships and stood studying it, remembering when they used them to help the ghouls sail away into the sky. She wondered if they made it to their promised land.

"Milo.", Ven stroked his arm absently. They had gone to bed right after leaving the dinosaur gift shop as he would be leaving early. "Mmmm, yes, Babe?", he asked sleepily. "Are you sure we can trust this man? He seems so intense." "He is intense. He's also the best shot I've ever seen. Trust me, you'll do fine." "Okay." He ran his hand over her cheek, along her jaw. Lifting her face he kissed her deeply. "You do trust me, don't you?", he asked softly, trailing a hand lightly down her back. "Absolutely.", she murmured, curling herself about him.


	19. Chapter 19

Milo left after Boone got off his shift the next morning. He had turned in his resignation to Alice before going to his room for some sleep. They would leave the following morning for the south. They had decided to start by going to the mines to see if they could free them from Legion control and return them to the wastelanders.

The pair walked down the road from Novac. The tall, dour man with the dark glasses and red beret and the dark woman, only a head shorter, her cowboy hat and dark glasses hiding her face from view. Neither spoke or saw any reason to. When they came in view of the bend they noticed the movement in the once abandoned buildings. After a quick conference to determine their strategy they moved in. These raiders were more aware than most but not expecting the kind of sneak attack the former ranger and the human hybrid could mount. Soon they were picking through the spoils.

'That thing is pretty heavy.", Boone said. "Do you really think you need to take it?" Ven was checking over the rocket launcher. It was in pretty good shape. "Yes.", she said firmly. "There's 6 rockets here. At least they don't weigh much. Don't worry, I'll carry it." He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever." But he secretly admired her strength and determination.

They spent the night in the camp since they would be going into the mountains and they didn't want to be travelling after dark. There were plenty of dirty bed rolls to choose from. Ven pulled out her blanket and curled up on the one near the door, ignoring the man taking the first watch by the window across the room.

They approached the first mine warily, but saw no sign of Legionnaires. Instead a wastelander challenged them as they approached. He showed them the remains of the funeral pyre that marked the resting place of the former Legion solders and some of the miners. When the Cove was taken the mines had been cut off. Without supplies or backup the few soldiers on duty there had been overrun by the slaves, lead by the remaining miners reclaiming their livelihood. They were a tough bunch Ven noted approvingly.

They exchanged supplies and information. The miners offered them a safe place to spend the night. Ven stripped to her underwear and stretched out on a bunk. Her attitude didn't invite company and even the miners respected her abilities. No one approached her.

Ven wanted to go to the small NCR camp near Searchlight. Boone was hired to travel with her, not decide where they went. They headed for Searchlight. They came across a small contingent of Legionnaires in the mountains above the NCR camp but there were only four men. They seemed to be heading north. The pair didn't stop to ask them where they were going. They left the bodies where they fell and went on down into the camp. Boone found it didn't make him feel any better to make the kills.

Ven didn't take long talking to the unit leader. There weren't many men left in the camp now since the main part of the contingent had been in Searchlight when it was destroyed. Their main concern was containing the ghouls created in that blast and keeping down stray Legionnaires and raiders. They offered them a bed for the night but Ven wanted to push on to the East gold mines to make sure they weren't in Legion hands.

They were skirting around Searchlight to the east when Ven led them toward a water tower near the town. They were approaching the remains of some burned out houses on the outskirts of the town, just outside the range of the radiation. Ven just stopped and stared at one of the ruins for several minutes. "Keep an eye out, will you?", she asked stepping into the ruined home. She didn't pay any attention to what he was doing. She was turning slowly around, staring at the remains.

She remembered where he fell, how he had looked lying there, his hand outstretched. She pieced together how he had died. The blast of the shotgun as he entered the living room, Legionnaires pouring in through the door, the window. He dropped the empty gun, hitting the floor, coming up with the machete from one of the dead. He swung the machete, using the dead bodies and furniture as cover, swinging around and around as they surrounded him like mongrel dogs baiting a deathclaw. And like a deathclaw he had struck taking out the dogs until enough wounds found their mark and he fell in the middle of the pack. Then they were on him, hacking him in fury.

Here, here was where he had lain, hand outstretched, soaked in blood, his blood and the blood of the enemy. They had respected him. Even as he fell they had admired his strength and skill. She walked past where he had lain. She was calculating distance, force, the effects of the flame and hot winds, the rains, the way it would have fallen as the floors gave way. It wouldn't still be here. Couldn't be….unlesss.. She fell to her knees and scrabbled in the remains of the ashes and debris, washed over time into a filthy mass.

The day was passing but she continued searching, intent on her task, paying no attention to the increasingly doubtful looks Boone cast her. She carefully pushed aside what remained of the house, searching, until she felt it, deep under the mess, under where the bed would have been. She removed the ash blackened, half melted circle of gold and clutched it in her hand. She knelt for a moment, just clutching the ring to her breast, then rose and shoved it in a pocket. Without a word she left the burned out house and headed east.

They walked for a while in silence. "Did you find what you were looking for?", he asked finally. "I don't want to talk about it." Her voice didn't invite further conversation.

Over the next several days they visited the Searchlight East gold mines, the Cove, and Ranger Station Echo. Here they learned there were rumors of a major Legion camp somewhere in the mountains to the west. Ven decided to push west toward the Mojave Outpost to see if she could pick up more information on their location.

"Nipton's just up ahead.", Ven said, breaking the hours long silence without preamble. Boone glanced at her, caught by the tension in her voice. "I heard it was decimated by the Legion a few weeks ago. Is there something I should know?", he asked. Ven shrugged. "It's deserted now as far as I know. We could check out the town hall. It might have some good stuff in it if it hasn't been scavenged out. Most people try to stay away from Legion raid sites at least until they're sure the Legion isn't coming back." "Sure.", Boone agreed.

Only a few radscorpions wandered the empty streets, and they were easily disposed of. They stopped first in the old grocery but didn't find anything worth taking. They checked out some of the houses. A couple of them had defunct Mr. Handy robots in them. Ven knew they would be there since the Courier had talked to her while he scavenged the place, telling her of the mayor burning over a pile of tires, the tortured men hanging on crosses, too near death to save. _"You killed them?", she had asked. 'It was the only thing I could do for them.' he had answered_. Her face was tight, her body stiff as they walked down the street toward the town hall. Ven didn't glance at the empty crosses lining the road, or seem to notice the mostly decomposed bodies lying beneath them.

The Legion had not come back to loot and torch the town as was their normal procedure. Ven wasn't sure why but figured the Courier had something to do with it. He was the reason why the Legion's dogs, that had been left to guard the town hall, were now just corpses rotting in the rooms and hallways. What was left of them anyway. Since rats and insects had done their thing there wasn't much left so the smell was tolerable. They searched their way through the building to the top floor.

Ven glanced through the window and stopped, staring. She slowly approached the window and looked down at the street below, where empty crosses stood beside a windblown, deserted street. A radscorpion scuttled along the road, stopping to pick desultorily at the scattered bones and decomposed flesh at the base of a cross. Boone came up behind her, looking out the window to see what she was staring at.

"You saved her.", Ven said tightly. "What?", Boone asked, startled. Ven turned on her heel and strode from the room without further explanation. Boone stared out the window at the signs of the Legions cruelty. He struggled to breathe against the tightness in his chest as he understood what Ven had just said.

He caught up with her outside the building, leaning against a wall, breathing in short shallow breaths as though the air was contaminated. "I think we should go.", he said. She nodded. She stood for a moment, surveying the terrain, her face slightly blank. "Let's go that way.", she said and headed into the mountains toward the northeast. Not for the first time he wondered what the woman was really up to.

"Ven." Milo's voice had rung in her mind. "_Yes, luv, what is it_?" "I'm just checking, babe. You seem upset." "_Oh, was I broadcasting? Sorry. It just got to me for a minute_." "Maybe you should let off hunting Legion for now." "_Maybe. I'll just go on over to Camp Forlorn Hope and take care of that. I guess I need the break_." "Good, babe. Take care of yourself." "_You too, Six. Bye_."


	20. Chapter 20

The pair had been working their way through the mountain range for most of the day without any serious incident. It was getting late in the afternoon when the sound of a gunshot brought them up short. They immediately ducked behind a large boulder, searching for the source. _That way_ Boone indicated with a nod of his head. Ven nodded and crept toward the top of the hill. Side by side they peered over the hill. A Legionnaire contingent was moving along the gully below. Ven pulled out her glasses and studied the area. A dead scorpion lay not far behind the men, and further along a wastelander sprawled in the dust.

"Wait!", she said as Boone sighted in on the leader. "Let's see where they're going. I think they killed the scorpion. They wouldn't have been so merciful to a wastelander to just put a bullet in them." Boone looked at her oddly, then lowered his rifle. They carefully rose and followed the group as it meandered through the valley, until it came out into a small clearing.

Ven smiled grimly at the still man beside her. An encampment took up much of the clearing. There were several small tents and one large, ornate one. This would be a supply depot, quite a find for them. A man in the middle of the tents was bent over a campfire, trying to get it started before the gathering dusk. Beside the firepit were two bound prisoners. Ven recognized the clothing as Powder Ganger. Rescuing them wouldn't be a priority for her. They studied the camp through their field glasses, noting the placement of the tents, the weapons, and the number of men.

Silently they slid back down the hill to confer. Taking the camp wasn't going to be easy. It would be much easier to get killed. This was going to take some major strategy. They pulled off their packs to inventory the number of mines, grenades and bullets they had. The heavy rocket launcher and rockets Ven had insisted on taking from the raider's camp didn't seem so ill advised now. Plans made, they settled down to wait for full dark.

The sun had just set when the rocket slammed into the camp, taking out a large group of men eating together. It was quickly followed by two more as the camp burst into action. The ensuing chaos was all blood and battle, fire and guts. The blast of Boone's rifle was lost in the rattle of Ven's machine gun, the explosions of mines and fiery eruptions of well placed grenades. Bodies and parts flew into the air to mix with the smoke, debris and shrapnel in a dangerous, swirling cloud. When it settled only Ven stood, scanning the area as Boone slipped from tent to tent searching for any hold outs.

Ven strolled over to where the prisoners still hunched by the fire. Tied to poles they had been unable to move, at the mercy of the battle. Miraculously they seemed unharmed. Boone thought she was going to kill them and from their defeated pose the prisoners must have thought so too. Instead, Ven knelt beside them, leaning on her gun, the firelight flashing off her dark glasses and making the blood and gore decorating her face appear like dark tattoos. She studied the prisoners silently.

"You want me to kill them?" The deep voice seemed to startle her. She glanced up at Boone, then back at the prisoners. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let him kill you.", she said coldly. The big one looked up at her. "Why don't you just go ahead and do it? It's better than being Legion prisoners.", he snarled. She looked at the small one, his glasses askew on his face, staring at the dirt. "You know what, I'm just going to let you go. I'm not even going to ask you to change your ways, you'd just lie anyway. Just keep this in mind, if I ever see you again wearing Powder Ganger clothes, I'll kill you on sight."

The small one looked up. "Why would you just let us go?", he asked. "Maybe I'm just tired of killing.", she said, pulling out a large, blood stained knife. She sliced through the ropes and stood up, watching as they slowly straightened, the circulation returning to cramped limbs. "Consider it a test of your survival skills. I'll give each of you a canteen of water, a pack of food, and a knife. You take it and keep walking. If you have any idea of coming after us, take a look around." She turned and walked over to a tent. Shortly she returned and tossed the packs to each man. She watched the big man grab a pack and move as quickly as he could from the encampment. He didn't seem to care his partner was still standing there.

The smaller man straightened his glasses, looking at Ven. "I..I wanted to thank you. I've been trying to get out of that gang for a while but I never thought it would happen like this. I thought I was dead." Ven said coldly,"You still can be. You better get out of here." "Your friend seems hurt. I heard you say you needed to move the bodies. Let me help, to pay you back." Ven nodded at Boone. "Ask him", she said shortly. Boone shrugged. "You search the bodies then me and the kid here will drag 'em into the gully. I'll keep him covered, he won't get away with anything." His arm was hurting like hell and he was actually thankful for the help.

It only took a little over an hour to check and move the bodies. Ven was tired and knew Boone was. She wanted to get some rest. The young man asked to spend the night in a tent, but when she agreed only if he would be tied up again, he decided to just take his pack and move on. For helping them she allowed him to take extra water and food. "if you want out of the Powder Gangers you better consider changing your clothes.", she said. "There's a dead wastelander farther down the gully past the dead scorpion. You should be able to get something off him." The man thanked them again and headed into the night.

Boone covered him until he was out of sight. "That was foolish. You know they're just going to try to kill us later." Ven shrugged. "Maybe. I just didn't feel right killing bound, unarmed men, even if they deserve it." She wanted to check out his injured arm, but she knew he wouldn't let her.

They were in the big tent. There were several nice bunks here and some washing facilities. Boone shed his armor and carefully removed his undershirt, keeping his left arm as still as possible to assess the damage. He studied the large bruise on his upper arm, gingerly poking at it with his right hand. There was a small cut but it was mainly just a bruise. A nasty one, it would take weeks to heal, but there was no other wound. Good. He splashed water from the basin onto his face and arms, washing away the signs of war.

Ven turned from the basin she had been cleaning in and caught sight of him. She stared at the broad expanse of tan skin exposed to her view. The muscles rippled as he twisted and turned to check out his injuries. She rose, slipping up behind him. Reaching out she stroked her fingers lightly along his back. "Boone", she murmured huskily.

He stiffened. "Ven, don't. I can't. My wife….."

She drew in a sharp breath, jerking back. "Is dead!", she finished starkly. "I'm not but you may as well be! I'm not asking you to fall in love with me. It's just sex. Listen, there're plenty of tents and warm blankets here. I'll just sleep in one of the others tonight. I hope you sleep well with your past." She snatched up her rifle and stalked from the tent.

He didn't sleep well. The nightmare came as it always had but it was worse than ever before. Carla. Always Carla. But now she changed, morphed, her silver blonde hair turning chocolate, her flawless pale skin deepening to golden honey, her voluptuous form becoming tight, hard, slender. Ven. It was Ven, her face twisted in pain, her eyes screaming at him, begging him, her body pierced with Legionnaire spears.

He jerked awake, sitting upright, staring, the sweat pouring from him as his body shook in panic, his heart slamming wild in his chest, so tight, he could hardly breathe. Ven! That's not what had happened to Carla. Maybe the dream was a warning. He had to see if she was all right. Taking his rifle he left the tent. He carefully checked the area but felt no danger, heard only the night sounds. The far off snuffles and growls of scavengers told him they feasted on the bodies but they were no danger to them.

He strode over to the nearest tent. Ven may have been hurt and angry but she wasn't a fool. She wouldn't have gone far. He quietly pushed the flap aside and slipped inside, silent as a ghost. He stood over her bundled form and watched her sleep until he was sure she was breathing. He slid back outside and sat down in front of her tent. He wasn't going to sleep the few remaining hours until dawn. He had to make sure she stayed safe. With Ven just inside the tent, and Carla fading from his mind, he had never felt so alone.

The morning light was highlighting the encampment, picking out the pools of drying blood, the blackened soil, the pits blasted by grenades. Debris settled over everything. A scene not unfamiliar to the pair but one Ven never got used to. She ate automatically, not even tasting the food they prepared over the firepit.

"I hate the Legion."Ven said suddenly. "I've killed bound men before. I couldn't save them so I killed them. All of them tortured and dying. It was a mercy." A mercy for the dying maybe but her strangled voice told Boone it had not been merciful to Ven. "I know about mercy killing.", he said quietly. She glanced at him. Something in his voice caught at her. Yes, she was sure he knew, he understood. "Did you…?", she began, looking forward. He interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ven tossed her plate into the fire and stood up. Silently she slung her rifle over her back and stalked over to the first tent to begin sorting items. Boone stared down at his half empty plate, his appetite gone. He quietly joined her. They chose those weapons, supplies and items they wanted to take with them. By mid-morning they left the camp behind to whatever predators, human or otherwise, that came across it. Boone was surprised when Ven chose several of the long spears and strapped them across her back. "You know how to use those?", he asked. "Yes." "How..?" "What does it matter?", she said coldly. They walked on in silence.

They made their way through the mountains to Camp Forlorn Hope with just a few minor dust ups with some raiders and an occasional wild animal attack. The most difficult one had been an encounter with a pair of enraged Deathclaws that had resulted in Ven suffering a heavy slash to her left arm and shoulder. Boone had been afraid she would be incapacitated for some time but she had treated it with a strange salve she guarded in her pack. By the time they reached the Camp the wound seemed hardly more than a bad bruise.

From Forlorn Hope they headed north toward Ranger Station Delta. Boone was beginning to wonder why the strange, silent woman seemed intent on visiting all the NCR outposts in turn. Sometimes they would spend several days in a camp helping out or take on a job to aid one. Ven was quite good at finding and crafting medical supplies and often left them in exchange for ammo or information. Boone was coming to respect her abilities and convictions.


	21. Chapter 21

From Delta Ven made the decision to go along the coast to reach Ranger Station Alpha. Oddly, she didn't go to Hoover Dam even though they went past it. He studied the dam through his binoculars when they made a stop for the night. He didn't question her decision to camp in the open rather than go down to the Dam, but he did wonder about it. She insisted on taking first watch.

He was having the nightmare again. They no longer started out with Carla. It was Ven that was broken, pleading with him… "Boone.", the familiar voice cut through the dream. "Wake up. It's your turn." He started up, staring at the dark face bending over him, the low light from the burned down fire barely illuminating her. He reached up to touch her, then jerked his hand back. She hadn't invited his touch since they had taken the Legion camp."I'm up.", he grumped, rolling over and taking up his rifle. She put her rifle carefully beside the bedroll within easy reach and took his place for the remainder of the night.

Early next morning Boone roused Ven. He had breakfast ready. Shortly after they moved on through the mountains. They moved along bighorn trails across the face of the mountains, following the river, watching below for any sign of Legion forces. It was difficult going and was after noon before they rounded the peak and headed toward the camp. It was Boone that spotted the small force on the other side of the river, preparing a river crossing.

One of the Legion caught sight of them at the same time. The ensuing fire fight didn't last long. Even as the last of the soldiers fell Ven's scream ripped through Boone. He whirled as the ledge gave out beneath her, her hands grasping frantically at the edge as she plunged downward. He lunged forward, hitting the ground, reaching out to grasp her wrists as her hands slipped free. He gasped with the shocking slam of pain ripping through him as he took her weight.

Boone lay as flat as he could against the ground, his muscles and joints screaming at the strain of holding 135 lb of solid woman and 80+ lb of armor and gear suspended in mid-air. His 195 lb of solid muscle and sinew was being stretched to the limit. Ven stared up at him, slowing her breathing, calming herself. Boone's hands clutched her wrists, keeping her from certain death on the rocks below, but there was no way he could pull her up. She couldn't get enough of a perch on the surface to help raise herself. She looked down, taking in the rocks below, the river a little farther out, a good 200 feet down. She quickly assessed the situation, her IU calculating angles, wind, force, distance. "Boone.", her voice was calm and collected.

He looked down at the woman dangling below him, gritting his teeth. Her glasses had been knocked off, a cut running down her left temple, close to the hazel eyes staring calmly at him. "Listen, you can't pull me up. If you try you'll just come over the edge with me. Your position is too precarious. I can't release my pack and the weight's too much .You can save me though. You just need to do what I ask. When I'm ready you'll have to let go of me." "No.", he ground out. "I won't let go of you." "What, are you Legion that you think I don't know what I'm doing? Just listen. I have to shift my weight. When I'm in position I'll say 'now' and you push me out with all the strength you can muster and _let go_. Just don't go over, you hear? Got it?" "Yeah.", he grunted. "Okay, hold on, I'm shifting now." Boone grunted against the pain shooting up his arms, down his body as she lifted her legs, planting her feet against the cliffs edge. "Now!"

He shoved out with all he had, forcing his hands open, a sear of pain shooting down his body as he felt something give. He watched Ven flip out and back, her pack falling off even as her body twisted into a perfect dive. The water cleaved before her and she slid down into the depths with hardly a splash. He held his breath, counting, one second, two, three, ten seconds, thirty… Her head popped above the water and she swam toward the rocky shore. Boone pulled his arms in, groaning at the pain, and rose to find a way down to the water.

He finally found a rocky trail going down but hadn't gone far when he spotted Ven making her way up. She was soaking wet and had her pack. She had rescued it from the rocks where it had landed. He turned and made his way further along the cliff edge until he came to a clearing big enough to make a camp. Ven soon followed him. He was sitting against a boulder, his pack beside him, his rifle across his lap. Her rifle lay beside him. He must have picked it up from the ledge where she dropped it when she fell.

She tossed her pack down and knelt beside him. "Let me look at that arm.", she demanded. He was obviously in pain. She carefully moved the arm, ignoring his grunts and grimaces, running her hands down the arm, wrist and hand.

"Good.", she said, relief in her voice. "Nothing's broken. It's out of socket though. Just lean forward and relax as much as you can. This is going to hurt like hell." He clenched his teeth against the scream of pain as Ven, planting one foot on his back, jerked the arm back into its socket. "Now take off your armor. I need to massage those muscles before they freeze up on you. They've probably taken some tears from the strain." He wasn't arguing at this point. She helped him remove the armor and undershirt. She pulled the strange salve from her pack and began to gently massage his shoulders and arms. It felt warm and tingly, the pain easing away.

"How did you do that?", he asked. "I've never seen anyone pull a move like that." "I grew up near a river. Everyone learned to swim early. Diving was fun so I did it a lot. I have to admit I never tried anything quite that extreme before." Her hands were firm and non-personal as they slid over his body. "Who are you, Ven?", he asked. "Where do you come from?" Ven stopped touching him, turning away to put the salve in her pack. "I owe you my life, and I expect I'll be able to pay you back for that sometime. But I don't owe you any explanations."

Ven took her pack and rustled through it. "The food packs are broken so we need to eat them before they spoil. What will you have, the squirrel bits or rabbit?" Boone reluctantly picked up his shirt. "Rabbit.", he said, pulling it over his head.

It was getting on toward dusk and a light wind was blowing up. It would get cold up here on the mountain after the sun went down. Ven was soaked through and didn't have any dry clothes. Boone considered their options. If they started a fire it would be like lighting a beacon for the Legion saying 'Here I am, shoot me.' "I think Camp Adam is up this path about two miles. In this terrain it could take us a couple hours to reach it. Do you think you can make it, Ven?", he asked.

"Me? Sure. What about you? It must still be pretty hard to use that arm." Ven tried not to wince as she stood. The incident had left her strained and sore and now she was getting chilled and stiff. Wet leather was also very heavy. Boone snorted. "We better try to make the camp.", he decided.

It took them almost 3 hours to find the camp, high up in the mountains. Dark was falling around them as they approached. Boone answered the challenge and asked about shelter for the evening. They were allowed to stay in one of the tents, but there was only one empty bunk. Ven shed her armor and climbed under the warm blankets. Boone slipped in beside her. He could feel her shivering from her extended exposure. Without a word he slipped his arms about her and pulled her against him, his hand brushing against the hard metal of the item she wore on a chain around her neck. She sighed, snuggling into his warmth, and fell into an exhausted sleep. He soon followed her example.

The dream came again. Ven, pierced with Legion pikes, her eyes begging. Her mouth opened but it wasn't a scream that came out. "Craig.", the dream woman said. Her voice was oddly calm and soft. "You're dreaming again. It's just a nightmare, it's all right."

Ven gently stroked his arm, murmuring to him. He was having the nightmare. She sighed. He would never let Carla go. She felt him calm, his breathing slow. She turned over and went back to sleep.

When Ven finally woke the next morning Boone was already gone. Someone had placed her armor by the fire and it was not only dry, it was toasty warm. She gratefully slipped into it and went to find the commander. She had a mission to accomplish.

"_Milo_.", Ven said as they left the camp behind. "_We did as you asked. We've delivered the codes to the rest of the NCR outposts except Camps Golf, Bravo and Guardian. We're headed for Golf now. What are you doing, luv?" _"I'm on my way to the Cove, Babe. I'm going to visit Caesar." "_Oh, well, shove a rod up his ass for me, will you? Maybe it'll straighten him out."_ Milo laughed. "Maybe next time. I'm afraid things are coming to a head, Babe. I just need those codes in place." "_No problem, Six. We'll have it done by next week at the latest."_


	22. Chapter 22

"Camp Golf is just over that rise", Boone said, pointing ahead. "Your unit was based there once, weren't you?",Ven asked curiously. "Yeah, but.." "I know", she interrupted. "You don't want to talk about it." He glanced at her, frowning. He actually wouldn't have minded talking about the camp, but she had become withdrawn again.

Coming up on the rise she peered down at the camp below. It was a fairly extensive camp with a large resort building, and a sparkling, clean looking lake. It appeared to be completely enclosed with fencing. She stopped to take out her binoculars and scan the camp for the entrance.

"Wow! Smorgasbord", Ven exclaimed with a grin. "Just look at all those hard bodies and I bet there're some nice, big clean beds in that resort. You know, it's been a while for me. I think you'll be sleeping by yourself tonight, pardner." "What's the matter with you, Ven?", he growled. "Do you screw just anybody?" Ven lowered the glasses and glared at him. "My husband's dead and I was whore to his killers for over a year, so what difference can it make who I have sex with? You don't know anything about me and you don't care to so don't go spouting morals at me, dead man!"

Boone stared at her in shock as she slammed the binoculars back in their case. "Come on, let's go", she snapped. "It's getting late and I don't want to miss bedtime! And for your information I only screw _men_!"

The Commander knew of Boone and his reputation. He agreed to allow them to have dinner in the mess hall with the soldiers and assigned them to an empty room on the top floor. Ven shot a quick half grin at Boone. She wasn't planning on sharing it with him. Tomorrow they would take care of a little problem for the Commander in return for the lodging, but for now they were headed for dinner. Ven planned on hitting the bar after to see who was available.

Ven smiled suggestively at the handsome blonde man just two tables over. He had been eyeing her for a while and she finally caught his gaze. He grinned back, lifting his mug to her. As she started to lift hers in reply Boone reached out and put his hand on her arm, turning a cold stony gaze on the Ranger. The Ranger raised his brows and turned away, taking a swig of his beer. He wasn't going to risk a confrontation over any woman and the man in the Beret had just staked his claim.

Ven glared down at the hand on her arm, her eyes narrowing. She shoved back her chair and stood up, picking up her glasses from the table. "I'm going to bed.", she announced. "Fine, let's go.", Boone responded calmly, smoothly rising and following her stiff figure from the room.

The door to their room slammed shut behind them. Ven turned on Boone. "What the hell did you do that for?", she snarled. He reached out and crushed her to him, taking her lips in a hard, hungry kiss. Startled, Ven shoved him back. She stared at him for a frozen moment, eyes wide, then flung herself on him, devouring him hungrily, pulling him in with her lust. He responded with equal fervor. Ven jerked off her clothing and leapt onto the bed, turning to stare at him challengingly. He quickly joined her, rising to meet her challenge, surpassing her expectations.

Ven stretched languorously. "That was good.", she murmured approvingly. "very good." "I'm glad you liked it", he said dryly. She chuckled softly and turned her back on him, falling into a deep, contented sleep. He turned toward the wall. It was just sex, he thought, not personal. It didn't have anything to do with the strange, brittle woman beside him. Did it? The one thing he realized clearly next morning was that it was the first time in a very long time that he had slept soundly without the nightmare.

They left early as they had a ways to go. Ven seemed more relaxed than usual as they moved cautiously over the mountain's face, always alert for danger. "I didn't know.", Boone said. "Hmmm?", Ven asked, startled over the break in the silence. She was used to his broodiness and didn't expect conversation. "About your husband. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No.", she said shortly. Then she sighed. "But I will. The legion raided our home one night. My husband was killed trying to give me time to escape with our son, but we didn't make it. We were surrounded. They took my baby right out of my arms. I was given to a high ranking Legionnaire and made to be his whore for a year before the Courier rescued me and set me free. I travelled with him until he left me with you. So now that you know, does it make any difference?"

"So that was your house you searched near Lamplight.", he said. "Yes. My husband died there. I left my ring on the nightstand. I forgot to put it back on that night after I worked on some armor. It always caught in the bindings so I would take it off. I remembered the stand got knocked over and I hoped it hadn't been found before they burned the placed. It probably rolled under the bed and they didn't see it. It's all I had left.", she said.

Boone was silent for a while. "You lost your husband and son. I lost my pregnant wife. I guess we're both looking for vengeance, aren't we Ven?" She didn't look at him as she said stiffly, "Sometimes vengeance alone isn't enough. You have to destroy the root of the evil." "What do you mean?", he asked, puzzled. She didn't reply. The deathclaw that had just spotted them wasn't going to allow further conversation, unless you called 'Watch out, deathclaw!' conversation.

"Bitter Springs is just over that rise.", Boone said tensely. "Yeah. I heard what happened there. You were part of that, weren't you? We can go around if you want.", Ven said. "No. You seem to need to get to Ranger Station Bravo and it would take longer to go around." Ven cast him an uncertain glance. "Would you tell me what happened there?", she asked quietly. He looked at her, then looked away. He wasn't much for talking. He had never talked about his part in that debacle. He proceeded to tell her about the slaughter.

Ven listened without comment until he finished. "There was an entire contingent of Rangers there weren't there? Ordered to kill all the Khans? Men, women, children, even the sick. All of you heavily armed and the best shots in the Mojave. So tell me, Boone, why did so few actually die? How could so many of you miss your mark?" He didn't answer as they strode along. He knew the answer to that one. The assignment had destroyed the cohesion of his unit as they had both obeyed and disobeyed at the same time. "Things happen, Boone.", she said quietly. "We all have our demons that haunt us."

They made camp the other side of Bitter Springs. They had passed through as quickly as possible. It was already late when they arrived there but Ven had refused to stay in the area. Boone understood. She cared about him. He brooded, staring into the camp fire.

"I killed her. My wife. I shot her in the head. It seemed like the only thing to do. How could I take on the entire legion? Now I'm not so sure. You were with them for a year and you're all right. I should have waited. I should have tried to free her."

Ven stared at her hands, tightening them into tense fists. "All right?", she asked in a strangled voice. She looked up at him with an agonized gaze. "You call this all right? I've seen what the Legion does to people. They break them, they tear them apart and make them what they want. You would never have seen her again or your kid either. It would've been a slave or a Legionnaire. Even if you found her again it wouldn't be her, not the woman you knew and loved. You saved her, Boone, you saved her from a hell you can't even imagine. I would never have survived without Milo. I wasn't alone, I had a purpose, without him in my head, without what I am, I can't imagine what would have happened. You were right." Her voice had dropped to nearly a whisper as she stared into the fire, hugging herself against the pain.

Boone slid over to her side, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Ven. What happened to you in there? You said you survived because of Milo. You mean he knew you were in there and just left you?", he asked, his voice angry. Ven was tense, clutching his arms around her, holding onto him as though he were a lifeline. "It wasn't like that.", she said. She was silent for several moments, then pushed herself free. She turned her back on him, staring at nothing, her eyes dark.

"Boone", she said. "I think you should know everything. You're part of this now, you need to know before you get any more involved. I'm not all human." Boone held still and listened while she told all about herself, how she was created, her father, her marriage, their travels with the Courier, how she communicates with him, the Legion, her mission to save her son and take down the Legion.

"The legion has had so much experience with captures, Boone. Suicide isn't an option; they're prepared for that. They know how to break us. I would have broken. Aurelius, he was so strong, so persuasive, so _sure._ He could have persuaded me, made me one of them, convinced me he rescued me from a pointless existence. But Milo _held_ me, Boone. He held me in his mind and kept me sane. I went in of my own accord, I stayed because I had too. He didn't like it but_ he let me be what I was._ He's never tried to make me what he thinks I should be. It's up to you now. You need to decide if you still want to help us."

Boone considered the woman in front of him. Her dark beauty contrasted sharply with his memory of Carla, a memory rapidly fading. He had fought to keep the memory, the guilt, but she had stripped him of that with her words. If the Legion could do this to such a strong person, what would have happened to his proud, fragile wife? He had made the right choice. He felt he was making the right choice now.

"Ven.", he reached out and took her shoulder, turning her toward him. "I'm in this to the end. Let's go get 'em, girl." Ven let him pull her against him, sighing as she relaxed into his embrace. "Ven", he said, quietly nuzzling her ear. "Don't you think it's about time you started calling me Craig?" In answer she raised her face to his, winding her arms about his neck.


	23. Chapter 23

The visits to Ranger Station Bravo and Camp Guardian were accomplished in one day. Ven was standing on the edge of Guardian Peak studying the mountain range across the river. "He's left the Fort, Craig. I don't think it will be long now.", she said. He put a hand on her shoulder. "What do we do now?" "We wait." She lowered the glasses and looked at him. "I've completed my mission for Milo. What do you want to do? It's hard to tell how long it'll be before I'm needed again." "Hmmm, I've never been north of here. I heard tell there's some interesting terrain up there. Wanna do some exploring?" She smiled at him. "Love to.", she said.

Ghouls weren't Legionnaires but there sure seemed to be a lot of them. The week they spent exploring the northern area they found nothing especially interesting other than the giant, radioactive pit filled with mutated creatures. They weren't looking for anything in particular anyway. The little but solid house cut back in the mountain was a find. They decided to just enjoy a few days alone there. It was comfortable and the spring rains were persistent. It was a pleasant, if brief, reprieve.

"It's time." Ven looked up at him with a calm casualness, as though she were saying "it's raining again". "He's talking to you?", he asked. "Yes. We're needed at the Dam. We have to meet him there day after tomorrow. The wives weren't at the Fort, Craig. They were taken to the camp. My son is still with them." He gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement. "We'd better get started early in the morning then. It's going to take us most of the day to get there." He turned the meat sizzling on the makeshift grill. "But dinner first.", he said. The cold rain pounding outside made her feel snug and comfortable in the warm building and there was a nice bed here. They would make good use of it tonight, she smiled to herself as she prepared for bed.

Boone came over to help her tidy up after their good meal. As he leaned over her he caught just the hint of a strange scent. He ran a hand down her arm, nuzzling her neck. He desired her as he had never desired a woman before. His body shook with the power of his need, and here she was, pliable and willing in his arms. He turned her and kissed her hungrily, gathering her up and carrying her to the bed. It wasn't until later that he noticed the necklace was gone. Michael was no longer between them.

He had barely recovered before he wanted her again. "Mmmmmm. A Marathon. What fun!", she murmured, stroking him willingly. In all they made love four times during the night before he finally fell into an exhausted sleep. The morning light was streaming in when he finally stirred. She was lying on her side, watching him sleep. "How do you feel?", she asked warily. "A little sore. What the hell happened last night? I've never felt like that and we didn't even have anything to drink."

"Queen ant pheromones.", she said. "What?", he sat up to stare at her. She looked around, not meeting his eyes. He could tell she was trying not to laugh."Milo got some for me. I just wanted to see how well it worked and I thought it might add a little spice, ya know? I think I must have used too much. I'll have to be more careful when I go in, I don't want the men raping all the women in the camp."

"What are you talking about?", he asked suspiciously. Her desire to laugh evaporated as she sat up. "It was my idea, Craig. If Lanius wants me there's far less chance I'll end up on a cross or beat to death. This might just save my life long enough to complete my mission."

They were just leaving the old building when Boone spied the jar sitting on the shelf. "Kaila", he called. "You forgot your salve." Kaila didn't look back. Mother's voice echoed in her head. _"Someday you won't need this.", she had said as she handed her the last of the salve. "Really, Mother? Do you think I'll mutate like you so I'll never scar without it?", she had asked hopefully. Mother had just smiled and patted her hand._ Now she understood what the Scavenger had meant. "Leave it.", she said. "I'll wear my scars on the outside like everyone else."

They arrived at the Dam early in the evening and were shown to their room. "How is he going to be here early tomorrow? It's a long way from Camp McCarran and you said they were still there. Surely they're not travelling all night with prisoners." "Naw, he's called in his friends. They're coming by vertibird." "The President is picking them up?", he asked, puzzled. "No, the Enclave." "Enclave!", he exclaimed, startled. It seemed there were still a lot of things he wasn't aware of.

Aurelius and his blonde keeper arrived by vertibird in the custody of Milo Six, the Courier. They were escorted to a private room, where Ven and Boone were instructed to join them.

Ven walked into the room and stared at the big Legionnaire. She walked slowly toward him, studying him intently. "You're looking good, my pet.", she said softly. She reached out and ran a hand over the strong musculature of his arms. "How did you keep him so strong, Milo?", she asked curiously. "Tonya made him work out several hours every day. He does whatever he's told, like an automaton. I wonder how much of his mind still survives in there." Ven turned away. "Time to change, luv.", she said.

Milo went with Ven into the bathroom. Her hair had been growing out while they were together so Boone was aware her roots were light before she touched them up. But he wasn't prepared for the transformation when she came out of the bathroom.

The woman was tall, her shoulder length hair golden blonde, falling in soft waves to smooth exposed shoulders. The clear, ivory white skin was highlighted by a short, white, clingy concubine shift. Her feet were delicate in the soft concubine slippers. She walked slowly, head bowed as befitted a slave. She lifted her head to look beseechingly at Boone. "I am Kaila.", she said, waiting tensely for his reaction.

Boone straightened from where he had been leaning against the wall. He stared at the strange woman, standing stiffly watching him. He walked slowly toward her. Without a word he took her in his arms and hugged her to him as she relaxed against him, her eyes closed with relief.

"It's time, Kaila.", Milo said, touching her shoulder. "Let's go." "Give us a minute alone, would you Six?", she asked. He nodded at Tonya. She took Aurelius by the hand and led him out of the room, Milo escorting them.

"Ven", Boone said. She shook her head. "Ven was my disguise, Craig. Kaila is a designation. I was born Shannon Winters. I don't know who I am now but it doesn't matter. I don't expect to be coming back out of there. I'm afraid, Craig, so afraid." He gently stroked the golden hair. "You don't have to do this.", he said. A voice, echoing in her memory. Michael's voice. "_You don't have to do this_."

"Yes, I do. Jonathon is in there. I have to rescue my son. I know Milo can do this without me but my going in can give him the knowledge he needs to strike precisely. It can save a lot of lives. It could save his life. My life for all those people, for my son, it's worth it, Craig. I'm not afraid to die. It's how I might die. Lanius could decide to hang me on a cross beside Aurelius or have me beaten to death or executed slowly. I've seen them, Craig, the ones dying on the cross." She shuddered in his arms.

She wouldn't ask it of him. He knew she wouldn't ask. "I won't let that happen. You know that mountain just past the bridge to the Legion camp? I can get up there. Not many can, but I can do it. I'll wait up there and I'll watch. No matter how long it takes I'll stay there. I can see into the camp. If they take you to the execution area, I'll save you. I promise." She knew he could do it. He was the best sniper she had ever seen. "Thank you.", she whispered. He kissed the top of her golden head. She sighed, pulling away. "We have to go now."

They stepped out of the room with cool calmness. Kaila nodded at Tonya as she took the Centurion's hand from her. Tonya nodded back in acknowledgement and turned into her room. "What will happen to her?", Kaila asked Milo curiously, watching the tall blonde walk away. "She did her job well. She took care of your pet for you and kept him in good shape. No one realized there had been a switch. Her family received the pay she was promised. She'll be kept here in as safe a place as we can arrange and if we survive she'll get a good bonus pay and be taken home."

"Why did she do it, I wonder? Give up so much time to be kept in a jail cell with an automaton of a man, pretending to be someone else?", Kaila mused. "She did it for her family. She didn't want her little sister to have to become a whore like her. I promised that would never happen. I'll take care of the girl so she never wants." Kaila smiled wanly at him. "I know you will."


	24. Chapter 24

They were walking down the road toward the bridge leading to the Legion camp. Kaila walked slowly, shoulders slumped in defeat, leading the tall Centurion. He was dressed in his full uniform that had been kept in storage for this time. They were surrounded by NCR guards. Boone walked on one side, his pack heavy on his back, his rifle at the ready. At the end of the bridge they stopped. An NCR guard urged Kaila forward in full view of the Legion guards. The NCR melted away, leaving Kaila and the Legionnaire alone. The guards didn't notice one of the soldiers moving off into the base of the mountains as they warily watched the beautiful concubine move slowly forward, leading her pet. They couldn't see her surreptitiously open the small bottle and pour the small amount of liquid into her hands, letting the bottle fall. As she moved forward she ran her hands nervously through her hair and down her arms.

One of the guards hastened to the command tent to inform Legate Lanius of the strange proceedings. He ordered the pair brought immediately before him. As soon as they reached the gates they cracked open to admit them then slammed closed. They were thoroughly searched before being lead up the path to the headquarters, Kaila guiding the unresponsive man. She was looking around as they went up the path, taking in as much information as she could gather. She broadcast everything to Milo, numbers of soldiers, where the officers were, coordinates of the tents and slave quarters, where the wives were housed. The guards stared after her, hearts racing. She was so beautiful, so desirable! As she moved away up the path, the feelings ebbed, but still, if they weren't on duty…

"Aurelius", Lanius said. "What is the meaning of this? Why did the NCR let you go?" The man stared blankly, not responding. Lanius turned to Kaila. "You, woman, aren't you Kaila, Aurelius' concubine? We were informed you were imprisoned with him at Camp McCarran. What's wrong with him? Why has the NCR brought you here? Look at me." The tears dripped from Kaila's chin as she looked up at him.

"They did this to him.", she whispered. "The interrogations, the imprisonment. They would take him away for hours. I was allowed to take care of him when they would bring him back to our cell. No one else would. I had to take care of him.", she said, looking up at the still handsome face. "Why did they bring you here?", he asked again. She looked down, shaking. "They said to tell you he was a warning." Lanius sat up abruptly. "A warning! What's that supposed to mean?", he demanded. "I don't know.", she wailed.

Lanius frowned at the woman, his eyes cold and hard. He stared directly at the unresponsive, useless man beside her. "Aurelius", he said "You have failed in your duty. You must pay the price of failure. At dawn you will be crucified for all to see what happens when you fail."

He was too far away. Kaila feared he wasn't affected by the pheromone, feared what he would say next. She took her best chance.

"Noooo", she wailed, flinging herself down at the feet of the merciless man. "Please", she sobbed. "Please.." it was all she could choke out. Lanius looked down at the beautiful concubine, noticing her golden hair, slender form, strangely appealing scent. A sudden desire overtook him.

Lanius motioned to a slave. "Take her to my rooms.", he said. "Sir, what should we do with this?", one of the Guards asked, waving at the motionless form of Aurelius. "He failed in his duty. Take him to a tent and send his wife to him. She can spend one last night with him. He'll be crucified in the morning.", he said. Kaila broke into loud sobs as she was drug off.

Kaila sat quietly on the edge of the bed, waiting. Lanius would probably think her in shock. It wouldn't be the first time, she thought with a wry half smile. She was just glad he chose this path for her. It would give her a chance to wreak her vengeance before she died. She lay down on the bed and curled into a ball. It was still early in the day. She hadn't moved when Lanius came in an hour later to claim his prize.

Kaila was escorted down to the execution field early the next morning. Standing beside his wife she watched as Aurelius was raised up for all to see. She let her face show only pain and defeat. She managed a quick glance at Alana and the child she held. Let her glower all she wanted. Alana wanted to kill her, and she no longer had Aurelius' protection, but now she was protected by Lanius. Alana could do nothing.

While Lanius went back to his work she was allowed to wander the camp. Like those Legion men before him he had no great regard for Kaila's intelligence. She was beautiful, sensual and a talented dancer so they didn't care she didn't seem very bright. It just meant they didn't have to watch her since she couldn't possibly be a threat.

Kaila hummed to herself as she moved about the camp, her face vacant. She wandered in and out of buildings, tents, and even into the arena, where she was quickly escorted back out. And she broadcast to the Courier all she saw. When the strike came it would be quick and precise.

As the dusk fell gently around her Kaila stood and regarded the men hanging on the crosses. They had been there all day, but only one had died. It wasn't Aurelius. He was strong, she thought. He had always been strong. She turned away to return to Lanius' quarters. He would be calling for her soon. The sky looked like rain.

The storm broke during the night, rousing them. Lanius went to the opening and looked out at the pouring rain, the lightening flashing over the mountains. He looked down at the men still hanging on the crosses in the deluge. He went back to slip into the warm bed and snuggle up to the woman of the man he had murdered.

Kaila stood, holding open the flap to the tent, staring at the camp below, her naked form outlined against the breaking dawn. It wasn't yet stirring as the sun had not yet breached the mountains. In another hour it would be bustling with life, except it didn't have an hour left. She could see the lights over Caesar's camp, flashing like lightening, the rumbling of fire like thunder, the smoke rising over the mountains. This camp would be next.

"I have been with the most powerful men in the Mojave, Lanius. President Kindal, Ceasar, Aurelius, and even the Courier. And now you. All powerful men. Do you know what I discovered?" He had been donning his armor behind her as he prepared to face the day. She didn't turn even as she heard him approach her. "What did you find, Kaila?", he asked curiously.

"Of all of you, it is Milo Six, the Courier, who holds the power. He will decide the fate of the Mojave. He IS the Mojave. And he's coming for you, Lanius." "Is he?", he said. "Then I must prepare a proper welcome for him." "Too late." Kaila turned to him with a smile, so cold it froze his blood. All hell broke out behind her in the encampment below. "He's already here."

Lanius shoved her back to look out even as the blast hit the tent, hurling Kaila even further back as Lanius leaped from the opening. He rushed down the hill leaving her in the burning tent, flames rushing to the sky.

Heat seared her left side as she rolled away from the burning material. Grabbing a shift she wrapped it around her damaged face and held it over her nose and mouth as she crawled toward the opening. Smoke stung her eyes and choked her. Adrenaline rushed through her system. She didn't feel the damaged flesh as she struggled to reach safety. Then she was out, into the air, gasping in great breaths.

She hurriedly donned the shift she unwound from around her head. It wasn't much protection but it was all she had. A recruit lay dead at the head of the stairs going down into the compound. She hesitated only long enough to grab the recruit's machete in passing. She strode down the path, ignoring the melee around her, swinging the machete only when a danger crossed her path. She passed Lanius's body without a glance. She came to the row of crosses and stared up at the bodies. With a cry of pure rage she swung the machete again and again, slicing the body hanging there, until it fell to the ground. She stabbed and sliced until finally, sobbing, she fell on the body, quivering.

Gentle hands touched her shoulders. "Kaila.", the familiar voice spoke her name softly, compassionately. "Come on, Babe. Leave him now. Let him go. He can't hurt you. None of them will hurt you now." Kaila allowed the strong hands to lift her to her feet. She brushed a blood soaked hand through her hair, pushing it back from her smoke stained, raw face. "I'm all right.", she said. "No you're not. You're badly burned, babe. We need to take care of that."

She shook him off. "Later. I need to know. Did you find Jonathan? Is he all right?"

"We have the women and children rounded up. They're locked in the slave pen for now, to protect them. None of them will admit to being the wife of Aurelius." Kaila nodded. "All right, I'll go look." "Here.", he said, pulling out a stimpack. "At least let me give you this. It'll keep you from hurting."

Kaila walked into the slave pen and looked about. Alana cowered in a corner, hugging her baby to her. Kaila approached her, tall and proud, an avenging Valkyrie. Alana slowly stood to face her. "Give me my son.", Kaila said, holding out her arms. "Please don't take my baby.", Alana whimpered. Kaila put her hands on the child. "Let him go or I will break your arms." Alana rallied. "You wouldn't. The NCR isn't like that!", she wailed. "You're right, they're not. But I am. This is Aurelius's son. I promised him I would have his son and I will!" She pulled the crying child from the resisting arms and turned away as Alana wailed, falling to the ground.

Kaila walked up the hill toward the tent, the Courier following. Below the NCR was cleaning up in the camp. Fires raged around them, the smoke rising. The wind whipped the smoke about them, then swirled it away, to bathe them again. Kaila stopped at the top of the path. She didn't seem to know what she wanted. She looked down at the boy in her arms, the blanket smeared with blood. She stared for a moment.

"It's his father's blood.", Kaila said dully. She turned from him, clutching the child to her as though she feared he would be ripped away, staring sadly toward the mountain. "Kaila.", he said quietly. "What are you looking for, Babe?" She turned to look at him, her eyes dark with pain. She reached up one hand and touched the seared flesh of her face. "A life I can never have, luv."

She straightened and held the child out. "Take him, Milo. Sunny will take good care of him. He is Ian's brother." Milo took the crying child and held him to his shoulder, patting him gently "What will you do now?", he asked. Kaila rallied. She was a warrior now. "I'm tired and I'm injured. I will stay here tonight and treat my wounds. Tomorrow I'm heading east to see what I can find. Who knows? Maybe I'll make it all the way to DC."

Milo strode across the bridge heading toward the Dam. "Courier Six." The voice stopped him. "Hey, Boone." "I saw the NCR go in. I couldn't see for the smoke. I came down as fast as I could but the battle's over, isn't it? I'm looking for Kaila. Is she all right?", he asked, looking behind the courier. Obviously she wasn't there. He looked down at the child in the courier's arms. "Why do you have a child, Milo?", he asked. His voice held the fear. "It's Kaila's son, isn't it? Is she dead?"

"She's not dead, Boon. She has some bad burns. She's going to be scarred but she'll heal. Emotionally, that's another matter. She's a wreck. She wants me to take Jonathan to her friend." Boon stared at the boy. He reached out to run a hand through the jet black hair, slide a finger over the olive tan skin. He considered the child's age, the times Kaila had been imprisoned with the Legion. "It's Aurelius's son, isn't he?", he asked.

The Courier stared at him intently. "Jonathan is _Kaila's_ son, Boon. The last time I saw her she was staring at that mountain over there. When I asked her what she was looking for she said 'a life I can never have'. It wasn't me on that mountain, was it? She's heading east in the morning and she won't be back." Milo held out the child toward Boon. "How much do you want to hold onto your hate?", he asked.

Boon stared at the small visage, the dark eyes blinking in the bright sunlight. He looked up the path toward the encampment. He raised his eyes to the courier. Taking the boy carefully in his arms he turned toward the path.


	25. Epilogue

The sun was setting in the west, turning the tops of the mountains gold and red, making the valleys dark and forbidding. The boys were slinking along the side of the mountain, their varmint rifles at the ready. Boon moved silently behind, watching them. The older boy, moving so quietly for such a big person, only 14 but already as large as Boon, his golden hair catching the gleam of the last rays. His younger brother, slim and willowy, his midnight hair and dark skin hiding him in the gathering dusk. Taking the lead was the youngest, barely 7, his rifle held steady as he emulated his big brothers.

The bark of a rifle signaled the end of the hunt. "Look, Dad", Milo called excitedly. He held up the rabbit he had brought down. "Mom'll be pleased.", Ian said, smiling indulgently at his young brother. Jonathan patted him on the back. "Nice shot, snot!", he said. Milo beamed at the older boys. Boone grinned. "Good job, son", he said, ruffling the short chestnut hair. "We better get home now. Your Mom'll start getting worried if we're out after dark." He loved hunting with his boys, but he loved even more coming home to Shannon and their little brown haired daughter. Maybe she wasn't the most beautiful woman in the Mojave any longer but to him she would always be beautiful.


End file.
